Harrison James Snape
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry James Potter does not exist. Lord Voldemort does not exist. But Harrison James Snape and Tom Marvolo Riddle do. See what happens when the wizarding world finds out that they're supporting the wrong side. Severitis. Dumbledore bashing because I can't stand the manipulating, neglectful f**k.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"He took my child!" Severus gasped as he stumbled from the floo in Malfoy Manor. Lucius grabbed the lean man before he could fall and carefully guided him to a nearby settee. Tears ran freely down the dour man's cheeks as he collapsed, boneless, onto the seat. The elder Malfoy knelt at Snape's feet, hands on the other man's knees, and looked into obsidian eyes brimming with pain. Narcissa clutched her precious bundle closer, and Riddle wrapped a comforting arm around the woman's waist.

"Calm, Severus," Lucius' soft voice commanded gently. He waited until the Potions Master composed himself before continuing. "Now tell us what happened." Haltingly, the dark man spoke.

"D…Dumbledore took my son. H…he killed my Lily and took my son." Gasps could be heard from the other side of the room.

"What do you mean, your son?" questioned Riddle roughly. Severus flinched at the harsh tone, but continued.

"Lily was my wife. Harry is my son."

"When…how…why…" Narcissa snickered quietly at Riddle's shock, and received a glare for her trouble. Lucius picked up the narrative.

"Lily Evans was a pureblood. Her parents were killed in that explosion that decimated part of Diagon Alley. She was adopted by the Evans family, who had found her in a muggle orphanage. We are unsure as to how she ended up there.

"She and Severus met before they attended Hogwarts, and knew that they were meant for each other. The Evans' natural daughter, Petunia, made their friendship difficult, but they remained strong and true to each other. When they arrived at school, things became more difficult. They were separated by houses; Severus in Slytherin and Lily in Gryffindor. Lily tried to erase the tarnish Slytherin House suffered, but she could make no headway.

"Dumbledore made every effort to stall her attempts, and keep Lily and Severus separated. He put Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew in their way at every turn. Fortunately, Lupin, Black and Potter were in a triad relationship, and Pettigrew has always been the cunning snake in the lion's den. They provided cover and protection for the couple. It also helped that Black is Narcissa's cousin, and they were able to communicate between houses.

"It was a conversation between the headmaster and Pettigrew, which Peter later related, that forced Severus' hand. Dumbledore meant Lily to marry Potter. Sybil Trelawney had given a prophecy and Dumbledore, hearing only part of it, took it in his head to ensure that the 'prophecy child' be born of two Gryffindors." Tom interrupted at that point.

"What part of the prophecy did he not hear?" Narcissa picked up the narrative.

"I was with Professor Trelawney when she made that prediction. I was trying to finalize my schedule with her when she went very still. Her eyes went milky and she began to speak. That sinister voice, from that meek woman, made me shiver." Narcissa shuddered visibly, and the baby in her arms whimpered. She quickly calmed the frightened babe, then locked eyes with her husband.

"I'm sure you know what Dumbledore heard," she whispered, still looking at Lucius. She saw Tom nodding impatiently in her peripheral vision. "He heard the end of the prediction. I…I will never forget the beginning."

"Could you tell me?" Riddle asked softly, seeing how distressed the Malfoy matriarch was becoming. Severus looked at the woman as well, not knowing this part either. The shaken woman nodded, her husband coming immediately to her side and pulling her to him.

"_Born as the seventh month dies; born before Summer begins. Heir to serpent and eagle; heir to magic herself. Neither complete without the other. Hardship will begin one's life, a hidden hero to save him. Love and blessings mold the other, each incomplete without the other. The hero brings them together to change the world and end tyranny's reign._

"I smelled those blasted sherbet lemons just before professor Trelawney came out of her trance. I'd often wondered how much of the prophecy the headmaster had heard, and when Severus told me what Dumbledore had planned for Lily and James, I knew he'd missed the most important part."

Severus leapt to his feet, frantic. "We've got to save my son," he rasped, "before that bastard changes him forever."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

The small, six year old child curled up in the tight space, nursing the sprained wrist he got from Dudley's 'game'. A chase home from the park that ended up with Harry falling hard on his right side, his hand bending back and spraining his wrist. Dudley gave him a hard kick to his thigh before sauntering home. Harry lay there for a small time, trying to collect himself, before slowly rising and limping home.

He stumbled into the house, trying without success to be silent. Unfortunately, the elder Dursley heard the boy and stormed up to him, the house trembling under his massive girth. Harry ducked his head as the man bellowed at him before dragging him to the cupboard and shoving him in. Where he now lay, his wrist throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks as he lay there.

"I wish…I wish I would've died with mum and dad," he whispered, curling up tighter. His eyes slipped closed as the exhaustion and hunger took hold. He was startled awake some time later when something smooth slithered against a bare leg. He jerked it back and his heel thumped the wall behind him. A hissing noise alerted him to his unexpected visitor and he relaxed, a small fleeting smile crossing his face.

**What's your name? **Harry hissed softly, very aware of the family outside the small cubbyhole. The snake slithered closer to the boy's face, forked tongue flicking gently against the small nose. The serpent masked his surprise at the child's ability to speak his tongue. Harry, unaware of the snake's inner thoughts, giggled at the touch.

**I am called Riddle, **the serpent replied, watching the boy's face carefully for any signs of fear or recognition, sure that Harry had been told something about him. When he saw no reaction from the child, the snake relaxed minutely, relieved that Harry had no knowledge of the name. **Why are you here in this small space?**

**This is where I sleep, **the child replied, flushing in shame. Harry was aware that his treatment wasn't normal, and knew it was his fault. He knew he was the freak his family believed him to be, and deserved their harsh treatment. A sharp hiss brought him out of his thoughts.

**Why do you sleep here? Do they not have an appropriate room for you?**

**I…I'm a freak, **the boy answered sadly. **This is where I belong.**

It took a few minutes for Tom to control his rage before he could speak again. **You are not a freak, **he hissed. **You are a remarkable wizard who… **Tom couldn't finish as Harry had hissed and covered his ears.

**There's no such thing! **the boy said, fear lacing the sibilant syllables. He was still aware of where he was and hissed it quietly, in spite of his fear. Riddle waited patiently for the storm to pass. Finally, Harry took his hands from his ears. Riddle continued.

**You are a wizard, Harry. You have very powerful magic.**

**How…how do you know my name? **the boy asked shakily.

**I'm here to take you home, **was not the answer the boy was expecting. **Your father is waiting. **Before Harry could think, or take a breath to respond, he felt something cold touch his leg. There was a tugging sensation, and a feeling like he was going to throw up before he thumped down on a soft rug, the snake beside him. He shook a metal ring from his tail, before slithering a short distance away. Harry gaped as he watched the snake shift and twist until it was a full-grown man. The child looked into soft brown eyes in awe. Tom smiled reassuringly at the boy. Racket drew the child's attention and he turned toward the stairs, watching as a blond child barreled down them. The six year old hit the floor running and made a beeline to the brunet still on the floor.

"Hi," the boy said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Draco, and you're mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Laughter erupted from Riddle as he took in the shell-shocked expression on Harry's face. The boy continued to stare at Draco, stunned, and the happy expression on the blond's face started to fade as his hand was ignored. Severus entered the hall, directed there by one of the house elves, and gasped as he saw his son sitting on the floor. Draco was hovering, an uncertain look on his face. The tall man rushed to the pair, stooping to engulf the smaller child in his arms. Harry squeaked, then squirmed and fought to get out of the man's arms. When he wasn't immediately released, he started to scream. The sound scared Severus, and he let go immediately. Harry scrambled away from man and child, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Tom watched it all with mounting worry. Seeing Harry's panic increase as more people entered the room, drawn by the noise, he reverted to his serpent form and quickly slithered toward the terrified boy.

**Calm, Harry, **he hissed. **The tall dark man is your father and the boy…**

**He's my dad? **the boy interrupted querulously. He looked at the man in question, hope and fear battling in his eyes.

**He is, **Tom confirmed. **Let him talk to you. **After long moments, the boy nodded. Tom reverted to his human form and crouched down, holding out a hand. Harry hesitantly took it and allowed the man to pull him to his feet. "We will adjourn to the sunroom," Riddle intoned quietly, leading the child by the hand he had yet to release. Everyone else fell into step behind the pair, and they were quiet until they reached their destination. They all settled into chaises and chairs, with Harry perched nervously in a chair by himself. He looked at the blond boy for a moment, then smiled tentatively. Draco grinned back and darted from his seat to squeeze in next to the brunet. Harry scooted over and let the other boy loop an arm around him. Narcissa snickered quietly at her son's behavior. Severus cleared his throat and began.

"I have missed you," was the first thing Harry heard from the man. "Your mother loved you so very much. When you were taken from me, I was heartbroken. The man who took you from me killed your mother. He hid you away from me. Away from your real family. You're home." Harry dropped his eyes from the intense look the dour man was giving him, blushing. _I don't know what he wants from me. What they want from me._ Tom saw the confusion, doubt, and fear in the boy's face, and looked at Severus.

"Perhaps you should explain more clearly." Nodding, he looked at his son, longing in the gaze.

"Your mother and I met before school," he began, gratified to see that Harry was listening intently. "We knew then that we were meant to be. Her _sister,_" spat with such venom that the boy flinched, "tried her damnedest to interfere. She was unsuccessful, and we went to school knowing that we'd be together forever." Severus paused, a fond look in his eyes. "She was so beautiful; her fiery hair only matched by her temper. And those eyes….your eyes.

"We realized, when we got to Hogwarts, that things weren't to be much different. The headmaster decided to interfere in our relationship as well. It didn't help that we had gone to separate houses. He put four Gryffindors in our way. At least," here Severus smiled with malicious glee, "he _thought _they were obstacles. They were close, and provided a buffer between the headmaster and us, thereby protecting our relationship. Albus Dumbledore pushed and pushed to get James Potter and my Lily together in marriage. Fortunately, Lucius knew of a man who, with the right amount of galleons, could manufacture the most perfect set of credentials. We had a friend from another country come in and 'marry' James Potter and Lily, whilst she and I married in secret.

"We, all of us, lived at Godric's Hollow for a while. I had Spinner's End, given to me from my worthless parents, and I had endeavored to fix it up. I wanted an ancestral home to give to my children; a legacy fitting for the beautiful children my Lily would give me. Fate, however, would not be kind to me. I was called away to a meeting with Tom and some associates on October 31. I was not there to protect my love, or our beloved little boy. You. The headmaster had found out our deception, and had gone to Godric's Hollow to…punish us for our disobedience. Potter's lovers had managed to hide as the headmaster arrived, and he never knew they were there. There was a battle. James engaged Dumbledore in a duel, and Lily ran upstairs to protect you. James died defending a child that wasn't his, and I will forever be grateful for that. He allowed my Lily enough time to work ancient blood magic to protect you.

"When Dumbledore finally made it to your room, Lily was exhausted from the energy it took to create that spell, and never felt the killing blow. He turned his wand on you, but couldn't kill you. He barely managed to dodge out of the way of the rebounding spell, and the house blew up from the power created with the two mingling magics. I returned to find my precious love dead, and you gone. I was inconsolable. Lupin and Black explained all that had happened. I wanted to confront the headmaster immediately, but several drinks later, I was convinced to pretend ignorance of the real culprit. Potter's lovers had made me understand that I would be more effective in finding you if I showed loyalty to Dumbledore.

"So I went to him, a shattered man, and begged him to help me. He offered me employment, and an opportunity to spy on Tom and my associates. I stayed close to the headmaster, as had Lupin and Black, and after all this time we were finally able to discover your whereabouts. We've brought you home. You're home." A wide smile graced the man's face, and laughter erupted from the rest of the group. Except Harry. He was greatly confused about most of what Severus had said. He was too young to understand it. All he heard was that the thin dark man was his father, and someone had killed his mother. His eyes drooped from exhaustion and information overload, and he leaned against the blond next to him, his eyes closing. Severus saw this, and quietly approached, gently picking up the child from the chair. Draco popped to his feet, leading Severus to his rooms, where the man carefully placed Harry on the bed, sending a mild _scourgify _at the boy before transfiguring his grubby clothing into comfortable pajamas. Draco pulled the covers over himself and Harry, snuggling into the raven. Harry murmured and turned toward the blond, burrowing his face into the flaxen locks and sighing before settling into deep sleep.

Severus looked at the boys for a long time, watching as his son twitched and whimpered in sleep, his eyes rolling ceaselessly behind closed lids. He frowned at this, wondering at what nightmares chased his precious child in sleep. Tom came up behind him and quietly spoke.

"We have some things to discuss Severus. Please come with me to the library." Snape looked at his son one last time, stroking fingers through the fine, soft ebony hair before leaving. He followed Tom to the library, accepting a snifter of brandy before sitting in the chair before the fire. Tom sat across from him, staring into the fire for a time before he started to speak. "The child knows parseltongue, Severus," he said gently. "How is this possible?" Severus flushed; he had forgotten to tell Riddle a vital piece of information. He winced as he anticipated his friend's reaction.

"I'm surprised you've never seen the resemblance between Lily and your mother. You'd stared enough at her photograph," he began softly. He waited for a moment, smiling slightly as Tom's eyes widened in stunned surprise. "Yes," Severus confirmed, "she was your baby sister. I had found some hidden files in Dumbledore's office. He fears you, Tom. He fears your power to persuade and convince; your charm and demeanor. He also fears your plans for the Wizarding World. That you wish to enclose it; to protect it from any and all muggle influence. To protect us from annihilation. So he had you placed in a disreputable muggle orphanage, as far from Lily as you could get after your parents were murdered. He was afraid, even then, of your power and potential, and, from what information I could gather, he was hoping that your experiences at that orphanage would…_darken _you somehow." Tom pondered for a moment, until the one phrase Severus had said had caught up to him.

"Murdered?! That's not possible, Severus. They died in that explosion in Diagon Alley…" His words drifted away as he recalled that long-ago conversation, right after Lily had died. He closed his eyes and groaned at his own stupidity.

"The explosion was planned. Set up to hide exactly how your parents died. They were tortured insensible by some of the Order of the Phoenix. They had information vital to Dumbledore, but refused to reveal it. He had them tortured, then staged the explosion to hide the damage that had been done to them. Your parents' wills remain sealed, waiting for the children to come and release the blood magic on them. Abraxas had intercepted the Gringotts owl at your home. He went there to retrieve you and your sister after the explosion. The owl arrived as he was knocking on the door. He had the devil's own time trying to get the owl to release its burden, but he finally managed it. You and your sister were gone before anyone could reach you. Abraxas was grief-stricken, as was your nanny. She was distraught as she explained what had happened. How someone had stupefied her before she was aware that there was anyone in the house. When Abraxas revived her, she burst into tears and explained what she could. Your parents were his closest and dearest friends, and he loved you and your sister nearly as much as his own Lucius."

There was silence as Tom absorbed all the new information. His eyes cleared as he came to some decisions. "Harry must be kept from the headmaster until such time as he is powerful enough to resist the old man." Severus nodded agreement, still silent. "We must dethrone that mad old buzzard. The only way to do that, according to the prophecy, is to keep Harry and Draco together. Train and educate them together. I want to be there when that old man falls. I have a rather large bone to pick with him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry awoke slowly, unsure of where he was for a moment. He felt a warm body next to him, breath tickling his ear and he stiffened in fear. He cautiously opened his eyes, blond hair the first thing he saw. He relaxed marginally as the memories of what had happened the night before flooded his mind. _I have a dad, _he thought wondrously. _A __**real**__ dad. I'd better be a good son. Not be so freaky, or he'll send me away._ With that thought, Harry crawled from bed, determination in his eyes as he began to straighten out the bedroom. He was in the middle of picking up the clothes scattered around the room when a 'pop' sounded behind him. He jumped, startled, and turned quickly to see a diminutive creature behind him. The large eyes in the wrinkled face widened when the house elf spied the clothing in the little master's hands, and a gnarled hand went up to tug at an extremely large ear. Harry retreated until his back hit the wall behind him, and he screamed.

Draco, sound asleep, leapt from the bed, fists up, as he heard the bloodcurdling scream. He looked around blearily for the trouble, and stopped dead when he saw Dobby standing in front of his boy. It was his boy that was screaming, and he immediately rushed to the raven's side, making shushing motions. He flicked the house elf an irritated look as he tried to calm the terrified child. Finally, he snapped.

"Harry!" The emerald-eyed boy snapped his mouth shut and looked at Draco in terror, sure that this freakish behavior would get him sent away.

"Please don't tell my dad," the smaller boy begged. "I'll be good. I promise. It just scared me. Please don't say anything. I don't want to get sent away." The last was said in an embarrassed, fearful whisper as Harry's tear-filled eyes dropped to the floor. Dobby stepped forward and gently extracted the clothing from the child's limp arms before popping away. The sound startled Harry again, and he jumped, looking up at the spot where the elf had stood.

"Why do you think you'll be sent away?" the blond asked softly, looping an arm around the distraught child. Harry looked into silver eyes swimming with worry and answered.

"I'm…I'm a freak. If I don't try and be good, my dad'll see what a freak I am and send me away." Severus, alerted by the screams, had reached the doorway in time to hear the terrified child's statement. He immediately rushed forward, dropping to his knees in front of the pair. Darkened green eyes widened on the man, and Harry tried to push himself into the wall behind him. Snape barely restrained himself from grabbing the boy and pulling him into his arms, afraid of the same reaction he'd received the night before. He looked into the frightened eyes, keeping his tone soft and gentle.

"Harry, I could _never _send you away. I've spent these last five years searching for you. Why would you think you deserved to be sent away?" He hoped to get the boy to talk about his fears, so that he could chase them away once and for all.

"My…my aunt and uncle called me a freak," he began softly, face red. "They kept me locked up so that my freakishness wouldn't infect my cousin Dudley. The only thing I was good for was cooking and cleaning. If I don't prove to you that I'm valuable, you'll send me back to them. Or to someplace worse." Harry's face scrunched up as the terror flooded him. "Please don't send me away," he begged. "I'll do _anything_ you tell me. I'll cook. I'll clean. I'll do the gardening. You won't have to do anything. _Please_."

Severus knelt there, shocked and angrier than he'd ever been. _That old __**bastard**__ put my boy with abusive muggles, _he seethed silently. _He will pay for every year Harry had to spend there._ He reached forward slowly, giving Harry time to adjust, and gently pulled the boy into his arms. Harry stood stiffly in the embrace for a few moments, listening to the soft reassurances whispered in his ear.

"You will never be sent away," Severus whispered to his son, hands rubbing up and down the rigid boy's back. "I love you more than life itself. I've looked tirelessly for you. You are mine. No one or nothing else matters to me as much as you." Finally, after several minutes, Harry collapsed into the dark man, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and crying bitter, terrified tears into his shoulder.

* * *

"Why are you so dirty?" Draco asked as the pair sat in an enormous tub filled with scented water with bubbles. Harry had been entertaining himself messing with the foamy bubbles on top of the water but stopped instantly at the innocent question. He flushed darkly with shame.

"I'm not allowed to bathe," he said.

"But you're bathing now," Draco pointed out reasonably.

"_Before_. I wasn't allowed to bathe _before._"

"Oh." The blond realized that there would be a lot of those distinctions. Now and _before_. Shrugging, he put that away and turned toward Harry. "Do you want me to wash your back?" Emerald eyes widened as Harry looked at the other boy.

"You…you want to wash _my _back?" Draco wondered at the surprise, but then remembered _before._ He nodded, and before Harry could say anything, slithered around behind the raven and picked up a soft sponge. He soaped it up and started running it up and down the smaller boy's back. Harry sat stiff and scared for a moment, waiting for the cruelty he'd been expecting from the other boy. When it didn't come, he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of someone else taking care of _him _for a change. He was enjoying it so much that he hadn't realized Draco had finished until the sponge was shoved into his face. He jerked back, eyes flying to the silver orbs and seeing expectation there.

"My turn," he chirped cheerfully, then spun around and planted himself in front of the startled raven. Harry soaped the sponge and ran it over Draco's back. Draco purred happily and squirmed a little as Harry continued to scrub the blond's back. Soon enough, he was done and placed the sponge on the rim of the tub. Draco turned around, a look of contentment on his face. "I love getting my back washed," he said. "It always feels so good." Harry nodded agreement, and wordlessly stood in the tub, preparing to exit. His foot started to slip on the slick bottom, and Draco was there instantly, catching him and helping him from the tub. They stepped into the bedroom, Harry blushing in embarrassment, and looked for clothing. Harry expected to wear the same rags he had come to the Manor with, but was surprised when clean, neat clothing was thrust at him. He looked at the other boy in question.

"You will not be wearing those rags again," Draco said imperiously. "They were not even fit for a house elf. You will be wearing some of my clothing for the time being, until we can get you clothes of your own. Now put them on; everyone is expecting us for breakfast." The boys dressed quickly, Draco running a comb through impeccable blonde locks before handing the comb to Harry. The raven stared at it, running restless fingers along the seams in the slacks he was wearing, before Draco huffed impatiently and stalked toward the boy. Harry took a startled step back before the blond reached him to run the comb through disorderly inky locks. Harry stood perfectly still, waiting for the nastiness to begin. Draco heaved a resigned sigh as he realized he could do nothing with Harry's hair, and put the comb back. He reached for one of Harry's hands, softly admonishing him not to ruin the lay of the clothing, before they strode from the room. Harry walked with hunched shoulders and hanging head. Draco, seeing this posture from the corner of his eye, stopped them both in the hallway and turned to face the raven. Harry flinched reflexively, his eyes on the pointed chin in front of him.

"Look at me, Harry," the blond softly commanded. Harry reluctantly and slowly raised his eyes, taking in the lips and nose and pale skin of the boy before meeting patient silver eyes. "We will never be cruel to you here. There are others, outside these walls, who will. You need to learn to show the world that you are better than anyone else. You need to stand up straight and hold your head high. You are an important member of this family, and must act as such." Lecture over, Draco re-took Harry's hand and continued to lead him to the dining room. Harry tried to take in the instructions; he pulled himself up to his full height and put his head up, looking straight ahead. He saw Draco nod his approval from the corner of his eye, and smiled.

Upon reaching the dining room, Harry forgot all the instruction and instinctively curled into himself at seeing all the adults around the table. He recognized Tom and his father from the night before, but was unsure who the other five were. The two blondes at either end of the table looked like Draco, but the others were complete strangers and made Harry acutely uncomfortable. Draco leaned over and whispered something in the raven's ear. The smaller boy seemed to relax a little, and allowed Draco to lead him to a chair between Tom and Severus. The blond then rounded the table to sit at his father's right. Across from Harry, eyeing him speculatively, sat Bellatrix LeStrange, who had Rodolphus to her left and Rabastan to her right. The men showed open curiosity for the raven, and glanced at Snape occasionally as they waited for introductions.

"Harry," Severus said gently, a hand to the boy's shoulder, "that," indicating Lucius, "is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. At the other end is his mother, Narcissa. You know Tom," indicating the man to Harry's left, "and the woman across from you is Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister. The man to her left is her husband, Rodolphus," he gave a nod to the boy, "and the other is his brother, Rabastan." Severus looked at the three across the table with steely eyes. "This is my son, Harrison James Snape. You will treat him with kindness and respect at all times. _Is that understood?_" The veiled threat almost made Bella laugh, until she looked into the glittering hazel eyes of Riddle. The threat of severe punishment should she not heed Severus' warning was clear in those eyes, and she swallowed whatever nasty comment she would've said, simply nodding her acceptance. With that, Narcissa quietly summoned the house elves, who laid out the breakfast dishes. Harry's stomach growled very loudly, making all at the table very aware of his underfed condition. Though the clothes looked good on the boy, they sagged and hung from his undernourished frame. Harry blushed in embarrassment, hanging his head lower.

"It's all right," Tom leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear. "We understand that you've not been fed properly for a long time. No one here will think ill of you for eating your fill, and you will not be punished for it." Sighing and nodding his head, Harry reached for the eggs in front of him, dishing out a small portion to his plate. He asked for other foods to be passed to him, always acutely aware of the adults watching him. He ate slowly and carefully, trying to remember all of the table rules his aunt Petunia tried to teach Dudley. No one said anything, but every adult at the table was surprised at the genteel behavior of the small child, and wondered at its origins. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"So, Harry," she said, her loud, brash voice startling the boy into dropping food from his fork onto his lap. He blushed darkly and tears shimmered at the edges of his lashes. Bella frowned at the cowed behavior, and tried to temper the harshness of her voice. "Why have we never seen you before? Where have you been hiding?" Harry looked to his father for a moment, before answering the witch.

"I…I was living somewhere else for a while," he answered softly. He was trembling, and Tom stretched an arm across the boy's shoulders, trying to calm his nervousness.

"All will be explained after breakfast," Tom said, iron in his voice. He helped Harry to clean the small mess and encouraged him to continue eating. Taking the cue, the other adults at the table started conversations about other things, leaving the timid child alone. Harry slowly ate, keeping wary eyes on all the strange adults around him, and finished before anyone else. He waited patiently for the others to finish, and jumped when Tom suddenly spoke to him.

"Do you not want any more, Harry?" he asked quietly. The raven shook his head, his eyes down, and Tom pushed away from the table, pulling Harry's chair out at the same time. "You may go out into the gardens if you wish," he said. The small boy nodded hesitantly, and Draco was instantly at his side.

"I'll take you."

* * *

"So, Severus," Bella began as soon as they were all seated in the library, "a son?"

"Yes, Trix," the woman scowled at the hated nickname, "my son."

"Where did he come from? None of us knew you were even involved with anyone."

"Only Lucius and Narcissa knew of my involvement with Lily. Tom learned of it after…after she was m-murdered."

"That…that jumped-up mudblood?" Bella nearly shrieked, ignoring Severus' pain in her outrage. Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously on the woman, and she wisely clamped her mouth shut on anything else she would have said.

"Lily was adopted by a muggle family," Riddle snarled. "She was my _sister_, sent to that damned orphanage by Albus Dumbledore. She was a pureblood, and wife to Severus. And you will mind your tongue lest I remove it permanently." Bella ducked her head and mumbled an apology.

"So, Lord Riddle," Rodolphus tried to ease the tension, "the little Snape is your nephew?"

"Yes, he is. And he will know what it means to be a Riddle, as well as a Snape."

"If I may be so bold, my Lord, why is the little Snape so…cowed?" Rabastan asked gently. A pained look crossed Severus' and Tom's faces.

"He was living with some abusive muggles," Sev intoned somberly. "He was treated no better than a house elf. When Tom went to him, he found him in a small cupboard under the stairs. Harry was made to sleep there. He was made to believe that his magic was not real; that he was a freak and all he deserved was what they gave him." Rage filled Bellatrix's eyes as she heard the treatment of the little Snape, and she looked at Tom, a question in her eyes.

"Yes, Bella. We will be paying a visit to the muggles. Call a meeting."

* * *

"Draco? What did you mean when you said that I was yours?" The boys had been playing quietly by the broom shed, near the Quidditch pitch. Draco had scrounged up some gobstones, and was teaching Harry how to play the game.

"Oh, just that you belong to me. My father told me since I was little that Uncle Sev's son would belong to me."

"So, I'm…I'm your _slave_?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. I really don't know how to explain it, except that you belong to me. I'm sure when we're older, our fathers will explain it better."

"OK." And the matter was dropped. A house elf popped up then, startling Harry again, which sent the gobstones flying. Draco fought mightily to hold in his laughter, and mostly succeeded, except for a quiet snort or two. Harry looked at the other boy, blushing, misery in his emerald eyes, and Draco sobered quickly.

"Tippy be telling young masters that they be needed in library." The elf popped away, and Harry stared, awed, at the place the elf used to be. Standing, Draco held out a hand, pulling Harry to his feet when he grabbed it. As they walked back to the Manor, Draco began talking.

"That was a house elf, Harry. There are many at the Manor, and they all do the chores you were made to do when you lived with those disgusting muggles. You will be assigned a personal house elf in a little while. Don't be afraid of anyone here. Some of my relatives may seem a little off, but they will never hurt you. They will, however, be teaching us how to use our magic. Father has procured practice wands for us, and we will be learning all the beginner spells. If we go to Hogwarts, we'll have an advantage, and be able to keep high marks in the classes." Harry stared at Draco, mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'll…I'll be learning _magic_?" The blond rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ you'll be learning magic. You _are_ a wizard, after all."

"So…so I'm really not a freak?" The glare Harry received told him the answer to that question.

"Honestly," the blond huffed, "do you really think I'd be associating with a freak?" Harry's relieved laughter was slightly hysterical, and Draco looped a companionable arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "We're going to have such _fun_," he whispered conspiratorially in Harry's ear, making the other boy giggle again.

They reached the library with Harry's giggles still ringing through the halls, and everyone in the room looked at the door, happy to see the boy so relaxed. As soon as the brunet's eyes lit on the adults in the room, he froze, shrinking into himself again. Severus stood and strode to the boys, gently taking Harry's hand from Draco's and pulling him to a big, soft, overstuffed chair. Snape sat first, then tugged his son into his lap, wrapping arms around the stiff little body and whispering softly into the raven's ear. Whatever Severus had said seemed to calm the boy, for he relaxed back into the loving embrace, burrowing his face into his father's neck to hide his embarrassment. Smiling, the Potions Master hugged the boy closer, leaning his head on the messy locks and sighing with contentment.

"Why Severus," Bella cooed, "you look positively _beautiful _when you smile." Everyone snickered as Snape glared half-heartedly at the impertinent witch, but he was too happy to be angry at anything said to him. They allowed Severus his moment before they got down to business.

"Harry," Tom said gently to get the child's attention, "we need to ask you some questions, and tell you some things. Do you think you can participate?" Harry lifted his head from his father's shoulder and looked at the other man.

"Yes."

"First, let me tell you that you're my nephew. That fat muggle is no relation to you. Your mother was adopted by your aunt's family after our parents were killed. Your mother was my sister, which makes you my nephew. This means that you will never have to go back to that house again. This is your home now; this is where you belong." Emeralds stared into hazel, and the boy visibly relaxed at the news. Harry smiled tentatively at the other man, and Tom grinned widely at the acceptance. "Excellent. Your father, Lucius, Rabastan and I will be responsible for teaching you everything you need to know of the wizarding world. Draco has already had most of these lessons, but he may attend if he so wishes." Tom glanced over at the small blond to see the boy's head nodding vigorously in the affirmative.

"I'm sure that you will know things my tutors didn't even know," the boy sniffed. The room erupted in laughter, and Lucius hugged his son to his side, pride shining from grey eyes.

"Now, we've already discussed Hogwarts, and Lucius has convinced Severus and myself that you should attend when you're of age. He's already put things into motion at the Ministry, and by the end of the day you will be known as Harrison James Snape, and your true birth records will be on file there. My parents have left a sizeable inheritance, of which I need to get an accounting. I will do that shortly, and should there be anything there for you, I will bring it straightaway. I'm almost positive they've left provisions for grandchildren, as most pureblood families tend to do. I will also bring any photographs and mementos of your mother's, if you wish."

"Yes, please."

"On to more important matters. Could you please tell us of your treatment while you were with the muggles?" Hesitantly, Harry spoke. He talked of chores and 'games'; of vile words and cruel punishments. He spoke of long hours of work with no food; of working until nearly dawn only to be roused from fitful sleep for yet more chores. He spoke of the love and care shown his cousin, while he received harsh slaps and looks of revulsion. He spoke of the desire to have died with his parents, and the bitter, consuming loneliness, his simple words making the information more painful. By the time he had finished speaking, he was clutched tightly to a heaving chest, tears raining down on him. The shock and anger from everyone in the room vibrated like a living thing, and it took many long minutes for everyone to regain their equilibrium.

"As…" Tom's voice was rough, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "As you were never part of the family, where did you learn to behave properly? How did you learn any table manners, since you weren't allowed to eat with them?"

"My aunt Petunia made sure I knew how to 'behave properly' in case any visitors were to drop in. They didn't allow me to eat with them, but I was made to serve them, and I watched carefully as she tried to teach Dudley how to act at the table." A genuine smirk appeared on the raven's face, startling many in the room. "It was pointless. He's too stupid to know what's good for him."

"Tomorrow," Tom said with finality. "We start your lessons tomorrow. We must teach you how to comport yourself as a pureblood. You will have the rest of today to play and get to know your family. All of your family," his arm swept out to encompass the room, and Harry trembled with sudden nerves. With that said, Tom rose and swiftly strode from the room. Harry looked from person to person, seeing the curiosity in every gaze, and he shivered harder. Arms squeezed him comfortingly as Severus whispered in his ear.

"It's ok, Harry. I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Father," an eleven year old Draco announced quietly, "there are two owls here. Common barn owls. Couldn't possibly be anyone we know." Lucius rose from his desk and exited the office, glaring at the offending owls as soon as he saw them perched on the balusters heading the staircase. He'd recognized them from his Hogwarts days, and wasn't looking forward to this.

"Severus," he called quietly into the library, where father and son were cuddled together on a sofa, reading a story about a quest for enchanted stones. The dark head looked over at the blond in the doorway, and the look in the slate-grey eyes worried Severus.

"Wait here, Harry," he said to the boy beside him. "I shall return shortly." He rose from the sofa and crossed to the doorway.

"Draco," Lucius said as he turned to his own son, "why don't you wait in the library with Harry? We won't be but a moment." Nodding, the blond strode regally into the library, curling up on the sofa with the brunet, where they pushed the book aside in favor of whispering conspiratorially together, heads touching. Lucius and Severus watched for a moment, before looking at each other and smirking.

"They're going to be hellions at Hogwarts," Severus predicted with malicious glee in his voice.

"That they are." The men strode over to the owls, Lucius relieving them of their burdens and shooing them to the Malfoy owlery, where they could get a bit of refreshment and sleep before returning to the school. Both owls hooted gratefully at the instruction before taking wing. Severus took the one held out to him and opened it.

_Master Harrison James Snape_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Master Snape,_

_It is with great pleasure that I invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your name has been in the Book of Magic since birth, and we would be honored to have you within our hallowed halls. Enclosed, please find the list of texts required for your classes, as well as a list of materials for the courses you're assigned. Your tuition has been thoughtfully provided for, and we look forward to seeing you on September first._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonnegal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Severus looked over to see that Draco's letter read the same, word for word. Shrugging, he flipped to the next page, scanning the texts and classes his son would have. His eyebrows rose as he saw the curriculum.

"Ancient Runes. Arithmancy. Potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts." A snort followed this before he continued on. "Charms. Transfiguration. History of Magic. Herbology. Care of Magical Creatures. Astronomy." Severus blinked, then blinked again at the last class listed. "Muggle Studies?" he said incredulously. Looking over, he noticed that Draco had exactly the same classes. "Why in Merlin's name would our sons need to take Muggle Studies? Their schedules are tremendously overloaded as it is."

"Look, Severus," Lucius pointed out a spot on the parchment. "They have a choice to drop a couple of the classes. I suggest they drop Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Neither class will be beneficial to them."

"Don't you think they're a little young for ancient runes and arithmancy?"

"Actually, I think both boys would handle the classes brilliantly. After all, Tom and Bella have worked tirelessly with them to help them understand the basics. I have also made the school aware of their educations. The school board was more than willing to make an exception for our boys, considering their practice test scores." He noted the nervousness in his companion and understood the origin. "I understand your fears, and the fears of Tom. Dumbledore cannot do anything now. We've taken care of the Dursleys, and the Ministry has been made fully aware of your marriage to Lily, and the birth of your son. The headmaster has no standing, and cannot take your child from you again. The boys _need _to go to school if they are to cultivate the allies and contacts necessary to unseat Dumbledore from his lofty throne. It will be good for them." Severus couldn't help but nod his agreement. "Besides," Lucius continued with a smirk, "you and Tom will both be there. I doubt Dumbledore will be able to get within a foot of Harry."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked softly. It was the night before the boys needed to go to the train station and board the Hogwarts Express. Draco had completed his packing several hours earlier, but Harry was still dithering about with his clothing and supplies, arranging and rearranging his trunk repeatedly. He paused in this comforting motion and looked into concerned silver eyes.

"Of course I'm nervous," Harry replied quietly. "It's a new place, Draco. In spite of the friends you've introduced me to, there's a whole other world waiting for me. For us. New faces, new experiences, new chances to be ridiculed and harassed; to be a freak once again." In spite of the five intervening years, Harry sometimes acted like the Dursleys were only yesterday. Everyone at the Manor, and every one of Draco's friends, worked to free Harry from his bitter memories. For the most part, they'd succeeded. Except when it was time for the raven to face a new situation, or new people. Then the memories always came flooding back, reminding Draco of just how fragile the brunet really was.

"Your father will be there. And uncle Tom will be there, also. You'll have plenty of protection. Besides, you'll be sorted into the same house as the rest of us. It's not like you'll ever be far away from friendly faces."

"I know," Harry sighed thoughtfully. "I'm just worried about the headmaster. I don't want to lose you; any of you. I love you all so much."

"I love you, too, Harry," the blond replied, smirking. He and Harry had been made aware of the prophecy, and its inherent meaning. Harry was, understandably, uncomfortable at the idea of being close to someone like that, and even more uncomfortable that it had to be Draco. His feelings for the blond had changed over time, and he was afraid the other would never feel like that for him, prophecy be damned. It didn't help that Draco took every opportunity to tease a blush from the brunet, jibing him about the prophecy in subtle ways. Harry blushed at the thoughts rolling through his head, and a quiet snicker drew his eyes to the blond reclining on the bed. Silver eyes gleamed with good humor at the raven, and Harry relaxed. He stood gracefully from the floor and strode over to the large dresser by the wall. He had nearly forgotten the photo album Tom had retrieved from the vaults at Gringotts, just for him. It was filled with pictures of his mother and grandparents, as well as photos of Tom as a child. It was a connection to family he'd never known, and he cherished it.

He rooted through the keepsake box, finding the chain that held three rings, each bearing a crest of his family. One was the Potter family crest; as James had cared for him like a son, the Potter fortunes were left to him. James had named Harry his heir until such time as James had fathered his own children. Since the Potter line died before that could happen, Harry automatically became heir. Another was the Riddle family crest. Tom's father had been a mover and a shaker in the Ministry, and the younger Riddle was suitably proud. He gave Harry the ring, knowing that the protections in the crest would serve Harry well at Hogwarts. The third ring was the Prince family crest. It was the only other thing Severus' parents had thought to give him, and he was proud to pass it to his child. Harry took it to his trunk and slid it into a side pocket. He would slip it on when he arrived at Hogwarts. He tucked the photo album into the invisibility cloak packed away, the only other legacy James had given to the boy.

"Can you imagine all the fun we could get up to with that invisibility cloak?" Draco asked, a mischievous gleam in his silver eyes. Harry looked over, grinning. He and Draco had spent most of their time these last few weeks before school plotting pranks. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode were all guests at the Manor at one time or another over the summer, and Harry bonded with them over plans to turn Hogwarts into one large practical joke. None of the pranks would be cruel, the targets not defined by blood status. It was just to be innocent fun. Tom and Severus had encouraged Lucius to let go of his prejudices, and Harry worked tirelessly to convince the other pureblood children, including Draco, not to judge by blood status alone. It was an uphill battle, and he had succeeded to some extent. Draco and the others had agreed to reserve judgment until after a suitable time had passed. It was the best Harry could hope for. Just then, Severus appeared at their bedroom door.

"Time to settle down to sleep," he said. Harry stood and walked to his father, hesitating for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, burrowing his head into the man's chest and inhaling the scent of sandalwood and soap. He was thrilled that he was able to do so simple an act any time he wanted. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he felt a kiss dropped to his messy head. A hand stroked through the soft strands of ebony hair, and a murmured 'I love you' made the raven sigh, happiness swelling in his chest. He squeezed a little tighter before stepping back to look up into his father's eyes. Love and pride glowed from the fond gaze Harry received, and he impulsively reached up and brushed a soft kiss against the Potions Master's cheek. Blushing, the raven backed away, a silly smile on his face. Severus walked into the room with the boy, preparing to tuck the pair in, as was their nightly routine since Harry had arrived. Once tucked into the bed, with Draco curled around the raven, the Potion's Master sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shall we speak of your mother tonight?" It was an oft-performed ritual for Severus to talk to his son about Lily, to give the child some sense of the mother he never knew. Harry considered for a moment, before shaking his head. He had some questions.

"Who is the rest of the prophecy about?" he asked quietly. "The headmaster believes it to be me, but I know it isn't."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figured that, since it's part of our prophecy, maybe Draco and I should get to know him, or her. Band together for a common goal." Severus smirked at the sound of that before agreeing.

"That is a splendid idea. The other prophecy child is Neville Longbottom. It was his parents that passed information of your location to Lupin and Black, allowing us to retrieve you. It saddens me to say that Longbottom's parents were punished for their treachery."

"Who is the Dark Lord? At least, according to Dumbledore." Severus was silent for a time, trying to come up with the best way to explain.

"Albus Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord to be your uncle, Tom Riddle." Both boys stared at the man in shock at the unexpected disclosure. Severus nodded his head somberly in confirmation.

"But…but why? Uncle Tom's the best!" Laughter from the doorway had all heads turning to see Tom standing at the door, flushing with pride.

"Thank you, Harry," he said with great amusement as he walked into the room. "I love you, too." He sat in the spot Severus had vacated when Tom entered the room. "As to why, Dumbledore wants to make me villain so he has somewhere to direct suspicion and fear. He's fabricated a lie to cover his involvement with your mother's death, as well as the deaths of my parents. He's used this lie to cover his attack on the Longbottoms as well.

"You see, Albus Dumbledore was once a great wizard. He was kind and generous, and worked tirelessly to protect the wizarding world. He had his own Dark Lord to defeat, and that power went to his head. It made him believe that he could do no wrong; that everything he does is for the Greater Good."

"How did he decide what was for the 'greater good'?" Draco asked quietly. Tom smiled softly as he answered.

"Why, he believes that anything Dark related is inherently evil, and therefore must be defeated. His idea of the 'greater good' is to turn everyone into obedient sheep, practicing the magics he deems proper and Light. All wizards and witches, as long as they're Light-oriented, are welcomed. He wishes to include the muggleborns. Nothing wrong with that, either; however the influence of the muggleborns is pushing away our history, our traditions. We are losing who we are as a wizarding society and allowing the muggle-based biases to take root. Everyone must hold the jobs he regards as appropriate, and Dark creatures and magical beings have no place in our society. He's made it very difficult for Lupin and Greyback to gain meaningful employment. He hasn't been able to displace the goblins at Gringotts, but that is only because they own the building and a majority of the gold within it. It wouldn't be wise for him to alienate them at this juncture, until he's been able to get what he wants from them."

"Let me guess," Harry muttered angrily. "He wants the gold." Tom laughed.

"Oh, yes. But he also wants the goblin-made artifacts, as well as the ability to wield their magic. He hasn't yet been able to convince them to comply and teach him. They're wise to his manipulations and are just biding their time until they meet one worthy enough to ally with. They're understandably wary of any and all wizards, so it will take a remarkable individual to get them to change their minds."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, but Severus forestalled him. "That is enough for tonight. You must sleep, as you'll have to leave the Manor early to get a good compartment and ready yourself to 'meet and greet' your fellow students." With that, Tom murmured 'nox' and the lights went out. The adults left the two boys in the bed, heads swimming with all the information they had gleaned. Draco nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck, whispering a 'good night' before he drifted off. Harry's face heated at the affectionate gesture, and he had to settle himself before he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't want any reviews about dentists not being doctors. In the strictest sense, they _are_. They still have to study anatomy and body systems, the same as physicians. They chose to specialize in teeth, rather than brains or lungs or hearts.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Dobby popped in next to the bed where the boys were sleeping and gently nudged Harry.

"Master, you be getting up for breakfast and school." Groaning, the brunet opened bleary eyes and whispered his thanks to the elf. It popped away, and Harry lay there for a few blissful minutes, inhaling the fragrance of the blonde hair beneath his nose before he jostled Draco awake.

" 'M up, 'm up," he mumbled incoherently, shifting and rolling onto his back. Harry chuckled as he crawled from the bed, stripping on his way to the showers. He had just finished his toilette when the blond finally made an appearance in the bathroom, already naked and glaring for all he was worth at the laughing brunet. Harry avoided looking directly at the grumpy blond, just catching tantalizing glimpses of him from the corner of his eye. He wasn't able to move until Draco had disappeared into the shower, and then he vacated quickly, shaking his head sorrowfully at himself. By the time Draco made his appearance, pristine as usual, Harry was already dressed and on his way out the door.

"Hurry up, Sleeping Beauty," he called cheerfully, "before you miss breakfast." Laughing at the returning growl, Harry made his way slowly to the dining room, the nervousness from the night before returning in spades. He started to fidget with the seams in his trousers when an arrogant drawl startled him out of his thoughts.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to disrupt the lay of your clothing, Harry?" There was amusement behind the arrogance, and Harry turned to the hurried footsteps, waiting for the blond to catch up. The brunet smiled, relieved that Draco was able to jostle him out of his brooding. Draco took Harry's hand and they continued on to the dining room at a quickened pace, feeling time escaping them. They continued to chat, Draco endeavoring to alleviate Harry's nerves, and they entered the dining room talking about the kinds of potions they would be brewing this year, and how easy the potions professor was going to be, considering that they were related to the man. Said man laughed darkly when he heard this, and both boys flushed guiltily, looking into the menacing obsidian eyes a little fearfully.

"Think so, do you?" he purred sinisterly. "I will not be treating either one of you any differently than the rest of the class. In point of fact, I will most likely be _harder_ on the two of you, as my expectations of you will be higher than the rest of the students."

"Sorry, Dad," Harry mumbled, feeling a little ashamed at his behavior. Draco also mumbled an apology, equally shamefaced. Nodding his approval, Severus finished his meal before standing.

"I must get to Hogwarts. I spent last night going over my curriculum and ensuring the classroom and lab met with my standards. Now I need to be there to greet the mini-menaces I shall be teaching." Laughter sent the man on his way, and the boys hurried to the table, grabbing what they could before they rushed to the front hall, waiting on Lucius and Narcissa. Tom, in serpent form, was curled comfortingly around Harry's neck. It was decided that Tom would appear as Harry's familiar, and he had assumed his serpent form. He was a tad large, but by concentrating his magic, he was able to shrink to a size more suitable to be hidden under Harry's clothing and hair.

"Are we ready, children?" Lucius asked. Nods of assent from the boys, and they were on their way to the stretch limo waiting outside the Manor gates. Harry climbed in, followed by Draco. Narcissa and Lucius sat together on the opposite bench, and the door shut. A light tap on the partition behind him, and the car began to move smoothly away from the gates.

"Uncle Lucius, why do you use a limousine? If we're magical, why don't we apparate?" Harry's question had Lucius smiling in amusement.

"We must maintain the proper appearances for a wealthy pureblood family," he began. Harry scowled at the snootiness of the comment, but held his tongue as Lucius gave him a _look_. "We are held in great esteem in wizarding society," he continued, "as are most of the wealthier families. Tom's family, as well as Longbottom's, also receive such regard. It is expected. Mr. Potter's family was one of the most highly regarded wizarding families. James, for all of his kindness, was a bit of a spoiled child while in Hogwarts. Even though he helped to protect Severus and Lily's relationship, he and his mates took great delight in harassing and pranking Severus. It still surprises me that your father was able to put all of that resentment behind him, for you. So we, as the higher echelon of society, must maintain a semblance of propriety when in public."

"Is…is Dad looked down upon because of his blood status? I know he's a halfblood, and his parents were…not wealthy. Does that make a difference in how he's viewed?"

"No, Harry. Your father is the youngest Potions Master to ever earn that certificate of title. He worked tirelessly to obtain that distinction. He is exceedingly talented at what he does, and his skills are to be envied. Because of his station, his skills, he is highly sought-after, and has built substantial wealth from his calling. He has been able to completely refurbish Spinner's End, and has renamed it Prince Manor. It is now in trust for you, when you reach your wizarding majority."

"I understand why we need to be wary of muggleborns, but wouldn't it be better to educate them on the world they are to enter, rather than trying to keep them out?"

"It is not just the preservation of tradition and history that concerns us about muggleborns. It is also the very real potential that muggles will discover our world, and attempt to eradicate it. We are in danger from those wizards and witches who cross our borders, because every muggleborn who enters has the very real possibility of revealing our world to the narrow-minded, fearful muggles who hover just outside it." Harry wanted to ask more questions, but they had arrived at Kings Cross station, and the boys clambered from the limo and went to the boot to pull out their trunks. The driver had fetched a luggage cart, and the boys heaved their trunks onto the conveyance, Harry pulling it as Draco walked between his parents.

They approached the pillar between platform nine and ten and waited for another family to enter. All of the people they were waiting on had brilliant red hair, pale skin and freckles. The two tallest boys were twins, and the youngest, a girl, looked terrified at all the hustle and bustle going on around her. Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"The Weasleys. Purebloods. Their father works in the Ministry. They're very poor, and have a hard time trying to keep their children in clothing and supplies for school. Yet they maintain a higher status because of their connections to the headmaster." Harry nodded, watching carefully as the group, one at a time, ran toward the pillar and disappeared within it. The raven looked at Lucius, amusement sparkling in his green eyes.

"This is a rather undignified way for wealthy purebloods to enter the platform," he quipped cheekily. Lucius mock glared at the boy for a second, before breaking out in a smile.

"It is, yes. You will enter in this manner for this one time only, just so that you know where the entrance is located." Harry nodded his understanding, then smiled widely, sweeping his arm out and giving a sarcastic half-bow.

"After you." Grumbling about impertinence, Lucius dashed, as regally as he could, toward the pillar, disappearing into it. Harry and Draco struggled to hold in their laughter, but let loose when Narcissa winked at the boys, lifted her skirts, and ran for the pillar, a wide grin on her face. She disappeared to the delighted laughter of the boys, and both Malfoys, slightly out of breath, waited patiently on the other side for them. Draco appeared first, still wiping tears from his eyes, his face split with a wide smile. He glanced at his parents and burst out laughing again, bending over with the force of it. He hadn't moved far enough away from the pillar, and Harry ran full-tilt into him. They went down in a tangle of limbs, the cart nearly tipping its contents to the pavement. A quick grab from Lucius prevented the spill, and both parents stood and watched as the boys continued to bellow out laughter. Fortunately, there were few people there, so they hadn't gained a great deal of unwanted attention.

Ron Weasley, watching from a short distance away, came forward and leaned down to help the boys up to their feet. Snickers and snorts still erupted from the pair as they steadied themselves before turning to the redhead.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. He stuck his hand out, enfolding Ron's as the redhead did the same. "My name is Harry." Ron nodded as they shook. Harry turned to his blond companion. "This is Draco." Draco extended his hand, watching with veiled surprise as Weasley shook it.

"I'm Ron," the redhead said quietly. "I already know who you are, and I'm very pleased to meet you." Glancing over at his mother, who was beaming widely, he leaned in to whisper, "My mum insisted I make friends with you," indicating Harry, "but I'm sure she didn't expect me to be friends with a Malfoy." Harry frowned at this, and started to back away. Ron quickly stalled the movement. "It's not like that. Mum and the headmaster have been plotting. Seems I'm required to keep you on the 'straight and narrow' path. Me and Neville have been talking. He's told me everything the headmaster did to him, and he also told me about that prophecy. Mum only knows the part about Nev, but believes it's about you, same as Dumbledore. So the headmaster wants you to have 'suitable' friends." Ron shrugged, unconcerned. "If you want to be my friend, fine. I'm on Nev's side, anyway, which means I'm on yours, too."

"Thank you, Weasley," Draco said softly, nodding respectfully. "We'll leave a special signal on our compartment. Join us there once the train leaves the station. Bring Longbottom." With a final nod, the redhead sauntered back to his family. Harry and Draco watched as Mrs. Weasley hissed animatedly to her youngest son. He turned red for a moment, but then shrugged and nodded. Satisfied, Mrs. Weasley looked back smugly at Harry, before turning an icy glare to the blond beside him. Draco pulled himself up to his full height, looking vaguely insulted, before Harry took his hand to calm him down.

"We'll find out what that was about soon," the brunet whispered as they walked toward the train. Malfoy house elves, summoned by Lucius, had already secured the boys' belongings within a compartment, protecting it so that only Malfoy magic could breach the wards. Boarding the train, the pair walked down the corridor until they came to the compartment. Draco went first, pulling down the wards as he entered the compartment, and waited until Harry was in. Turning to his parents, who had walked with them into the train, he smiled before leaning up to kiss Lucius, then Narcissa. He stepped away from the doorway, and Harry took his place to do the same.

"You've already begun to make allies," Lucius murmured proudly. "Be wary, and always aware of your surroundings. Never let your guard down. And Tom," the serpent around Harry's neck hissed quietly, "don't let anything happen to our boys. I don't care that you are more powerful than I. There will be no place you can hide that I won't find you and strip your flesh from your bones." Hissing that sounded suspiciously like laughter erupted from the snake, and Harry quickly closed the door before Lucius could do anything violent. The boys watched through the window as Narcissa bullied and argued the man off the train, snickering at the Malfoy patriarch's cowed look before they pulled the shades down, obscuring any attempts to peer into the compartment. Harry felt Tom's magic pass him as wards went up around the compartment, and a discreet mark went up on one of the windows.

They sat on benches across from each other, sighing heavily in relief. Harry pulled out his arithmancy book, while Draco checked out the ancient runes text. They had both looked over their texts very carefully after purchasing them, and saw that the work would be no more difficult than what they had already learned. They entertained themselves with going over material already learned until the train left the station, jostling them slightly as it chugged away. The loud horn startled Harry slightly, and he laughed in embarrassment at his continued nervousness. Draco smirked without taking his eyes off of his text, and Harry stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"Very mature, Harry," the blond murmured, smirk widening. Before the raven could formulate a reply, there was a discreet tap at the compartment door. Harry stood, peeking through the drawn shade, before he opened the door to let in Draco's friends, followed closely by Ron and Neville. A bushy-haired girl trailed in last, looking lost and out of place. Harry looked to Ron, waiting for introductions before he said anything. Ron just shrugged, blushing.

"Harry, Draco," pointing at the raven then the blond, "this is Neville Longbottom." The curly-haired boy shuffled forward, sticking his hand out. Amber eyes stared into emerald, almost as if in challenge, and Harry's brow rose slowly on his forehead. He looked at Ron, and the snake around the raven's neck shifted minutely as he felt the other boy's magic thrumming around them. Ron nudged Longbottom in the back, scowling. "Easy, Nev. They aren't going to hurt you. They won't tell Dumbledore." The light of challenge left Neville's eyes and he relaxed, smiling easily.

"Hi. Sorry about that. After meeting Ron's mum, I'm leery of any new faces."

"That is completely understandable, Longbottom," Draco drawled. "We're not taking any chances either. The wards you've stepped through will prevent you from repeating anything said here." The bushy-haired girl frowned at that news, shifting to look at the blond. Silver eyes looked back, no censure in them, only curiosity.

"Why do you have such advanced wards around the compartment?" she asked. She went on before anyone could answer. "Who put them up for you? It's not anything we'll be learning this year."

"This," Ron said with a grimace, "is Hermione Granger." Draco looked at the girl more closely, thinking.

"Granger…Granger…can't say that I've heard the name before. Who are your parents?" The girl hesitated before answering, putting some of the other occupants on edge. Finally, after several minutes of silence, she answered.

"They're…they're Samuel and Jennifer Granger. They're dentists." There was silence as the occupants tried to absorb this information. Only Harry and Tom knew what a dentist was, and Harry was nervous for the girl; afraid of everyone's reactions when they found out she was muggleborn.

"What are dentists?" Pansy finally asked. Harry leapt to the girl's rescue, hoping to mitigate any extreme reactions.

"Dentists are doctors that specialize in taking care of people's teeth." Eyes widened as they looked at the girl, and many seemed confused by the information.

"Why in Merlin's name would someone want to take care of people's _teeth_? That's just…just revolting!" Theo said with a pronounced shudder.

"Aren't doctors the muggle equivalent of healers?" Millicent asked curiously. Her eyes gleamed with interest as she looked at the muggleborn.

"Yes, they are," Harry answered. He reached up to unwind the serpent from around his neck and set it down beside him, hoping Tom would revert so that he could help handle the situation if it got out of hand.

"How do muggles heal other muggles without magic?" Blaise wanted to know, his own curiosity getting the best of him.

"Muggles invented medications and surgical procedures to help care for other muggles," a new voice said, startling the occupants. Everyone was so intent on Hermione that they didn't notice the snake change form. Tom sat beside Harry, smiling slightly at the startlement. "The muggles take the medications to get rid of illnesses and infections, and perform surgeries to remove parts of the body that are rotted, or filled with a sickness that medicines won't cure."

"Your parents can do _that_?" Draco asked with undisguised awe. Harry smiled to himself; Hermione would be just fine. He watched as the girl flushed at the admiration, before she sat down beside the blond to explain what dentists _really_ do. Everyone else listened raptly to her, and Harry leaned into his uncle, happy that this muggleborn would be given a fair chance.

"Thanks for your help, uncle Tom," Harry whispered softly, leaning further into the man. A hand carded gently through his hair, and he sighed happily.

"You're very welcome, Harry. I will do anything within my power to see you safe and happy." Emerald eyes watched as the occupants of the compartment got to know each other, and he blinked sleepily, unable to fight the pull of slumber. Snuggling a little deeper, he drifted off to the quiet hum of voices, waking some time later to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. His eyes blinked open to meet the amused silver eyes of Draco, the grin making the raven blush in embarrassment.

"Did I snore?" Harry asked, blushing deeper. Laughter met the question, and his eyes widened, remembering the other children in the compartment. He burrowed his face into his uncle's side, feeling the rumbling chuckle of Tom's amusement.

"No, Harry," Ron's voice answered with laughter, "you didn't snore. We were just wondering who you were snuggling into." Harry slowly sat up, eyes intent on the floor of the compartment until he could get his embarrassment under control. When he had finally stopped blushing, he raised his head, looking at everyone in the compartment. He glanced over at his uncle for permission, and a subtle nod allowed him to explain.

"This is Tom Riddle. He is my uncle." Gasps met the introduction, and everyone in the car bowed their heads in respect to the man. Surprise colored his hazel eyes, and he looked at Ron for explanation.

"Nev and I know who you are, sir," he responded to the unasked question. "We've been filling everyone else here in on what the headmaster has been doing. What he has done. Not everyone is as devoted to Dumbledore as my parents. You will find you have a lot of allies in the wizarding world."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate the confidence you have in me. I am an unregistered Animagus, and I will be acting as Harry's familiar while he is at the school, to ensure that he and Draco remain safe. Can I assume that Mr. Longbottom will be protected, as well?"

"There's no need," Neville spoke up. "Since the headmaster believes the part of the prophecy he'd heard pertains to Harry, I will not be in his sights. I will be able to move around the castle with little notice."

"Not to worry, sir," Blaise spoke up quietly. "We will all keep an eye on Longbottom, as well as Harry and Draco when you are unavailable." The bell chiming the approach of Hogsmeade station sounded, and all the children jumped into action, leaving the compartment for their own, while Harry and Draco scrambled to get into their school robes. Tom quickly shifted into his serpent form, and the raven gently looped him around his neck. Pulling their trunks from beneath the seats, they waited until the train had stopped completely before stepping out into the aisle. They were instantly jostled and bumped by the other students rushing to get off the train, and quickly lost each other in the bustling crowd. Harry was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic amongst all the moving bodies, and he heaved a huge sigh of relief once he left the train. He stepped to the side, looking for Draco, and spotted him a little way ahead, scanning the crowd quickly for him. Silver eyes glanced his way, then widened as the blond made a beeline for Harry, grinning widely.

"There you are," he huffed, a little out of breath. "Merlin, I thought I'd lost you." He grabbed Harry's hand while the castle elves took their trunks ahead to the school. Tugging gently, the blond pulled Harry over to the crowd of children they had traveled with. Over all the hustle, bustle and noise, a deep rumbling voice boomed, startling many of the younger children.

"First years, over here. First years, form a line over here behind me." Harry and Draco turned as one, eyes widening on the gigantic man standing over by some rickety-looking boats, waving his arm, the lantern in his hand doing little to dispel the gloom. The boys looked at each other, fear swimming just below the surface.

"He can't be serious!" Draco gasped incredulously. Hermione crowded closer to the boys, her face reflecting her own trepidation.

"I'm afraid he is. According to _Hogwarts: A History_, those…_conveyances" _said with no little scorn in a trembling voice, "are how the first years get to the castle. No one has ever drowned. There's a giant squid in the lake to prevent that, though there was one student who did fall overboard about fifty years ago." Draco glared at the witch.

"Thanks for that, Granger," he spat, fear making his voice shake. She shrugged, shamefaced, and walked to Ron, whose pallor made his freckles stand out even more. Blaise shrugged and clapped his hands together, making everyone jump.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "We'd best get going. Don't want to make the very large, hairy man angry at us our first day."


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter Six**

The trembling students stepped from the boats and onto dry land with huge sighs of relief. The trip wasn't terrible, but none of them fancied falling overboard to find out if the giant squid part was true. They were too terrified to properly appreciate the view of the castle in the twilight, windows glowing with warm, welcoming light, and were just grateful they'd made it in one piece. The giant man, who had introduced himself as Hagrid, led the bedraggled and exhausted first years to the doors of the castle, leaving them in the capable hands of the deputy headmistress.

"I am Professor McGonagall, your deputy headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. I am also Head of Gryffindor House, and some of you will be under my charge. In just a few moments, I will lead you into the antechamber, where you will wait to be called for the sorting. You will sit on a stool, and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. It will sift through your thoughts and personality to gauge to which house you would be best suited. Do not be alarmed; this will not harm you in any way. When your house is announced, Professor Snape will magic the appropriate House patch to your school robes and you will join your fellow housemates. I want you to enter the castle in an _orderly _fashion. No rough-housing, or house points will be taken." She turned as the castle doors opened, and every student, subdued by excitement, exhaustion, and the threat of punishment filed through the doors quietly and quickly. They were led to a small room to wait, and nerves started to take hold. Whispered conversations about the different Houses flittered through the room, and friends and new acquaintances discussed which house they wished to belong to, or hoped to be sorted to.

Draco's group stood near the back wall, not talking. They were listening to the whispers and rumors, most of which consisted of the 'savior'. Harry looked at Draco blankly, unaware that the wizarding world had been informed that he was to be their 'savior'. He'd noticed the glances and stares in his direction, and grew exceedingly uncomfortable at the unwelcome and uninvited attention. He shifted further back into the shadows, to have a chat with his uncle. Noticing this, Draco gathered the rest to form a loose circle around him, to prevent eavesdroppers.

_Uncle Tom?_ the boy hissed, chin dipped toward his chest.

_**Yes, Harry?**_

_What are they whispering about?_

_**I don't know. You will have to explain that.**_

_They keep looking at me, and whispering something about savior._

**_Ahh_,** the serpent sighed, regret in his tone. _**We had forgotten to tell you the most relevant information when we spoke to you of Hogwarts. It seems the headmaster has been spreading rumors that you are their 'savior'. He still believes you believe yourself to be a Potter, unaware that you've been informed otherwise. He's had his Order looking for you for the past five years. He will, no doubt, wish to speak to you about the prophecy soon. Be prepared, and ensure that you take me with you.**_

_I will,_ the boy promised. _I may even have a couple of extra observers._

_**Good idea.** _At that moment, the professor entered the room, getting everyone into a single file line to lead them to the stool. As they entered the hall, they looked around in wonder, staring fixedly at the enchanted ceiling, which reflected the clear starlit night. Candles, suspended at regular intervals, added to the mystic charm of the room, and the hushed whispers of awe amused many of the older students. They stopped in front of the raised dais and waited for the professor to place the stool in front of them. One at a time, each first year was called to sit on the stool.

"Bones, Susan." **Ravenclaw!**

"Brown, Lavender**." ****Hufflepuff! **And it went on, student after student sorted into each house. Millie was sent to Slytherin, smiling widely, making her squarish features almost handsome.

"Granger, Hermione." The muggleborn stepped forward, confident that nothing bad would happen to her. She sat on the stool and felt the hat placed on her wild hair. She waited for a moment, shuddering a little as she felt the riffling sensation. When the voice spoke in her head, she almost squealed.

**Miss Granger. So very pleased to meet you.**

_Umm…thanks?_

**I see great things in your future. You could have a choice of houses, but I think where you'll go will best benefit the alliance you've made with the prophesied ones. Ravenclaw!**She nearly giggled in delight as she handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and practically skipped to her house table. Draco leaned forward to explain.

"Ravenclaw is the house of intellect, knowledge and learning. She will do very well there."

"Longbottom, Neville." The boy stepped forward, amber eyes sure and confident. Dumbledore frowned at the attitude; he was _sure_ that the torture to his parents would make him meeker, more afraid. Shrugging, he watched the sorting unfold.

**Hello, Mr. Longbottom. I am honored to meet the child of prophecy.**

_I am not the only child of prophecy._

**I know this, Mr. Longbottom. Please try and temper your hostilities for those who deserve them.**

_I do apologize._

**Accepted. Now, your courage in the face of such betrayals and pain suit you for only one house. Gryffindor! **Neville handed the hat back, nodding to his Head of House before striding confidently to the table. He took a seat between the Weasley twins, eyes glinting with a little mischief as he watched his friends sorted.

"Malfoy, Draconis." As he strode forward, he noticed the heated glare he was receiving from the headmaster, and frowned fiercely at the man for his cheek. Flushing, the headmaster quickly looked away before anyone else noticed. Draco sat, and waited for the hat to do its thing.

**Mr. Malfoy. Another child of prophecy. I'd half-expected you to be in Durmstrang.**

_My father wanted me here, with Harry._

**Wise man. Must not separate the two of you, under any circumstances. You've made strong allies already, and will only increase your power base while you are here. Slytherin!**

He walked to his table amongst cheers and clapping. He flushed with pleasure as he sat down, grinning, his silver eyes sparkling. He met Harry's gaze, and nodded imperceptibly. Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson were sent to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, respectively.

"Snape, Harrison." A hush fell over the entire Hall as Harry's name was called. There were scattered gasps; they had expected the name Potter, not Snape. As he walked to the stool, there were many eyes going from him to his father and back, as if they were watching a muggle tennis match. Since none of them knew of Harry's kinship to Severus, they'd assumed the Potions Master was unaware of this, as well, and waited to hear the man rant and rail. Severus, however, had eyes only for the headmaster, and watched the rage eradicate the normally jovial twinkle in hardened blue eyes. Dumbledore's face reddened, and he made to stand before remembering where he was. He sat back down quickly, hoping no one noticed the aborted movement. Harry made it to the stool under absolute silence, and sat, face red with embarrassment at all the uncomfortable attention.

**Hello, Harry, **the hat greeted jovially. **We were hoping you would be here.**

_Um, why?_

**You are heir to two of Hogwarts' founders. Salazar Slytherin's and Rowena Ravenclaw's blood flows through your veins. Hogwarts holds many gifts for you, left by your great many times over grandparents. Each gift will make itself known as you mature. Use them well; they will help you in the hard times to come.**

_What about Draco? He's part of the prophecy, too._

**He shares the blood of Merlin and Morgana. He will receive his blood gifts in time. Heed me well, young heir. You and Mr. Malfoy must remain together. Slytherin!** Harry stepped down from the stool, gently setting the hat on the seat, and walked to his house, happy to be with his father and his best friend.

"Weasley, Ronald." Ron's head was bent. He figured he'd be put into Gryffindor; his entire family had gone to the house of the lion for generations. He really didn't want to go there, however. He knew he wasn't Gryffindor material. He lacked the foolhardy courage that seemed to mark the house. Sighing heavily, he sat on the stool and waited for his doom.

**Mr. Weasley, **the hat said with some surprise and awe, **I am almost speechless. For the first time in several generations, a Weasley will not be going to the house of the lion. You are meant for much grander things. You have a keen mind and a thirst for knowledge. You belong most definitely in the house of the thinkers. Ravenclaw!** Ron's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He sat on the stool for many moments after the announcement, hoping against hope that it wasn't a dream. Finally, Professor Snape gently cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows in expectation. Shaking himself, he dazedly walked to his house table, earning a quick squeeze from Hermione as he sat next to her.

"Zabini, Blaise." The dark-skinned boy sauntered to the stool. He didn't much care which house he ended up in; he thought the whole exercise was a ridiculous way to keep people of differing backgrounds and personalities segregated. He sat on the stool and waited for the verdict.

**Mr. Zabini. I agree with you wholeheartedly that this system is outdated and toxic.**

_Thank you._

**However, you are most probably the stealthiest, craftiest, and slyest student I've ever had the joy of sorting. The house I'm sending you to will benefit greatly from your persuasive charm and demeanor. You will do the one thing that others have tried and failed. You will help bring glory to the house and polish its tarnished image. Slytherin!** Blaise grinned at Draco, happy he'd at least have some friends in the house. He went to his table and sat on the other side of Harry. Only Severus noticed that the headmaster was boiling mad. It took the venerable old man several minutes to control his rage enough to get up in front of the students to make the opening feast announcements.

"Welcome," he said, the twinkle noticeably gone from his eyes, "faculty, staff, friends, and new students, to another year at Hogwarts. For many, this will be your last." Blue eyes zeroed in on the Malfoy heir, and a chill shuddered down Harry's spine at the veiled threat in those hard crystalline eyes. "For many, a new beginning." The blue eyes slid over to Harry, and the gleam in them was decidedly covetous. Harry shivered harder, and a gentle hiss of reassurance from the serpent around his neck calmed him. Draco's hand, as it slid into his under the table, calmed him further. "You will learn many new things here, and develop many lasting friendships. You will develop the skills necessary to carry you forward into your wizarding life.

"No one must venture outside the Hogwarts gates without permission or suitable escort. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Many dangerous creatures make their homes there, and it would be regrettable should one of you become their next meal. There is a list of banned materials hanging outside Filch's office door. Please check it closely, and do try to avoid trouble. Curfew is at nine of the clock for the first through fourth years, ten of the clock for the fifth and sixth years, and eleven for the seventh years. There will be no fighting, no hexing, nor any other violent behavior in the halls. If you have an issue that cannot be resolved, please see your Head of House. At the close of the opening feast, your House prefects will guide you to your destinations. Head Boy this year is Sinclair Vincent, of Slytherin." Dumbledore paused a moment to allow the Head Boy to stand, so that the students would know who he was. He nodded around for a moment, winking at his smirking cousin Theo, at the Ravenclaw table, before sitting. The headmaster continued. "Our Head Girl is Alejandra Feldthouse of Gryffindor." She stood, her coal-black hair a stark contrast for her pale skin and piercing blue eyes, and she scowled at everyone.

"Wouldn't want to get on her bad side," Draco murmured in Harry's ear. The raven nodded, grinning, before masking his emotions and looking back at the headmaster.

"Allow me to introduce your professors for this term. Most of you will be familiar with them, so this will be for the benefit of our new students. For Ancient Runes, Professor Babbling." She stood to scattered applause; many of the students didn't care for the exacting class. "For Astronomy, Professor Sinistra. For Arithmancy, Professor Vector. For Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hagrid. For Charms, Professor Flitwick. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin." Harry sat up straighter, peering closely at the professor who knew his mother, and anxious to ask questions. "For Divination, Professor Trelawney. For Herbology, Professor Sprout. For History of Magic, Professor Binns. The extra professor is Sirius Black. He is the assistant professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco perked up at this, looking closely at his mother's cousin. He felt Harry squeeze his hand, and remembered how the raven's mother had died. Both boys glared at the two professors, and, as if the men felt the weight of the boys' stares, they looked over to Slytherin at them, eyebrows rising at the fury in the boys' gazes. "For Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage. For Potions, Professor Snape. And finally, for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall.

"And now," raising his arms expansively, "let the feast begin!" Tables filled to bursting with every food known to man, and some unknown. Delicacies from every corner of the globe sprawled over the tables, and hands reached eagerly for the food, voices mingling in a quiet roar as students acquainted, and reacquainted, themselves to each other. Though Harry had gained weight and height since living with the Malfoys, his appetite wasn't near what it should have been. Tom and Severus constantly worried and badgered the boy to eat, but they could only do so much. To that end, Harry's father always made sure his son had a nutrient potion before bed, to aid the child in developing properly. Draco's friends knew of Harry's early years, and they, too, made it a mission to watch him; to ensure he was eating properly.

Pansy scowled at the meager amount of food on the raven's plate, and opened her mouth to suggest he eat more. She was forestalled when Severus came up behind her, across from Harry, and handed him the required potion. Without protest, the boy swallowed it, shuddering dramatically at the slimy feel and horrible metallic taste as it slid down his throat. A house elf appeared at Harry's elbow just as he handed the vial back to the professor, and he turned to it, eyebrow arched.

"This be a note for Master Harry Potter," it said, hand shaking as it handed the piece of folded paper to the boy. Harry shook his head, refusing the note.

"My name isn't Potter," he corrected gently. "It's Snape. And since the note is for this Potter person, kindly return it to the sender, please." Quaking, the elf bowed its head and popped away. Minutes later, the headmaster descended the dais, coming to stand next to the Potions Master, and ignoring all around him as he glared at the raven.

"What is the meaning of refusing my note, Mr. _Potter_?" he said dangerously, attempting to put the boy in his proper place. Harry just arched a brow and turned to engage Draco in conversation, ignoring the fuming headmaster. Snape fought to keep the smile from his face, watching the angry headmaster from the corner of his eye. "You will suffer for your impertinence if you do not answer me, boy." Severus hissed furiously at the disrespect being shown to his son, but was prevented from answering by Harry himself.

"No one calls me boy. That is not my name. Nor is Potter my name, either, as you well know, Headmaster. Until you acknowledge my proper name, I will not respond to you. I will be more than happy to show you the respect and deference your age requires, but I expect some manner of respect and deference as well." Standing, Harry looked to the other Slytherins, waiting for the prefect to show them to their House. The blatant dismissal from the child, in front of the entire school and staff, stung the old man badly, but he refrained from any overt action, fearing any reprisals. He waited until the students had completely cleared the hall before turning in anger to the openly smirking man next to him.

"Severus," Dumbledore hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously, "I expect you to teach that _boy _how to interact with his betters." Turning, his garish robes flaring around him, he stalked from the Great Hall, unable to fight the pout on his face. He ignored all those trying to speak to him, anxious to get to his chambers. Once there, he threw a massive hissy fit, throwing things and blasting things until his temper was vented. Breathing heavily, he ignored the gentle trilling of his phoenix, eyes pin-wheeling in an effort to come to grips with the changing situation. "I have to get that brat under my control," he mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth in the office. The headmasters' portraits behind him watched his growing rage with fascination. All but Phineas Nigellus Black. He watched with an increasing concern for the little Snape as the mumbling turned into plans made, discarded, and made again. And none of them bode well for the young Snape heir.

* * *

A/N: The Head Boy's name is the true middle and last name of Vin Diesel. The Head Girl's name is the true middle and last name of Fairuza Balk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The children made it to the Slytherin dungeons without mishap, walking with a quiet, mannered demeanor that befit purebloods of their station. They had heard the rowdy Gryffindors storming up the moving stairs in the hallway, and many of them shook their heads in dismay. The group of students stopped in front of a blank wall and waited patiently. Some of them had been told what to expect by older siblings, and the rest, unaware, took their cue from the few and were silent with expectation. Their prefect, Marcus Flint, stood in front of the blank wall and faced the students, smirking slightly.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms," he began importantly.

"But that's just a blank wall," one brave first year said, voice trembling. Flint nodded at the first year in acknowledgement before continuing.

"Every entrance to the House common rooms can only be accessed by a password, except Ravenclaw. The password for the Slytherin common room will change every Friday, so I suggest you all pay attention each week. You will know you are at the common room entrance by the painting of Salazar Slytherin, hanging behind you." All turned to see their House founder, and the man smiled at them, nodding his greeting. "The password for this week will be _venenifer_. Please remember it." The wall disappeared to reveal a large room. Ooohs and aaaahs greeted this wondrous piece of magic, and the first years crowded to the entrance, poking their heads in to see what it looked like. The clearing of a throat made them all jump and blush, and, one by one, they all stepped into the room, allowing the older students ingress as well.

The snake pit was large, with overstuffed furniture strewn about. The colors were predominantly greens of many deep hues and silver. Black accented the scheme in the tables and study areas. A large bookcase stood against one wall, stuffed to overflowing with texts dealing with a variety of disciplines. The only window visible in the snake pit was one that opened out into an underwater view of the lake. Fish swam by the glass, and fascinated first years watched as a larger fish gobbled up a smaller one. Clapping startled the first years, and they turned to look at their prefect. "Professor Snape, our Head of House, will be in momentarily to give his own welcoming speech. Everyone, find a seat." Scrambling over the room had some of the older students chuckling, watching as the younger years battled for choice seats. Harry and Draco squeezed into a rather large armchair to the right of the fireplace, and smirked at the others who looked put-out. Finally, after much shuffling and mumbling, everyone settled, in time to see Severus Snape enter the common room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the tall man began. "I am, as you know, Potions Master Severus Snape, and I am your Head of House. You have all been chosen to be in the most illustrious house in Hogwarts. Slytherin himself has seen something within you that he cherishes. You will have time tomorrow to get to know the rest of your housemates. For now, I will give you the rules of the house, after which I expect all of you to retire to your dorms for much-needed sleep.

"This common room is a sanctuary, a place in which to escape the pressures of being a student, and a Slytherin. Outside these walls, you will all carry yourselves with pride and honor. Never turn your back on a fellow Slytherin. We must all watch out for each other; no one else will. You will never initiate confrontation; however, you are permitted to respond to direct threat, _within reason_. If you are doing something…disreputable, for the love of Merlin do not get caught. I can defend your innocence if I am unaware of your deeds." Here, he paused to glance at his son and godson, who smiled back innocently. Shaking his head, he continued.

"You will never show discord or disagreement with fellow housemates outside these rooms. If you have an issue that cannot be resolved, please speak with your Head boy, or your prefect. If they cannot find suitable recourse, come see me. For those students whose home life is less than acceptable, my door is always open, day or night. You will always be on time to your classes, with all of your coursework completed and above reproach. You will endeavor to prevent the loss of house points by any means necessary.

"I want you to show everyone outside these doors that you are the best example of wizarding society." Speech concluded, Severus stepped up to the raven and the blond, bending down to speak to them privately. "You and Draco are to meet with me for breakfast in my chambers tomorrow. We need to discuss your behavior with the headmaster this evening, and any consequences. Bring Tom." Straightening up, he strode from the common room, leaving a nervous pair behind.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco mumbled, "I hope we're not in trouble our first day." Harry could only nod his agreement, troubled eyes on the door. A hiss from the serpent around his neck was not at all reassuring, and to get their thoughts off of tomorrow, Harry posed a question.

"I wonder how the rest of the gang is doing?"

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Theo were crowded in front of the door at the top of the spiraling staircase, panting. They looked back at the rest of the students behind them, all in various states of exhaustion.

"That's quite a climb," Hermione huffed to the other two under her breath. They all nodded their agreement tiredly and waited, rather impatiently, for whatever was to come next. The prefect, Penelope Clearwater, stood by the door and waited for the others to quiet down. When they were reasonably silent, she began.

"This is the door to the Ravenclaw common room. Unlike other Houses, this common room is not guarded by a password. To gain entrance, this door-knocker," waving with a flourish, "will ask you a question. If you can answer it, you will be allowed entrance. The question is never the same every day, so it behooves you to exercise those sharp minds. Please refrain from discussing the question or the answer outside the common room. We do not wish to allow anyone from the other houses into our sanctuary." She turned to the door and tapped with the eagle doorknocker. A musical voice tinkled its question.

"What is perfection?" the knocker asked. Before Penelope answered, Ron's voice barreled in.

"Oh, that's easy. It's when something is flawless, unmarred." He waited, smirking smugly, for the door to open.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect." And the door remained sealed. The prefect glared at the redhead, and he wisely shut his mouth, his face red. She raised her hand and engaged the knocker again.

"What is perfection?" the tinkling voice asked again. Penelope glared everyone into silence before she answered the door.

"Perfection is accepting imperfection; it is realizing that everything is flawed, and perfect in its own way."

"Wonderfully done," the eagle chimed, and the door swung inward. The first years stepped through first, and gasped loudly at the color scheme. Blues of the richest hues decorated the walls in silk, and the carpet was thick and luxurious, covered with golden stars. Looking up, Ron nudged Hermione, who also looked up to see a vast, domed ceiling covered with constellations. Theo ran to the large arched windows, looking out over a limitless landscape, mountain peaks visible in the distance. Bright blue couches and chairs were scattered around the round room. Ron pulled his eyes away from the ceiling to see Hermione standing before a large statue of a woman. He approached slowly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Who's that?" he asked softly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, scandalized.

"That's the founder, Rowena Ravenclaw," she answered stiffly. Ron blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm usually not this thick. Still surprised I didn't end up in Gryffindor."

"Well, obviously you're smarter than you've shown so far," she quipped teasingly. Then she grew serious. "The questions the knocker will ask don't have standard answers. Ravenclaw House is known for its philosophers, its deep thinkers. You need to start thinking beyond the obvious when you answer."

"I know. It's going to take me some time. My brothers were always fond of teasing me for not being interested in the things they were. Quidditch is all fine and good for the less…thoughtful, but it was never for me. I refused to enter into their games at home, and was picked at for it. Thank you, by the way, for not treating me like I'm stupid." Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"The hat placed you here for a reason," she said cheerfully. "Hopefully we'll be able to help you exercise that lump inside your head."

"If everyone will find a seat," Penelope said loudly, "we will get started. Professor Flitwick, our Head of House, will be in momentarily to give you all the rules and expectations of the House." Ron and Hermione headed for one of the long couches, meeting Theo just as he reached the same couch. As one, they all sat, taking up the entirety of the sofa. More shuffling, and everyone else was seated. Minutes later, the door opened to admit the smallest man most of the first years had ever seen. His hair was very white and very flyaway, and his face was gentle and kind. He conjured a step-stool, and stood on it so that he could be seen by everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome to Ravenclaw House," he squeaked. Some of the girls shivered at the sound of his voice, reminding them unpleasantly of nails scraping across metal. "This is the House of intellect and skill. Here you will learn to apply your minds, rather than your muscles, to problems. I am proud to have a Weasley amongst us," Ron blushed at the praise, "for, despite their bravery, they all were exceedingly bright students.

"I wish for this year to mark a change in the way Hogwarts operates," he continued, looking each student in the eye. "I want you to all go out of your way to offer whatever help you can to every student here, be they Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. The children of prophecy are here, and they will need your help and support to face their most daunting tasks. Encourage your fellow students living in the other Houses to look upon you as friends. I do not wish the Headmaster's attempts to divide our school to continue, and it is up to you to bridge those gaps. Make me proud of each and every one of you." The little man stepped down from his stool and disappeared back into the hall, leaving contemplative silence in his wake. The three on the couch looked at each other and smiled, thrilled that others would help to carry the burdens.

* * *

Neville and the twins were the first in front of the portrait. Neville looked at it critically, wincing slightly at the garish color. The Fat Lady saw the wince and glared heatedly at the child. Fred and George smirked at the woman before they introduced him.

"Fat Lady, may we present…" said Fred.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor," George finished. The scowl remained on the Lady's face for a few moments, before realization struck. Her mouth opened in a shocked 'o' and she blushed to the roots of her hair before stammering apologies. Neville raised his hand, smiling slightly, to halt the stuttered words.

"No harm done," he murmured. "I am wondering, however, how and why you've heard of me?" The Lady looked behind the trio, watching as the rest of the Gryffindors and Percy Weasley, their prefect, rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

"We need to have a discussion, young sir," she whispered quickly. "Away from prying eyes and ears. Gather the other prophesied ones, and any allies, and meet me in the Room of Requirement. All will be explained then." She straightened quickly as the rest of the house reached the portrait, ignoring the suspicious glare she received from the prefect. He cleared his throat importantly and began, not seeing his twin brothers' eye rolls.

"This is the portrait entrance to Gryffindor House. It is protected by a password that will change every Monday. Do not give out the password, and do not allow anyone from the other houses into the common room. This room is meant for Gryffindors only."

"Not if we can help it," the twins muttered. Percy glared at them before continuing.

"The password this week is _virtus. _Remember it, for no one else will speak of the passwords beyond this hallway." The portrait swung open, and the first years crowded around, some of them stumbling over the small step and falling into the common room. The twins snickered before adopting concerned expressions and helping to clear the blockage around the portrait hole. Once everyone was inside, they looked at all the red and gold everywhere, some of the first years shuddering at the garishness of the colors. Neville put a hand over his eyes and moaned.

"Merlin, I'm going to have a bloody headache with all this red." The twins snickered softly and ushered the first year to a low couch. It was squashy and thickly padded, and Neville appreciated it, in spite of the colors. Everyone else wandered around the room, looking at everything, until Percy cleared his throat importantly, drawing their attention.

"If you will be seated, our Head of House will be in momentarily to explain the rules to you." Everyone bustled to cop a squat somewhere, and the portrait hole opened up to admit their imposing Head. She stood for long moments, mouth pinched like she was sucking on something sour, before she began to speak.

"You are in the House of the lion. I expect you all to act with pride and courage; to be a shining example of what it means to be a Gryffindor. I do not want any shenanigans to tarnish this noble House," she paused to glare at the twins, who had adopted looks of innocence, "nor do I want to see or hear any of you instigate any conflicts with the other Houses. We had expected to have our savior in this House; after all, this is the house in which he was meant to be. However, we cannot turn our backs on him because he's been sorted to Slytherin. I expect all of you to treat him with the respect he deserves, and do what you can to guide and protect him from any dark influences. Lead him down the correct path, and keep him safe from those in Slytherin that would corrupt him." Turning, she left the common room, leaving a few students angered at her condescending attitude toward one of the prophesied ones. They were well aware of the correct prophecy; their parents, being close to the Longbottoms, had instructed them to keep tabs on the children of prophecy. Those students looked at Neville, sure he would be enraged at being ignored. The wide smirk on the Gryffindor's face told them, however, that he was plotting.

* * *

A/N: Venenifer is Latin for poisonous. Virtus is Latin for courage_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"How are we going to let the others know of the meeting?" Neville asked quietly, wary of eavesdroppers. Fred and George considered the problem carefully, before their eyes lit up.

"We can write messages…" George began.

"On slips of parchment…" said Fred.

"Fold them into origami animals…"

"And charm them to go…"

"To the right recipients," they finished together. Neville took a moment to decipher the words, and shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to that," he murmured to the boys. "Do you have to do it all the time?"

"No," answered Fred, "but it makes it harder for others to follow what we're saying."

"It's fun to watch their confusion," George added gleefully. "When do you want to meet?"

"Let me ask the Fat Lady. I think she might have some others she's wanting there, as well." Neville stood and stepped through the portrait hole. He was gone for several minutes, and when he came back through, he was grinning. "She wants to meet at midnight, between patrols of the halls. Where is this Room of Requirement, anyway?"

"It's on the seventh floor," a voice with a thick Irish brogue said to Neville's left. He jumped and looked sharply at the intruder, eyes narrowed threateningly. His magic started to vibrate, and the sandy-haired Irish boy held his hands up in entreaty. "Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to startle you. My mam told me about it before I came."

"Who are you, and what makes you think you're invited into this conversation?" Neville snapped. The Irish boy blushed darkly and dropped his brown eyes to his hands, which were now resting limply in his lap.

"My…my name is Seamus Finnegan. I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help but overhear your plans. I only wanted to help." Silence descended for a few tense moments, before Neville relaxed and looked at the boy closely. His round face held earnestness and despair, an odd combination, and Neville took pity on him.

"I'm sorry for being so snappish. I'm Neville." The two shook hands and studied each other for a moment. "I don't wish to be rude, but why are you over here?"

"I want to offer my support. To let you know that many of us are behind you. We're here if you need us." With that, Seamus walked away, going up the stairs to look at the dorm and pick his bed. Below, the twins had already prepared the notes, charming them to reach the right individuals. Then the boys on the couch sat back, and waited.

* * *

The group huddled in the hallway, impatient and curious, and waited for whatever was supposed to happen. Harry leaned toward Neville, and whispered, "What are we waiting for?" Nev shrugged and watched. Seamus, who had been brought because he knew where the room was located, was pacing back and forth in front of a blank wall, a look of intense concentration on his face. To everyone's surprise, a door suddenly appeared in the wall, and the Irish boy opened it with a flourish, a wide grin on his face. Everyone else hustled quickly through the door, the twins the last to enter with a harsh glare for Seamus; a warning that if he was less than honest, he would pay dearly. The grin slipped and he shivered under the threat before following them into the room and shutting the door.

Everyone had gathered around a huge fireplace that was centered in the back wall of the room. As well as the Fat Lady's portrait, there were five others. Harry and Draco recognized Slytherin, and Hermione recognized Ravenclaw. The other three portraits were studied intensely.

"That's Godric Gryffindor!" Fred exclaimed, shocked.

"Then that must be Helga Hufflepuff," Ron reasoned. "Does anyone recognize the last portrait?" The serpent around Harry's neck hissed something, and he gently unwound him and put him on the floor. Seconds later, Tom Riddle stood amongst the students, studying the unidentified portrait with an eyebrow raised.

"Who might you be," he asked lowly, "and why are you here?"

"I am Phineas Nigellus Black, former headmaster of the school. And, as I hang in the headmaster's office, I am, naturally, privy to any and all conversations, plans, schemes and meetings that take place there. I am here to share information with the young Master Snape." Riddle acknowledged the portrait, recognizing the name, and bade everyone sit. Before they got started, Neville introduced Seamus to the group, assuring them that he was okay.

"All right, children, let us get started," the Fat Lady began. "We all know of the prophecy. As there are portraits in every room in the castle, save Professor Snape's rooms, we are able to hear all that is said. I was in that wretched portrait of the wizard Houdini in Professor Trelawney's classroom, and was able to hear the full prophecy. As soon as I could, I had informed the founders portraits, as well as Phineas. We are able to lurk in other portraits and paintings throughout the castle, and have heard all the plans the headmaster has in store for you, young Master Snape." Harry dropped his eyes to his hands, resting in his lap.

"I'm not sure I want to know," he said quietly.

"You need to know, young heir," Rowena said. "You are a child of my blood, and will receive all the protections Hogwarts can give you. You have my solemn promise, and the promise of my love, Salazar. Please hear the Lady out, and we will do all we can to interfere as needed." Nodding, Harry looked at the Fat Lady, nodding for her to continue. She looked into those emerald eyes, and vowed to keep him safe.

"As you are the 'child of prophecy', according to that madman, you are to be groomed to be the 'shining beacon of the Light'. Through adversity, you are to grow to be submissive, pliable, and easily led. The headmaster believes that, if you grow up in a harsh environment, the gratitude you will show for being 'rescued' every school year will keep you obedient and faithful to the man. You will be strong, but it will be a strength tempered by humiliation and isolation. He feels that the abuse you should suffer will make you bitter and angry enough to eliminate anyone else with those particular leanings. He intends, through friends and outside influences, to convince you that anyone with Dark leanings are these types of people, and deserve all the punishment they get. He wants to prejudice you against Slytherin House while you are here, and, by association, anyone affiliated with Dark magic, including Dark creatures and magical beings.

"He wants to use your mother's 'muggleborn' status to prove that muggleborns are not the threat that they truly represent." Hermione opened her mouth to protest this, and Ron wrapped a hand around her wrist, squeezing gently.

"Wait until they're done, then ask your questions," he said softly. She nodded and remained silent, but her eyes telegraphed her hurt and anger.

"He is hoping that you will convince the purebloods, and the rest of the wizarding world, that muggleborns are trustworthy and safe."

"He can't use my mother's blood status," Harry said, smirking. "It's already been recorded with the Ministry that she was a pureblood." The people in the portraits shifted, and Phineas began to speak.

"When you were introduced at the opening feast as Harrison James Snape, he sent a message to the Ministry, asking why you were doing such. He received a reply, stating the proof of your birth and blood lineage that the Ministry's hall of records contained. He knows that avenue has been closed off; he is also aware that he'd been wasting the last five years looking for you, since he figured out that you had been residing at Malfoy Manor. He is infuriated that he'd been duped so very completely by his own Order members. So his plans have changed. In order to get you back under his control, he feels he must take out all that you love. In your grief and pain, he will be there to comfort you and provide you the loving guidance you need to continue your destiny. Your father will be his first target. I am unsure how he plans to attack the Potions Master; just be aware and protect him any way you can."

"Thank you, Phineas," Tom said quietly.

"This will be the first, and most important gift we can give you," Salazar said into the silence. "You and all you love will be able to move about the castle unhindered. The magic of Hogwarts will respond to you and anyone you mark as bonded sibling, parent, or mate," Harry blushed profusely at the last, garnering many snickers, "merely by the sharing of your blood. Since Professor Snape is your father by blood, he is automatically protected. The ritual needs to be performed at dusk on September 22, during the holiday of Mabon. That day will be a Sunday, so prepare yourselves. Your father will have to be there, to officiate the ceremony and ensure he is included in the protections. That will give you time to research the ritual and gather any materials needed."

"Are you willing to bond us to you as family, Harry?" Theo asked. Harry looked at the dark-haired boy and smiled. He leaned into his uncle Tom, and the older man ran his hands through ebony locks fondly, already knowing the answer.

"I went from having no family at six to having more family and support than I could've ever imagined. I would be honored to include as many as possible into my family. You have all loved me at my worst; this is the greatest thing I could do for you. I love you." The Slytherins in the room smiled widely; Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus shuffled their feet, looking down in embarrassment. The twins nodded their approval at the raven's response, unconcerned that they weren't included in the plan. Harry saw the looks of withdrawal from his classmates, and frowned. Before he could say anything, however, Hermione spoke.

"I understand if you don't want to include a muggleborn in your family," she said quietly. "I know that we're not really accepted by the purebloods. I'll be happy to be your liaison in Ravenclaw House, as will Ron." Harry walked up to the wild-haired girl and nudged her gently, getting her to look at him. He bumped Ron as well, and the two Gryffindors looked up when they saw Ron's head come up in their peripheral vision. The raven was scowling at them, and they backed up, suddenly afraid.

"Blood status has nothing to do with this," he said sharply. He softened his tone when he saw them flinch. "There's no way I'm going to leave _any_ of you out. I am sure that, by the end of our first month of classes, the whole school, and by extension Dumbledore, will know who my friends are. I'll not have you as targets if he can't get to me any other way. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Turning, he eyed the twins. "That goes for you identical menaces." Suddenly, he was surrounded by his ecstatic new friends, and his heart swelled at the friendships he'd garnered.

"This is excellent news," Helga said softly. "You will be a strong unit when the time comes to face Dumbledore. You must take care, though, children. Many of the adults in the school completely stand behind the old man, and there are those in the wide wizarding world who follow him as well. You do have allies out there, but they will be keeping themselves hidden until you have need of them. My advice is to connect with your father, Harrison, and have him seek out the allies amongst the staff." There was more talk of plans and protections, until Hermione brought all conversation to a halt with her question.

"Why do you say that muggleborns are dangerous to the wizarding world? Is it because we are not born of witches and wizards? Is it our blood you fear?" Tom nodded to the portraits, who understood his desire to address the question and they went back to other portraits located around the castle. The kids sat around in a circle, with Tom standing in front of the fireplace, and there was silence as he worked to form a suitable answer to a most difficult question.

"How do your parents feel about you being a witch?" he asked the girl. She thought about it for a few moments.

"Understandably, they're a little worried for me, being in a new world. They're concerned that they can't be close, to keep me safe. Otherwise, they're suitably proud of me. They're thrilled to have a witch in the family." Tom nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Seamus.

"I understand that your father is muggle. How did he take you being a wizard?" Seamus colored in embarrassment for a moment before he could speak.

"My…my da wasn't thrilled," he said quietly. "Before he married mam, he thought magic was a fairy tale; that witches and wizards were just fables told to keep kids scared. When she told him, after the wedding, he was angry. Said some hateful things, my mam told me. When he found out I'd inherited mam's magic, he was furious. Threatened to throw me out of the house. Wanted to hide what mam and me were. She calmed him down, but he hasn't looked at me the same way since."

"Millicent?" Tom asked gently.

"My mother hated me. Hated everything about me. My dad's a wizard, but didn't tell her until I was three. When my accidental magic started. Once she found out, she tried to beat the magic out of me. Dad caught her and threw her out of the house. When she threatened to go to the muggle authorities about the 'freak' daughter she had, dad…banished her. He was so afraid of what the muggles would've done to me; to us. He did it to protect me, and I love him." Harry winced, recalling his own brief stay with the Dursleys.

"Do…do you know where she is?" Neville asked sympathetically. Millicent shook her head, tears falling, refusing to talk about it anymore. Blaise pulled her into his arms, comforting her the best he could while she grieved for her mother. Hermione was pale at the stories, and she looked at Tom beseechingly.

"Not every muggle reacts that way…" Looking into her eyes, Tom told of his own pain as he grew up in a muggle orphanage. The pain and torture heaped on him. The hatred and mistrust. He also spoke of Severus' muggle father. The abuse the Potions Master was subjected to at the hands of the man. The hatred heaped on his head as a child. When he was finished, Hermione was in tears, shaking with the force of her sorrow.

"What we are most afraid of," he continued softly, "is the muggles discovering our world, and exterminating us. Yes, we could educate the muggleborns before they come into this world; teach them wizarding history and tradition. Show them how to preserve our world as it should be. But, every time a muggleborn leaves this world to return to their muggle parents, we risk exposure. Every time a child with magic is born to muggles, our world becomes more endangered.

"We welcome the diversity the muggleborns bring us. We welcome the freshness they can infuse into our world. Some of the technologies they bring with them could, with tweaking, greatly benefit our world. We are not blind to the benefits muggleborns and halfbloods bring to our world. But we cannot risk our safety, our future, our _existence, _to allow muggleborns to range back and forth over the borders between our world and theirs."

"I understand," Hermione said quietly. "When I return to my parents at the end of the year, I will talk to them about your concerns. Perhaps they will have some ideas to answer the problem."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The children chatted for a while longer, getting to know each other better, until Tom gathered them together. He cast a strong 'notice-me-not' charm on them and bade them to be silent when they left the room. At the door, Harry leaned toward Ron and whispered to him.

"What was that with your mum at the station?" The redhead looked a little puzzled, before he remembered.

"Oh, she just wanted to make sure that I was 'doing my duty to the wizarding world' and following Dumbledore's orders."

"Why did she glare at me?" Draco demanded. Ron flushed in shame.

"I told her that you were already friends with Harry, and that I didn't want to interfere with that yet. She was mad that you got to him first." Draco scowled, deeply offended and hurt, and Ron rushed to reassure him. "She's not going to change my mind, Malfoy. You are important to the prophecy, same as Harry and Nev. Besides," said with a slight smirk, "I have to have _someone_ evil to talk about." Smiling slightly, Draco nodded his head.

" 'S ok, Weasley. Call me Draco when we're away from the adults."

"Good. You can call me Ron." The boys shook hands again, and as the door opened, a hush fell over the group. Tom walked them carefully to their respective common rooms, removing the charm as they entered their spaces, until only the Slytherins were left. The group walked swiftly to the dungeons, entering the common room quietly. They were surprised to see Severus standing there, waiting. Tom dropped the charm, and the children sat on the couches and chairs, smirking at the slight startlement of the Potions Master.

"Severus, why are you here? How long were you waiting?" Tom asked quietly.

"Not long," he answered. "I went up to the dorms, to fetch Harry, and was told that you were at a meeting with the portraits." He paused a moment before continuing. "Dumbledore has informed me that you are to see him after breakfast, Harry," the dour man said. "I am to escort you there, but I am not to be in the meeting with you." Worry colored obsidian eyes, and Tom reassured the Potions Master.

"Harry will not be alone, Severus. I shall accompany him in my serpent form, and he has said that he will have a couple of 'extras' along." Riddle paused, looking at the raven curiously.

"I'll have Ron and Draco hiding under my invisibility cloak," Harry said quietly. "I need you to tell Ron at breakfast tomorrow, if you would, Blaise. Tell him to meet us outside the Potions classroom."

"I can do that, Harry. Where will you and Draco be?"

"Eating with Dad, and most likely getting yelled at." The smirk on Severus' face said it all.

* * *

"Harry," his father began as soon as the boys sat down, Tom standing next to him, "you really must temper your anger with the headmaster. I know he is…taxing to one's patience, but he is also very powerful, and will not hesitate to punish you if you do not show _some_ form of obedience or deference."

"I will do everything I can to protect you," Tom added, "but it wouldn't do to deliberately bait the man. After all, we mustn't let him know that I am even present in the school." Harry ducked his head, nodding sheepishly before he spoke.

"I understand, and I'm sorry. I just want him to call me by my proper name. To acknowledge that I am not a Potter. And I'd really like it if he wouldn't call me _boy._ The Dursleys always called me that, and until I went to school, I thought that was my name. I will try harder to control my irritation." Severus nodded, enraged once again at the abominable treatment his son had received before he was reunited with his family.

"That is all I can ask of you," the man answered, smiling proudly at his son. Harry blushed, a small smile of his own on his face. "Come children, Tom. Eat before you have to meet with that interfering old buzzard." The boys chortled at the description as they all approached the table. They sat and ate, chatting of many things, before a _tempus_ alerted them of the late hour. "You have your invisibility cloak?" Severus asked as he walked the boys to the door. Tom shifted quickly, and Draco stooped to pick him up, draping him around the raven's shoulders as Harry pulled it from his robes, handing it to Draco. The raven shifted the serpent beneath his robe collar, hiding him from view. The blond was about to put the cloak over his head as Severus opened the door, but hesitated as they saw Weasley dancing from foot to foot outside the potions classroom's portal. The redhead jumped when Severus' door opened, and he blushed deeply. Smirking slightly, Severus invited the redhead in, and he darted quickly into the room, the Potions Master closing the door behind him. "Mr. Weasley, it is unnecessary for you to skulk about outside my chambers. Harry has made me aware of his plans to take you and Draco up to the headmaster's office, and as you are an ally to the boys, you are welcome. Do knock next time." Ron blushed, again, in embarrassment, ducking his head.

"Thank you, Professor. I was knocking on the classroom door, but I guess no one heard me." He turned to Harry and Draco, eyes widening on the invisibility cloak. "Is that how we're going to the meeting?" At the blond's nod, blue eyes lit up. "Wicked," the redhead breathed, scrambling to stand next to Draco and jostling the blond good-naturedly. "My parents would throw a wobbly if they knew I was spying with a Malfoy." Snickering quietly, the boys threw the shimmering fabric over their heads, before the Potions Master opened his door for a second time and led the group up the hallway of the dungeons, to the staircase. Giggling could be heard behind the older man and his son, and Harry whipped around quickly, hissing at them. They quieted immediately and continued up the stairs to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Ice mice," Severus intoned, grimacing, and the stone figure leapt aside, exposing the spiraling, moving staircase. Harry stepped onto the moving spiral staircase, the cloaked pair following him. Severus waited by the entrance, glaring at anyone who passed. The group reached the door, and after a hesitant knock, were bade to enter. Harry made sure the boys had entered before he shut the door, and they went in as silent as they could be, carefully dodging around various pieces of furniture to stand in a far corner, away from the grand desk. Dumbledore only had eyes for Harry, and failed to notice the boys cloaked in the corner.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Glad you could come." Harry glared at the headmaster, but was careful and circumspect as he replied to the continued insult.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Please remember that my name is Snape." Frowning, Dumbledore went on as if he hadn't heard the boy.

"I have urgent need to speak with you, my boy. Voldemort is on the move again, and you and I need to discuss ways to rid the wizarding world of this threat once and for all." Harry, who had fought mightily not to roll his eyes at the man, looked at him with great puzzlement.

"Who is Vol…Vol…whoever you said?" The old man looked excited as he geared up for what looked to be an extremely long morning. Harry sank back into the cushy chair and huffed a small sigh as the man began to speak.

"Lord Voldemort is the Darkest wizard alive, and our enemy. He was born Tom Riddle, but has since turned to the Dark Arts, and Dark magic. It has twisted him up until there is nothing human remaining in him. He can no longer feel love, or compassion, or joy, or any of those brighter emotions that make us inherently human. He only feels rage, and anger, and a driving hatred for all who are not as he is." An offended hiss rose up from under Harry's collar and he surreptitiously stroked the snake's head in reassurance. "His goal, my boy, is to rid the world of any muggle influence. He's begun by targeting all muggleborns and halfbloods in the wizarding world for extermination. It is up to you to stop him. The prophecy says you are the only one to stop him." Harry had heard the prophecy before, but he wanted to hear Dumbledore's take on it, so he asked.

"What prophecy? What does it say?" Blue eyes gleamed as the old man prevaricated for a minute.

"That is really none of your concern at this time. Just know that you are our savior, and must do what is necessary for our survival." Harry's green eyes hardened slightly at the brush-off, but he was determined.

"Please headmaster," he said in his most respectful tone. Tom's gentle hiss of approval made the boy warm inside. "This prophecy is about me. I deserve the right to know what it says, what I am to do."

"Basically, it says that Voldemort has marked you as his equal, and that you are to kill him. That you will have a power he knows not. I can only assume it is the power to love and forgive."

"Forgive me, sir, but how are love and forgiveness so powerful?" Harry's emerald eyes were alight with amusement, and he had to fight hard to keep his laughter in check. The headmaster, oblivious to the boy's internal struggle, elaborated.

"Love and forgiveness are the purest of human emotions and abilities. It is the ability to allow yourself to love, and thereby forgive others their transgressions, that Voldemort lacks. Because of his inability to love, he permits only the darkest of emotions to flourish in him. This inability to love and forgive makes him soulless. A monster." Tom hissed again in anger, and Harry bent his head, softly hissing to the serpent to calm him. The headmaster thought that the boy was contemplating, and allowed him time to process what he had been told. Another part of the conversation occurred to him, and he raised his head to ask another question.

"How did he mark me, sir?" The old man peered at him for a time, looking for a scar, a blemish, _something_ to use as a mark. When he couldn't find one, he made up some nonsense about a soul mark. Harry hid his smirk behind his hair as he lowered his head to keep from laughing at the old fool. Tom, however, hissed his sibilant laughter quietly into Harry's neck. After a few more pleasantries, where Dumbledore tried in vain to get the boy to acknowledge he was a Potter, leaving a silently fuming raven, they took their leave. As the door opened, and the cloaked boys darted quickly onto the stairs, Dumbledore stopped Harry for a moment.

"Lemon drop?" he asked innocuously. Harry hesitated, but didn't want to offend the old man any further, so he accepted with a murmured thanks, and quickly fled out the door. As soon as the group met up with Severus, they swiftly descended into the dungeons, entering Severus' quarters with due haste. Harry removed the serpent from around his neck, and Tom reverted, an enraged look in his kind hazel eyes. Harry silently handed the lemon drop to his father, who took it with a grimace.

"I want you to test that thing for potions, or poisons. Anything of a mind-control or will-control nature," Riddle snapped. Everyone flinched at the tone in his voice, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Harry went and wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist, burrowing his head into the man's chest, trying to soothe the irritated man. Fingers carded through silky ebony locks, and the raven felt his uncle's body relax as the tension finally began to leave. "I…apologize for my temper," he finally said. "I did not expect to hear such vile things spoken about me. I hadn't realized that the old man was spreading such maliciousness about me."

"What, exactly, did he say?" Severus asked gently. Riddle didn't answer right away, and Draco stepped forward, his hand going into one of Tom's.

"He said that uncle Tom was evil. That because of his use of Dark Arts, he had become this soulless monster, bent on ridding the world of everything Light."

"Well," Ron interjected, "it wasn't _quite_ like that."

"Was close enough," Harry mumbled, still clutching his uncle. "He's telling me that I have to kill uncle Tom. He said that uncle Tom can't feel love. I wanted so badly to scream at him; to tell him what a liar he is. It took everything I had not to." Snickers erupted from the raven, who still had his face buried in Tom's chest. "He couldn't adequately explain how 'Voldemort' marked me, though. When he couldn't find any scar on my skin, he started going on about some sort of 'mark on my soul'. I nearly bit through my tongue trying not to laugh."

"Uncle Tom laughed, though," Draco said, voice trembling from suppressed giggles. "The prat almost had Ron and I laughing at his nonsense." Ebon brows rose, and Severus looked searchingly at Riddle.

"How did you explain the hissing, Harry?" he asked, still looking at Tom.

"The old man was so mired within his own thoughts, opinions, and importance that he never noticed the hissing. Thank Merlin for small favors."

"Indeed."

* * *

Things just were not going the way he thought they should, and Albus Dumbledore was stymied. Firstly, the only friends the boy was supposed to have were the Weasley brat and that know-it-all muggleborn. Which would have happened, had the boy been where he was _supposed_ to be. He had the thrice-damned Longbottoms to thank for that. Secondly, he was supposed to have been sorted to Gryffindor, along with Weasley and Granger. Not only did the Savior not go to Gryffindor, he was put in the snake pit! And how in _Merlin's_ name did that brat Weasley end up in Ravenclaw? He could understand the muggleborn; after all, she's as bright as they come, and would have been a godsend in Gryffindor, keeping Weasley and the boy properly cowed and controlled. It would have been harder to manage with her in Ravenclaw, but it could have been done. But _Weasley?_

The child asking him about the prophecy like that had thrown him for a loop. He hadn't been prepared to explain it yet. The boy hadn't been put through his paces yet. Albus had wanted to wait on the explanation, until the boy had proven himself enough to be the Savior. The headmaster thought, regretfully, about the tests and tasks he had engineered, so that the boy could prove his worth. All those tests, worthless, because the three children that he had _chosen_ had the temerity to be sorted into different houses. Sighing, he began preparations to question Weasley and Granger. To get a feel for what they were really like. How _moldable_ they could be, before he started putting plans into motion. Popping a lemon drop from a secret, protected stash into his mouth, he sat back in his chair and thought of the year to come. _You'll admit to being a Potter yet, boy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"We had a meeting with some of the portraits last night." Harry, Draco, and Tom were relaxing in the Potions Master's quarters, enjoying the weekend together before classes had to start. Obsidian eyes widened in surprise, and the man looked at his son questioningly. "The Fat Lady portrait guarding Gryffindor told Neville that she and some others needed to speak to the prophesied ones. The Weasley twins were there, and sent us notes on enchanted origami animals. We met in the Room of Requirement, so that no one else could overhear. Draco's friends were there, as well as Ron, Neville, Hermione, and the twins. A new guy to the group was there as well. His name is Seamus Finnegan, and he's a Gryffindor." Harry paused to collect his thoughts.

"The founders portraits were also there, as well as one of a man named Phineas Nigellus Black." Eyebrows hit the sky, and a slow smirk graced Severus' face. Tom chuckled at the devious expression. "When I sat under the hat, it told me that I was heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. That I would receive gifts from them throughout my stay here at Hogwarts. Did you know that I was related to the founders?" Severus dropped his head in thought, staring at his boots while his fingers restlessly tugged at his lower lip. Finally, he answered.

"I knew of your connection to Slytherin through your mother." He thought for a moment, but Tom interrupted.

"Apparently, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in a relationship. Both Lily and I are great-great-great- and so forth grandchildren. That's where the connection came about. Can't say I'm all that surprised," Riddle concluded, amusement in his voice.

"Was that all that was said?" Severus asked.

"No," the raven said softly, staring into the fire. "The first gift I will receive is the ability to bind everyone that is part of the group to me as blood family. It seems that, since the headmaster knows that I know of my familial status, and that he can't get to me that way, he's going to try to get to me through loved ones." Severus interrupted here, confused.

"What do you mean, get to you that way?" Harry heaved a sigh, not really wanting to repeat everything that was said last night. Tom came to his rescue.

"I assume you have a pensieve, Severus?" When the dark man nodded, Tom smiled. "Fetch it, and I will show you the meeting last night." While the Potions Master went to get his pensieve, Harry looked at his uncle, confused. Tom elaborated. "A pensieve is a stone bowl in which we can place memories of events. It is used to share history, or can be used as evidence in a trial."

"How, exactly, does that work?" Harry asked, even more confused. "I mean, won't the memories be colored by perception? How does the magic replicate memory without adding the emotional or personal perspective of the person providing the memory?" Tom smiled widely at the intelligent questions, pride shining in brown eyes.

"Those are very good questions, Harry. You should've been sorted to Ravenclaw. To answer your question, I am not exactly sure how the magic filters out the perceptions and emotions attached to the memories. This has been the wizard's way of extracting evidence, or sharing events, for centuries. I suggest, if it truly interests you, that you do some diligent research. Perhaps you can find the answers to your questions." Harry nodded, eyes lighting up with the prospect of learning something new. Draco chuckled at the look, leaning into his friend.

"Why _weren't_ you sorted to Ravenclaw? I don't think I've ever seen anyone else with the passion for knowledge you have. Not even Theo lusts after it the way you do." Harry blushed, ducking his head.

"Information was always kept from me at the Dursleys," he replied quietly. Tom listened closely, as did Severus, who had returned and placed the pensieve on a nearby table. "I was never told about my parents; who they were, if they were successful, what they were like. I was only told that they had died in a drunken car crash. When I started school, I thought I'd be able to learn great things. But the first time I showed any spark of intelligence, I was punished for it. So I stopped learning, hoping to avoid being starved or slapped. It wouldn't do to have the freak of a nuisance outshine their precious Duddikins." Harry turned to Tom, emerald eyes wide on the stricken man's face. "You will never know the gratitude I feel for your rescue of me. To know that I had family; that I _mattered_. You were the first person to show me that someone actually _cared_ about me." The raven darted from the sofa, leaping into Tom's arms and hugging him close. Hands carded through soft, ebony locks as the child cried out his grief at the memories. Severus looked upset, and Tom gently transferred the boy to his father, who hugged him close. The scent of soap and sandalwood calmed his son, and he snuggled into his father. "I love you, Dad," came a mumble from Severus' chest. The boy turned his head slightly, face still pressed into his father. "I love you, too, uncle Tom."

* * *

"This will give us plenty of time to research the ritual," Severus said. He had viewed the memories of that meeting, and was both gratified and worried. Gratified that the castle would protect his son, and the others he would bind to him. Worried at the lengths to which the headmaster would go to regain his status as the boy's master. "I already know that professor Flitwick is on our side," Severus continued. "He and I have had some talks while preparing for the school term, and has promised to help work behind the scenes to see the prophecy reach its desired end. He and I have both been in contact with the Longbottoms, helping them to cope with the damage done by the torture Dumbledore subjected them to. We had spoken with them at great length, and that's how Filius found out the true prophecy.

"I know Lupin and Black will support us as well, seeing as they were the lovers of one of the murder victims. Minerva buys into Dumbledore's stories completely; she is his loyal dog. I will suss out the rest of the staff to see who we can and cannot trust. Meanwhile, Tom can research the best ritual to use for the binding ceremony." Here, Severus paused and looked at his son. "Are you sure about this, Harry? Sure you want to bind yourself to so many people?"

"We all know the headmaster wants me under his thumb," Harry answered. "Since he cannot do it the way he had planned, he will try to do it by eliminating my family; my support base. This is the only way I have to ensure that my friends will not pay for his rage. I don't want to see anyone hurt because he's angry that his puppet has escaped its strings."

* * *

Harry and Draco were walking down the empty hallway, talking about their classes, when professor Lupin stepped in front of them from an empty classroom. They stopped in their tracks, and Draco unconsciously stepped in front of Harry, protecting him. Lupin's brows rose on his forehead, and he stepped back a couple of paces, to give the boys some space. Draco's tense shoulders relaxed marginally, but the glare remained on his face.

"Harry? May Sirius and I talk to you? Both of you?" Stiff nods from the boys, and Lupin preceded them into the room. The boys stopped at the door, watching the two adults warily. "Please, come and sit down. We mean you no harm." A quick, whispered conversation, and the boys sat in chairs near the back of the room. With a wave of his wand, Sirius closed and locked the door, putting up silencing charms to ensure privacy.

"We're sorry about your mum," Sirius said quietly, sorrow in his blue eyes. "That night was the hardest night, for all of us. The wards around the cottage alerted us of Dumbledore's arrival, and James didn't want him hurting us. So he hid us away in the crawlspace under the floorboards. He'd put up strong locking charms, and when the battle broke out, Remus and I did everything we could to release the charms. We couldn't get out, no matter how hard we tried."

"James had some ancient blood magic of his own," Lupin picked up the story. "He'd used it to ensure that Sirius and I couldn't interfere. He wanted to keep us safe. We heard the death curse, and a body fall. Then we heard the creaking of the stairs, and knew that James was dead. The next thing we knew, the house was blowing apart around us, and all we could think of was you. The floor had heaved under the explosion, and we were able to crawl out of that confining space and ran for the stairs. We reached the baby's room, but it was too late. You were gone."

"Severus was inconsolable," Sirius continued. "He raged and cried. I've never seen him so emotional before. Frankly, it scared me. We vowed to him, that very moment, that we would do everything we could to find you. It took some doing, but the Longbottoms were able to get your location, and Tom was able to bring you home. We also vowed that, should you be found and reunited with Severus, we would do everything in our power to protect you and Draco. We know the whole prophecy, and we will stand by you when the time comes."

"Severus made both Sirius and I your godfathers, Harry," Remus said quietly. "It was his way of thanking us for keeping his and Lily's relationship protected. We'd done some awful things to him while we were in school, and James was particularly cruel at times, but your father has such a generous heart. His level of forgiveness shames both Sirius and I, and we will do everything within our power to try and make amends for what we put him through in school. Lily had chosen herself a remarkable man, and you should be very proud of your father."

"I am," the raven said simply, tears shimmering in green eyes. "Thank you for telling me this. I had wondered, when Dad told me about that night, why you did nothing to help your mate. Now I understand; his love for you was as strong as my mum's was for me. You were so obviously worthy of such strong love, and I'm honored that you're my godfathers."

"I'm sorry we can't spend more time getting to know you," Draco said softly, his hand wrapping around Harry's in comfort, "but we need to get to the Great Hall before the headmaster sends out a search party." The other men nodded their understanding, watching as the blond and brunet left the classroom, grace and confidence exuding from them. Remus looked at his mate, eyebrows raised.

"I almost feel sorry for Dumbles," Sirius said, amusement in his voice. "Did you feel the power thrumming around those two?"

"Their magic is incredibly strong," Remus replied. "It was how I knew they were coming down the hall. I could _smell_ the power of their magic."

* * *

"There you are," Blaise sighed with relief. "We thought the headmaster had gotten you."

"Lupin and Black wanted to talk to us for a moment," Draco said softly as he sat down, Harry right next to him. "They wanted to explain why they couldn't stop the headmaster from murdering Potter and Harry's mum, and taking Harry. They also sort-of apologized for tormenting uncle Sev during school. They swore to watch out for us, to protect us."

"Dad figured they'd be on our side," Harry told Pansy and Blaise. "It was really nice to hear that from them." Harry filled his plate sparsely, nibbling slowly on the foods he had chosen. Pansy glared at the plate, before raising her eyes.

"That's it," she snapped, startling the boys across from her. "I'm sick of seeing you eat barely anything. You've got to eat more, Harry! I don't want to see anything happen to you because you refuse to eat normally!" Before the raven could answer, his face red with embarrassment at the attention he was receiving, Draco snarled at the girl.

"How _dare_ you embarrass him in front of everyone," the blond hissed venomously. Pansy's blue eyes widened, and she blushed harshly as she realized how loud her voice really was. Before she could open her mouth, Draco continued. "You know very well where Harry was found. _How_ he was found. He's never been able to eat that much, in spite of his hunger. He was finally making some progress. This is more than he'd eaten the first couple of years he was at the Manor. You calling attention to his eating habits just might make him not want to eat at all." A hand touched his cheek, and Draco turned to the raven.

"It's ok, Draco," Harry said softly, smiling at the rage still swirling in silver eyes. "I understand why she's so worried. I love her for it." Here, he turned to the girl opposite, seeing apology in her eyes. "But I will not stand for you rebuking me in front of everyone," he said, his tone frosty. "If you have an issue with things I do, or how I behave, please do all of us the courtesy of waiting until we are in the snake pit before saying anything. The next time you humiliate me like this, you will no longer be welcome at the Manor. Is this understood?" Tears falling, the girl nodded mutely. Issue settled, they all turned to their meal, talking as if the confrontation had never occurred. Most of the Slytherins were on Harry's side; it was not the girl's place to rebuke him like that. The rest of the hall murmured at the argument that had occurred, wondering why Parkinson was so worried about their savior. It was, after all, the goal of every Slytherin to want him to die, to protect their master.

Ron heard the murmurings from his table, and he rolled his eyes, disgusted at the mindless sheeple following a lunatic. He looked over at Neville, deep in the heart of lion country, and shared a smirk. _They'll find out, soon enough, that they were all lied to. That the man they trust implicitly is a fraud._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you here _again_?" Draco huffed, finding Harry in a secluded corner of the library. It was the second week of classes, and every chance he got, Harry was in the library, revising and researching his homework. His marks for the first week were remarkable, followed very closely by Draco, then Theo, Ron, and finally Hermione. The muggleborn had taken it as a personal challenge to try and beat the raven's scores, and she spent nearly as much time in the library as he did. They didn't sit together; everyone thought it would be wiser to wait until after the ritual before anyone else was seen being close to Harry. Everyone usually spent the weekends in the Room of Requirement, playing games, comparing notes on classes, and plotting. Severus and Tom were always present to keep the peace, Lucius handling all of Riddle's business dealings, as well as his own.

Tom had researched the ritual, and all things were in place. They were waiting for the weekend of the twenty-first, the day that began the four-day festival of Mabon. The ritual would be performed just before midnight on Sunday, the twenty-second, the very middle of the sabbat, when magic would be at its peak. Everyone involved would need the forty-eight hours to meditate and clear their magical cores of anything antagonistic and stressful; Mabon was a time of balance, and every participant needed to be perfectly balanced for the ritual to work without harming anyone. It was also the time of family and communion, the perfect holiday to do a family bonding ritual.

"Yeah," Harry said absently, "I found information on how the pensieve works." He turned the book as the blond sat down beside him, and they looked at the passage together.

"_Though little is known of how the pensieve came about, there has been some research into its mechanisms. Questions have arisen as to the validity of the memories provided for viewing, especially in cases where someone was on trial for their lives. It was feared that the person who provided the memory would be able to color it with his or her perceptions and emotions about the event, thereby changing the memory and altering its truthfulness. It was discovered that the spell, combined with the wizard's magic as it connected with the wand, prevented any undue influence from filtering into the memory. As emotion and perspective are unnecessary elements to the memory, the spell (thought to have been created by Merlin himself) disconnects any unnecessary element, including emotion, from the memory. The wizard ends up with pure, unadulterated, undiluted memory truth. The runes carved on the outside of the stone bowl add an extra protection to the memory, changing the vision and feel of the memory if it has been in any way tampered with or altered. It is this memory truth that one views as they step into the pensieve, which explains why the one who contributes the memory is also able to see it from an outsider's perspective. This is especially useful when one is unsure of events; one can enter the memory in the pensieve, and see what he or she might have missed or forgotten, or ignored as unimportant at the time of the making of the memory._

"_Uses of pensieves vary widely. As mentioned before, they can be used to gather evidence for use at trial. They can be used as witness accounts when investigating a crime or confirming allegations against others. It can also be used to store memories that one does not want another to have access to if teaching Occlumency or performing Legilimency. Painful or disruptive memories could get in the way when teaching Occlumency, and, if Occlumency shields are not at their optimal, the pensieve provides protection of memories one doesn't want revealed. Many of the older wizards and witches use the pensieve to rid themselves of unwanted, unneeded, or unnecessary memories that interfere with their ability to think clearly. 'Clearing out the clutter' is the most popular use of this magnificent piece of magic. Beware, however, if you use it in this way, as it could turn around and bite you in the arse if you put something in there that you have no intention of sharing with anyone else."_

"I wonder if the headmaster has one of these," Draco said softly, thoughtfully. "It would be interesting to see what he keeps in it. What he wants to hide."

* * *

The first day of Mabon dawned brightly. The students present in the Room of Requirement spent the night there, beginning their meditations as soon as the clock struck midnight. After a rather rough start, where giggles and snuffling could be heard from around the room, Severus snapped at the students, getting them to knuckle down. All of them were now in various trancelike states, most using that time to 'recharge their batteries'. Those particularly adept at meditation had no need for sleep; the trance allowing them to get the rest they needed while continuing to meditate. A scant few, who had not been accustomed to meditation, fell asleep, their minds free of distraction even in their slumber.

"All right, children," Severus said softly, so as not to startle the meditating students, "time to return. You must eat." A table, loaded with breakfast foods, appeared in the room against the far wall, and the smells of bacon, kippers, eggs, and fruit wafted over to the students, who started stirring, blinking open hazy eyes and trying to reorient themselves to time and place. Ron was at the table first, loading a plate high with sausages, bacon, kippers, eggs, pancakes and fruit. He carried his load over to an available sofa, dropping into it, blushing as a bit of egg cascaded from his plate and hit his shoes. He placed the plate on his lap, absently waving his wand to clear the mess, and dug in, shoveling the food in as if he'd been starved for days. Pansy and Hermione grimaced at the sight, but there were chuckles from many of the boys. They understood completely; meditating all night took a lot of energy, and they were all starved.

Eventually, everyone had settled into sofas around the room, chatting quietly as they ate. Couples seemed to pair off; Blaise and Hermione sat together, comparing Houses, politics, and schooling. Blaise pulled the muggleborn into a lively debate about the current politics of the day, smiling as she matched him wit for wit. Theo and Millie sat together, chatting quietly about their families, commiserating about losses, and the directions their families were heading. Surprisingly, Ron and Pansy found they had a lot in common; the redhead appreciated the brunette's wicked humor, and she loved his courtly manner and intellect, in spite of his table manners. She was surprised that he wasn't like a typical Weasley, and enjoyed getting to know him. The twins sat together, whispering madly about the havoc they were going to wreak throughout the year, and Severus could be seen rolling his eyes. Seamus sat alone; Harry and Draco had invited him to join them, but he politely declined. Neville also sat alone, watching with amusement as everyone interacted as if they had known each other all their lives. Tom sat next to Seamus, eyeing him curiously.

"Do you not wish to join in with them?" the older man asked quietly. Seamus looked at all the pairs, smiling softly as he answered.

"They're all pairing up as couples. I can see auras, and I see how their auras are complimentary to each other. That's why they're drawn to each other. My 'other half' is still in Gryffindor tower. He doesn't know about this yet, and I want to talk to him first. Get to know what he knows of the prophecy, and where he stands before I introduce him to the group."

"If anyone is introduced to the group after this weekend, they will not have the same protections as you all will have. We won't be able to do the ritual again."

"That's ok," the Irishman answered quietly. "My friend has special protections of his own, and if he becomes part of this, he'll be able to keep himself out of the headmaster's reach."

* * *

At an hour before midnight on Sunday, everyone was gathered in the Room of Requirement. It had become a ritual room after every one of the students and the two adults had cleansed their bodies with water blessed by the Goddess Demeter. Tom pointed his wand at the floor and, walking clockwise within the circle, engraved a runic circle into the floor around the students, who were gathered around a stone altar. Amongst the runes engraved were the ones for family, protection, joy, good harvest, the sun, man, heritage, and gift. As he did this, he chanted a blessing in ancient Latin for the circle as an ancient symbol of the Goddess; of her great knowledge and power of healing, providing a gateway into other realms.

He then took an athame, blessed with the blood of a unicorn, willingly given, and sliced two apples in half, revealing their natural pentagram. He spoke of the sacred fruit as the symbol of ancient faith and connectedness to all life. He handed the apple halves to Hermione, whose muggleborn natural magic, gifted from the goddess, was necessary for the rest of the blessing. She placed an apple half at the northern point in the circle, above the rune for good harvest, the natural pentacle facing upwards, calling the elements.

"Spirits of North, element Earth, your golden fields provide the promise of a comfortable winter. We celebrate in the abundance of your blessings. Join us in our circle this night." The next apple half went to the eastern part of the circle, above the rune for gift, and she called the element. "Spirits of East, element Air, your warm summer breezes yield to the autumn chill that gives birth to a blaze of bright color. We appreciate the blessings of the beauty you bestow on this world. Join us in our circle this night." The next apple half went on the southern part of the circle, above the rune for sun, and she called the element once again. "Spirits of South, element Fire, your brilliant August sun is becoming a memory that will dance through our hearts in the dark months to come. May we find your spark to illuminate our path ahead. Join us in our circle this night." Finally, placing the last apple half to the western part of the circle, over the rune of joy, she completed the calling of the elements. "Spirits of West, element Water, your cool autumn rains wash the emptying fields to make way for a winter's rest. May we receive the blessing of your cleansing showers. Join us in our circle this night."

The children gathered around the altar, the athame gleaming in the subdued light. It was half an hour before midnight, and everyone felt the pressure of the rising magic as the gods and goddesses answered their summons. Tom gently took Harry's left hand, slicing into the palm before chanting the ancient ritual words _diligo, prosapia, fidelitas, iunctum_. He pierced Blaise's left hand, and asked him the ritual questions.

"Do you swear to always be loyal? To always put your family first? To offer yourself unquestioningly to whatever your brethren ask, no matter how large or small?"

"I do so swear," Blaise answered firmly, smiling at the raven.

"So it is said, so mote it be." He placed the boys' hands together, palm to palm, and their magic swirled, joining as family. A band tattoo appeared on the Italian's wrist, encircling it. On the part of his wrist with the back of the hand facing up was an owl, wings outspread. The left wing connected to the right wing of a raven, wings also outspread. The right wing of the owl connected to the left wing of an eagle. The wings of raven and eagle circled around the bones of the wrist, the left wing of the raven touching the tail of a stag, whose horns touched the right wing of the eagle, making a perfect circle around the wrist. The band was about two inches wide, with filigree and runic symbols in all the empty spaces, making it look like one solid band of color and shape. Unless you looked closely, you would not see the individual images, and it looked like the tribal tattoos that the muggleborn older years seemed to favor.

The ritual continued, with Harry marking everyone with the tattoo. When it came time to protect Draco, the tattoo changed. It still contained the animals, but the empty spaces were filled with claddagh symbols, instead of runes and filigree. Harry blushed, knowing what the claddagh symbolized, and knowing that his magic was acknowledging Draco as his chosen mate. Draco smirked, thinking the claddagh was just Harry's way of marking him as special. The significance escaped the blond, but everyone else in the circle understood the true symbolism, and smiled. As the last of the tattoos was inscribed, the chimes tolled midnight, and everyone's magic exploded upward, twining and swirling overhead, blending until it seemed like one great column of power, before splitting apart to return to each witch and wizard. Their magic was slightly altered, in that each witch and wizard had a piece of every other witch's and wizard's magic in their cores. They were truly family.

Tom carefully removed the apples from the corners, against the direction they were placed, before removing the runic circle counterclockwise from the floor, chanting their thanks and gratitude for the goddess' blessing that night.

"All right, children," Severus said quietly, "time to return to the real world."

* * *

"Harry?" It was the first week of October, and Hermione had found the raven, once again, in the library. He looked up, smiling at his friend. "Can I sit here with you? I'm tired of sitting alone, and some of the students treat me strangely."

"Of course, Hermione. You're more than welcome to join me." She pulled out a chair opposite him, smiling gratefully. Harry was seen with his friends more frequently, and rumors rumbled through the school about how it seemed that the Slytherins were starting to corrupt the savior. Harry never seemed to want to associate with many of the students, and they were growing resentful. Especially the Gryffindors, who were tasked with keeping him 'pure'. It was acceptable to see him with Ravenclaws, even if one of them _was_ muggleborn, and he _did_ have some Gryffindor friends, but _still_. He had far too many Slytherin friends for comfort, and many of the Gryffindors could be seen plotting ways to get him away from the slimy snakes. The headmaster, of course, encouraged this behavior, wanting his puppet back on its strings as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean they treat you strangely?" She looked miserable for a moment, before she put on a brave face, hiding away the hurt.

"Well, when I come into a room, they stop talking, and look at me as if I've grown two heads. I've heard some of them whispering about my lack of a magical heritage. The Ravenclaws are proud to have me in their House; they're impressed with my intelligence. But the Gryffindors, and some of the Slytherins treat me like I'm diseased." Harry frowned, thinking.

"I don't know that I can change anyone's mind, but I think, if you come to the Slytherin common room, we might be able to change some minds. None of the group has said anything to me about anything they've heard about you. I think most of them just ignore the idiots." Hermione smiled, nodding eagerly.

"I'd love to come to the snake pit. I've heard some wild rumors about the place, and I'd like to see if they're true." Standing up from the table, the teens left the library, unaware that a small contingent of Gryffindors were following them. They had made it to the steps leading to the dungeon when the gang behind them finally made their move. Stepping in front of the pair and preventing them from descending into the dungeons, Percy, backed by several more seventh years, and a few sixth years, confronted the raven.

"Hey, Potter," he said, the friendliness of his voice marked with a slight edge. "How are you doing?" Harry smiled patiently; this wasn't the first time he'd had to correct someone about his name.

"My name is Harry Snape. I am fine; thanks for asking." Percy's eyes narrowed at the correction. He was prefect; _no one _corrected _him_.

"Fancy coming up to the Gryffindor common room, Potter?" Percy asked, ignoring the correction. "We all think you belong there, and we'd like some time to prove it to you." Harry's emerald eyes narrowed angrily at the Gryffindors, and he attempted to go around them, Hermione scurrying after him.

"No thanks. I don't wish to spend time with people who refuse to acknowledge my proper name." Some of the sixth years stepped in front of the smaller children, barring them completely from the dungeons.

"Well, we don't care _what_ you want, Potter. You're coming with us. The headmaster wants you in Gryffindor, and you will do as he wishes. You can come on your own, or we can body-bind you and carry you there."

"Mr. McLaggen, if you are finished threatening one of my Slytherins," a smooth, dark, and very angry voice came from behind the crowd, "disperse. Otherwise, I will have to assign detentions along with the fifty points, _each_, from Gryffindor for hostilities against another student. If any of you _dare_ to darken the dungeons outside of classes again, I will make your lives a nightmare, for as long as I am able." The sixth and seventh year Gryffindors quickly cleared the corridor, glaring at the raven as they left, mumbling 'greasy git' and 'damned dungeon bat' under their breaths.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry breathed with relief. "How did you know, anyway?" Severus smirked at the children, and they fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I heard Miss Granger chanting 'Oh Merlin' over and over and over again. Frankly it was quite distracting." The teens' eyebrows rose, confusion in their eyes. "Apparently," Severus continued, "the ritual linked our minds as well as our magics. I'm quite sure everyone in the _group _heard your panic."

"Damn," Hermione mumbled. "No more secrets."

* * *

A/N: Diligo is Latin for love. Prosapia is Latin for family. Fidelitas is Latin for fidelity. Iunctum is Latin for unity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Come in Miss Granger," the headmaster said benignly, gesturing toward a rather large, overstuffed, ugly chair in front of his desk. The muggleborn walked to the chair slowly, eyes down. She had heard that the headmaster was a master of Occlumency, and didn't want him to pull any of the secrets of the group out of her head. She sat carefully, eyes on some of the gyrating machines on the old man's desk. "I've asked you here to speak with you. I hear, from some of your professors, that your marks are exemplary." The girl flushed, and, forgetting herself, looked into twinkling blue eyes, launching into animated chatter about all her classes. The headmaster narrowed his eyes slightly, pushing his mind out to access the girl's thoughts, only to find a solid wall, blocking him from access to her mind. _It's not possible, _he thought incredulously. _She's far too __**young**__ to be an accomplished Occlumens. _He tried again, and butted into that same impervious wall. He tried several different ways to breach the girl's mind, and met with failure every time. He came back to himself in time to hear her finishing up her chatter.

"…and Professor Flitwick said that I was only the second student in Hogwarts history to manage that charm on the first go!"

"That's wonderful, my dear," the headmaster answered absently, still reeling from his failure to get into the muggleborn's mind. He thought he'd heard snickering behind him, but ignored it, too preoccupied with his failure. Phineas, who had been watching avidly as the headmaster tried his tricks, winked at Hermione when she glanced up at him. She quickly dropped her eyes to her lap, chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. _Well, that's a relief,_ she thought. _The castle is protecting our minds from his meddling._ She nearly shrieked when she heard a snarky voice in her head.

_Indeed._

"Miss Granger? Are you all right, my dear?" The headmaster's voice, full of concern, brought her back to the present, and she looked up at him, a slight giggle erupting.

"Sorry, Headmaster," she murmured. "Hiccup." He looked mightily confused, and she elaborated. "I had a hiccup."

"Ah. I see you've managed to make friends with Mr. Potter."

"Who?"

"Mr. Potter. Harry Potter. The Savior of the Wizarding World."

"I don't recall meeting any Harry Potter," she answered slowly, enjoying irritating the old man. "The only Harry I know is Harry Snape." The thunderous scowl on the headmaster's face was worth every bit of punishment she was sure she would receive for her cheek.

"His name," Dumbledore ground out between gritted teeth, "is _Harry Potter_. You would do well to remember that, young lady. Now, the reason I summoned you is to see how your friendship is going. Does he seem to be leaning in any particular direction?"

"He seems to stand pretty upright to me," she answered, deliberately misunderstanding the old man. He glared fiercely at her, and she smiled innocently at him, peals of laughter ringing in her head from the others, who had been listening since she arrived in the headmaster's office.

"_**Does he seem to be leaning toward the Dark or the Light**_?" The fury was palpable in the room, and Hermione decided to stop instigating.

"No, sir," she answered respectfully, her eyes down.

"Well," the old man said with a deep sigh, releasing some of his frustrations and fears, "that's something, anyway. I need you to keep him from straying from the path that has been set forth for him." He lifted the bowl of lemon drops enticingly, and Hermione grudgingly accepted one, raising it and palming it as she faked putting it in her mouth.

Severus had discovered that the candy the headmaster kept on his desk was liberally dosed with a potion that imitated the _imperius_, and was just this side of legal. Knowing this, the girl made her eyes glaze slightly, allowing the headmaster to believe she was under his control.

"Well done, my dear," he said softly, the menace thick in his voice. "I want you to watch his every move. I want you to interfere with his friendships with the Slytherins as much as you can. Feed him whatever lies you can to make him mistrust them. You will report to me every conversation he has with you, and you will find out what he talks with the Slytherins about. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she answered meekly.

"You may go. You will not remember any of this meeting, but you will remember my orders."

"Yes, sir."

After the muggleborn had left, Albus laughed gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "That's one set to do my bidding. Now I just need to meet with Weasley, get him to fall in line."

* * *

"Hermione, you were absolutely _brilliant_," Draco gushed as soon as she reached the Potions Master's rooms. Everyone laughed good and long over how well they had duped the headmaster, before Harry sobered.

"He's really desperate to control me, isn't he?" The sadness in the raven's voice halted the rest of the laughter, and he was surrounded by his family.

"He will never get near you," Fred said.

"There are too many of us watching out for you," Neville continued. "I suspect there will be at least a couple more people from our group that he will call to his office. Be prepared for anything."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley. So nice of you to come. Please, sit." Ron stepped into the office, head high. He knew that the headmaster wouldn't be able to get anything from him, and he was planning on having some fun. "I was very surprised at your sorting," the headmaster continued. "I had not expected you to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Your family has been in Gryffindor for many generations."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, well. The hat wants what the hat wants." The headmaster turned to glare venomously at the piece of battered felt sitting on a high shelf, and his eyes widened as the hat smirked at him. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the redhead. "So, will you try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"No, sir."

"Whyever not? Your brothers were, and are, outstanding players. I thought you might follow in their footsteps."

"Quidditch doesn't interest me, sir. Why have you asked me here?" The redhead's tone was just barely respectful, and blue eyes narrowed slightly on him.

"I just wanted to see how you were faring. How do you like your classes?" The headmaster paused to look at some papers, his eyes widening, before he looked back up at the boy. "I see your marks are outstanding. Quite surprising, considering…"

"Considering what, sir? That I am a Weasley, and therefore am incapable of being intelligent?" There was a belligerent tone to the boy's voice, and Albus knew he'd have to tread lightly.

"Not at all, my boy. I'm just surprised to see such high marks from you. Percy is exceedingly bright, yet his marks don't come near yours. Your parents must be very proud. At this rate, you'll make Head Boy, without a doubt."

"Thank you, sir." The belligerent tone was gone, but the redhead didn't look mollified in the least. Albus decided to try a new tack.

"I am pleased to see that you've made friends with Mr. Potter."

"I don't know anyone by that name," Ron answered blandly. The headmaster clenched his teeth, his eyes snapping in rage.

"I see that you've made friends with the Savior," Dumbledore nearly snarled. _What is it with these students?_ he thought, confused. _Why won't they just do what they're damn well told?_

"Yes, I have," Ron answered, smirking. He _had_ made friends with the savior; three of them, to be exact.

"I would like you to do everything you can to make sure that Mr. Po-the Savior is never left alone with the Slytherins."

"How am I to do that, sir? Shall I sleep with him?" Albus spluttered for a moment, completely knocked off his pins at the question.

"You know very well what I mean," the old man snarled, forgetting to offer a lemon drop in his rage. "Keep him from falling in line with their ideals. Insinuate yourself in every meeting, every conversation between him and the Slytherins. Create doubt in his mind about them. Create mistrust in him for his housemates."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir." Ron stood and left, and it was seconds later that Albus realized his mistake. _Merlin be damned. I have no control over that irritant. He made me so furious!  
_

* * *

"I must say," Severus said as Ron entered his quarters, "that I've never heard Albus so taken unawares. You have done an excellent job in rattling the old man."

"Thank you, Professor," Ron said, blushing. Everyone gathered around the redhead, slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Hermione squeezed forward and kissed his cheek.

"Now I know why you were put in Ravenclaw," she whispered with pride.

* * *

_I have to get a Gryffindor to do my bidding, _Albus thought morosely. _Ravenclaws are too smart for manipulation, although the potion did work on Miss Granger. I do not wish to approach Longbottom; I don't think my hasty memory charm worked after I finished with his parents, and I really do not want to take that chance. The twins are out, as well. They're too…unruly to be managed like that. There's only one other Gryffindor that seems to be close to Harry. I'll have to talk to him; get him to see things my way.  
_

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Finnegan. Lemon drop?" Seamus took the candy, pretending to pop it into his mouth while he dropped it into a robe pocket. He sat in the chair, and Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, just watching the Irishman. Seamus quirked a brow at the old man, before remembering that he was supposed to be drugged. He made his eyes go glassy, and watched with loathing as the headmaster grinned gleefully at him. _Merlin, _Finnegan thought, _he's disgusting._ Snorts of agreement rattled through his head, and he pinched his lips together to prevent the laugh from escaping.

"Now, Mr. Finnegan. I've noticed that you're part of the little clique that has formed around Mr. Potter." Albus paused, enjoying himself as he knew that Seamus wouldn't be able to disagree with him about Harry's name. The Irish lad fought not to roll his eyes. "I need a valuable spy within his ranks. I need you to keep a eye on him. Make sure he's not following the Slytherins in their Dark ways. Keep him from straying away from the Light. You are to report to me everything; everything he does, everywhere he goes, who he hangs with the most, what he says, what the others talk about. Everything. Nothing that is said or done is too trivial to report to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. You may go. Do not repeat anything that was said to you in this office."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"What are you going to do for Halloween?" Draco asked. The holiday was only a few days away. Hermione and Seamus had been called to the headmaster's office several times since the beginning of October, and each time they came back with another lemon drop. Nothing of any import was ever said; the twins had tried, on a couple of occasions, to get either teen to tell Dumbledore that Harry had started wearing women's clothing, and was running around saying he was the reincarnation of Joan of Arc, but neither one did. It wasn't that they didn't want to. They both thought it would've been hilarious to see the headmaster's reaction to it. Doing it would have alerted the headmaster that he had no control over them, and that would've ruined what they were working toward.

" 'M not sure," Harry answered absently. His nose was buried in a book, again, and Draco huffed out an impatient sigh. He closed the book on the raven, startling him out of the lesson he was reading. Harry looked up at his best friend, and noticed the sadness in his eyes. He sat up, patting his bed in invitation. Draco hopped up and snuggled into Harry, making the raven chuckle. "What's the matter?"

"You're always busy. Busy with the group, busy with school. You never seem to have time for me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just trying to fit in. Trying to prove I belong here."

"You don't have to prove anything, Harry," the blond said earnestly. "Everyone likes you; everyone wants to be your friend."

"That's just it," the raven said sadly. "Do they want _me_, or do they want the _savior_?" Draco was silent in thought, and Harry couldn't stop from running his fingers through the silky blond locks. Draco put his head in Harry's lap, knowing that the petting soothed the both of them.

"There's no real way to know for sure," Draco finally answered, eyes closed. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Just…just don't ignore me while you try and figure things out."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

_Harry_

_Please come to my office as soon as you finish dinner._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"I wonder what that's about?" Draco asked quietly, reading the note over Harry's shoulder. It was October 31, and the boys still hadn't figured out what to do. They sat at the table, eating their breakfasts slowly, thinking. Suddenly, Blaise's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Harry? Remember that information you found on how pensieves work?" At the raven's nod, the Italian continued. "How about we arrange a prank for after dinner. Something to distract the headmaster long enough for you to get whatever memories he may have in a pensieve, if he has one." Twin grins met this suggestion, and Harry signaled Neville, the twins, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. After breakfast, the group met outside Severus' quarters, waiting to be let in.

"Hey, Dad?" Harry said as soon as they entered the rooms. "Blaise has a brilliant idea."

* * *

"Harry, my boy, do come in."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Sit down. We haven't had a moment to chat since the beginning of school. How are your studies going?"

"Fine, sir."

"And your friends? I see you've made some friends. Everything all right there? No problems?"

"No, sir." The silence stretched out; Harry knew the headmaster was angling for something, and the headmaster knew if he said the wrong thing, he could very well ruin everything. Suddenly, there was frantic pounding on the door, and Severus burst in, looking disheveled and panicked.

"Headmaster! Come quickly! Something has possessed the DADA teacher, and he's attacking students!"

"Wait here, Harry," Albus said, darting from his chair. _Damned werewolf, _he thought furiously. _I knew it was a mistake to hire him._ The door closed behind the professors, leaving Harry alone in Dumbledore's office. He looked at the portrait of Phineas, smirking. Before he said anything else, he blinded all the rest of the headmasters' portraits, covering them with silencing spells to prevent eavesdropping.

"Well, young Harrison," Phineas said, grinning widely. "To what do I owe this distinct pleasure?"

"I need to get to Dumbledore's pensieve, if he has one."

"Indeed he has." Phineas pointed to a tall cabinet in one corner of the room. "It is in there. The password is mudblood." Harry flinched at the password, knowing that it reflected Dumbledore's attitudes. He went to the cabinet and muttered the password, stepping back as the doors swung open. Inside sat the stone basin, the memories inside glowing with an ethereal light as they moved and shifted about. _Liquid wind_, the boy thought absently, noting that there was more memory in there than he could collect. He quickly pulled a vial from his robe pockets. He pulled the stopper and incanted a spell to collect some of the liquid in the vial, corking it and closing the doors. The spell ensured that he only collected the memories surrounding the prophecy and his mother's murder. He then returned to his seat, only just removing the spells on the paintings as the headmaster entered, Severus on his heels.

"Everything all right, sir?" Harry questioned innocently.

"Yes, yes, fine," the old man grumbled. "Someone saw fit to feed something to professor Lupin that made him froth at the mouth. The students, naturally, panicked and caused an uproar. Everything is calm now. Unfortunately, it is too late for us to have our chat. We will continue this at a later date."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, standing up and going to the door. _We __**will**__ have our talk,_ Albus thought as the pair left the office, _of that you can be sure._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As soon as Harry and Severus made it to the snake pit, the Head of House barked out an order to those not part of Harry's group. Grumbling, the students left, and Severus surrounded the remaining children with a silencing bubble. Harry crowed in delight, pulling out the little vial, in which the silvery liquid gleamed softly in the firelight. He handed it off to his dad, who tucked safely into a robe pocket.

"Good job, Harry," Pansy chirped, smiling widely. He blushed at the praise, looking at Blaise.

"Thank you, Blaise, for the idea and for the implementation." The Italian nodded his head, smiling, and Harry turned to his father. "Was professor Lupin too angry about the prank?"

"He was actually rather pleased that it went off without a hitch," Severus answered, smirking. "It seems he was more than willing to help you in your quest." He looked at the rest of the students. "Now, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. We will meet with the rest of the group in the Room of Requirement, where we will view these memories." The Potions Master dropped the silencing bubble, stalking out of the common room as the rest of the students made their way to their dorms.

"What do you think is going to be in those memories?" Draco asked Harry quietly as they got ready for bed.

"I don't know, but if he has to hide them, it can't be good."

* * *

It was several days before the group could meet in the Room of Requirement. Classes, as well as extracurricular activities kept interfering. As did the constant notes to Harry, badgering him to visit the headmaster. He kept pleading no time, wanting to see the memories before he considered what he wanted to do, and how he would react to future meetings.

Finally, on a Saturday in mid-November, they got together in the R of R. Severus had his pensieve ready, sitting on a low table in front of a roaring fireplace, surrounded by comfortable sofas and chairs.

"All right, children. Gather around. We'll all go in together. Pull out your wands." Everyone pulled out a wand, and on the count of three, touched the surface of the memories in the pensieve. Everyone was yanked into the basin, and a few staggered at the disoriented feeling before getting their bearings.

_Dumbledore is standing at the doorway to the Divination classroom, under a disillusionment charm. He is spying on Narcissa Black, trying to figure out a way to keep her from marrying Lucius Malfoy. With the combined names of Black and Malfoy, the union would be exceedingly powerful, especially in the political arena, and Albus wants to avoid that at all costs. Narcissa is in the classroom with Trelawney, and she is trying to make the daft woman understand that she cannot attend Divination at the same time she has Potions. Narcissa turns from the woman in frustration, stalking to a window to get her temper under control as Trelawney continues to patiently explain that, according to her 'inner eye', the blonde must take Divination when she is scheduled, or else the spirits will bring down horrible things upon her. The headmaster fights hard not to bark out a laugh at the amusing scene, then pauses as the professor grows still, her eyes going milky white, her mouth opening and words tumbling lazily out. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies(1)." He is stunned by what he hears as more proof that Tom Riddle must not be allowed to live. His mind whirls with the information. He walks away, ruminating on how to split Narcissa and Lucius, and fails to hear the rest of the prophecy. He pops a lemon drop into his mouth as he begins to plan how he will make the prophecy real; how he will rid himself of Riddle once and for all, and all at the hands of a perfectly crafted puppet. _The memory faded, and before another one could start, Harry glared at nothing, hissing. "I wasn't even born yet; wasn't even a gleam in my parents' eye and he was plotting to destroy my family." Tom gripped the boy's shoulder, trying to help him hold it together. The next memory swirled into existence, and emerald eyes watched it intently.

_Albus saunters casually up to the cottage at Godric's Hollow. He expects that James and Lily are there, as well as Severus. A snarl curls the headmaster's lips as he thinks about how thoroughly duped he was. He knocks on the door, ignoring the small scuffling he hears on the other side of the door. It opens, and James glares at the old man._

"_What do you want, Albus?" he asks, his voice hard. The headmaster raises his eyebrows at the hostility coming from the man._

"_Why, I only wish to speak with you and Lily about little Harry," he says._

"_We have nothing to say to you, old man," James replies harshly. "Everything has already been said. You have no right to Harry, and we will not give him to you under any circumstances."_

"_He needs to be trained for the coming war, James," Dumbledore tries to reason with the angry man. "He cannot fulfill his destiny if he is untrained." He cranes his neck, looking into the room for Severus or Lily, surprised when he sees neither. James moves into his sightline, blocking his view of the interior of the cottage._

"_Destiny be damned," the man snarls. "We will not allow you to destroy Harry." Dumbledore's blue eyes widen; he needs the boy to mold into the perfect weapon. He pulls his wand and blasts James with the killing curse, throwing the man back into the room where he falls to the floor, lifeless. Dumbledore enters the cottage, looking around before he heads up the stairs, toward the nursery. He finds Lily there, so exhausted that she does not even have breath to protest or scream. He is still surprised not to see Severus there, protecting his little 'family'. He kills the woman and turns his wand to the child in the crib. He fires a cutting curse at the baby; he only wants to mark the child somehow, and ensure that the boy will be easily identified as the savior. He has to scramble out of the way as the impenetrable, ancient blood wards around the crib throw the curse back at the old man. The house explodes around him as his magic blends with the magic surrounding the child, and Dumbledore is thrown to the floor. He knows he can't get to the child; the blood wards have tasted his magic and will kill him should he try to approach. He hears scuffling downstairs; someone else is here or has arrived, and he has no time. He quickly summons Hagrid, who is moments away, and the half-giant gently picks up the baby, apparating away just as the footsteps reach the top of the ruined staircase._

The memories swirled, and another soon took its place.

_Albus is sitting in his office, smiling. He has been contacted by Severus Snape, the man who betrayed him in a most fundamental way. Had Snape played the role Dumbledore had given him, none of this would have had to happen. A tap on the door, and Dumbledore pulls himself together, rearranging his face into a mask of concern. Severus stumbles into the office, grieving and anguished. The headmaster has to fight mightily not to cackle in the man's face in triumph._

"_Albus," the proud man gasps through his grief, "they've killed Lily. They've taken Harry. We have to find them." The headmaster nods his head in commiseration, formulating a plan in his head as the man before him continues to cry._

"_I can offer you protection and sanctuary from your associates and the Ministry. But you must be willing to spy on your associates for me. I need whatever information you can give me. Their plans, their movements, their raids and attacks. Anything that you deem relevant. If we are to save Harry Potter, we must work together." The Potions Master, lying prostrate on the floor, can only nod, his grief too raw. Dumbledore summons his deputy headmistress. She walks through the door, and stares in shock at the grieving man on the floor._

"_Minerva, help Severus to the dungeons. You know the password to the professor's quarters there. Help him get settled in. He will be our new potions professor in the new school year."_

"_Yes, Albus," she answers, leaning down to help the broken man up from the floor. "Come along, Severus," she says gently, kindly. "We'll get you settled and cleaned up. Once you've had a chance to eat and rest, you'll feel better."_

"_Nothing will ever make me feel better," the dark man rasps as he's helped from the room. As soon as the door closes, Dumbledore cackles gleefully. __**Now, Tom**__ he thinks, __**let's see your charm and charisma get you out of this.**_

Everyone pulled from the pensieve as the last memory ended, many looking too furious to speak. Harry walked away from everyone, his magic rising with his temper. Tom walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling down beside him.

"We'll get him, Harry," the man murmured. "I promise."

* * *

"Harry, my boy. So good of you to finally find time to come see me." The censure in the old man's voice grated badly on Harry's already strung-tight nerves, and it was all he could do not to fling a hex at the bastard. Tom's gentle hissing in his ear did little to calm the boy's fury, but the brunet was able to sit across from the headmaster without exploding. "I've asked you here so that we could continue the discussion that was interrupted on Halloween. How are things going for you? Are you having any trouble with the classes, or the other students? Are the Slytherins troubling you any?" Albus hoped for a positive answer to that last question, so that he could insist on a re-sort.

"My classes are fine. Everyone treats me well. The Slytherins are very protective of me. I've made lots of friends in the snake pit." Blue eyes lost their twinkle at this news, and the old man sat back, stymied. _What do I do now? I need to get him out of Slytherin and away from their influence, before I lose my hold on him completely._

"Are you sure that there are no problems in Slytherin? You know you can tell me; trust me to watch out for you." Harry's anger spiked, and a sneakoscope behind Albus exploded with a spray of glass. He jumped and turned to the toy, examining it closely to see why it blew apart. This afforded Tom time to calm his nephew. He flicked his tongue over the raven's lobe, hissing in his ear to calm down before he revealed too much. The voices in his head, the loudest being Draco, were also trying to calm him. Harry still seethed; his fury not backing down one iota. It was Severus' voice, barking at him, that finally shook him out of his fury. He dropped his eyes to his hands, lying in his lap, and apologized to everyone for his lack of control. Soothing murmurs filled his head, and he relaxed even more. He was completely calm by the time Albus turned back to him.

"Everything is fine in Slytherin, sir," Harry answered. Knowing that he wouldn't shake the boy this way, the headmaster tried a different tack.

"I see you spend a lot of time with Mr. Malfoy. Do you think that wise? He is, after all, the son of Voldemort's right-hand man. I fear that, should you get too close to Mr. Malfoy, he would use his friendship with you to turn you over to the Dark Lord." Everyone could hear Harry grinding his teeth, but even _they_ were outraged at the insinuations, and didn't want to calm him down. Harry took a deep breath, practicing some of his meditation techniques for a moment, before he answered.

"Draco has helped me, sir. He has shown me how to behave so that I would fit in better in Slytherin. He helps me study," a loud snort from the blond echoed in Harry's head, and he had to pinch his lips closed over the laugh that wanted to escape, "and he's a good friend. He won't treat me badly, and I don't think he'll turn me over to Voldewhoosis." The twinkle died in the old man's eyes, and he narrowed them at the contrary raven.

"Nevertheless, I think you should curtail the time you spend with Mr. Malfoy. I want you to try and make more friends with the other houses. I want you to befriend Gryffindor, since it was the House your parents were sorted to. Perhaps, if you see how Gryffindor treats their friends, you will realize where true loyalty lies."

"With all due respect, _sir_, you are not my parent, nor are you my guardian. You do not have any right to tell me who I should and should not be friends with. I will take your _advice_ into consideration. That is all that I am required to do. If there's anything else?" Standing, Harry stormed from the office before the shocked headmaster could answer, and Albus stared at the closed door for several long moments. _I should've killed the little shit when I had the chance._

Harry made it back to the dungeons and Severus' room before the tears of fury fell. He paced in front of the fireplace, his friends watching him carefully as he stormed back and forth, fists clenched into hard balls, knuckles white. Tom continued to hiss to the boy, trying to get through to him, but nothing worked. Finally, Draco stood, stepping in front of the pacing boy and halting his progress. The blond gently lifted Tom from Harry's neck and set him on the couch so he could transform, then wrapped the fuming raven in his arms. Harry's head fell to Draco's shoulders, and he cried as the blond gently soothed him, kissing his cheek softly in comfort.

"It's all right, Harry," he murmured in the raven's ear. "He can't separate us. He _won't _separate us. You're mine, and I'll _kill_ him before he can."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Harry?" The raven looked up from his plate, eyebrows skating up as he saw the group standing across from him. It was early Sunday morning, and the snows were falling hard and fast. December began its journey with a blizzard, and the students were becoming restless as they were trapped in the castle by massive snowdrifts. The open windows on the first floor of the school had to be spelled to prevent any of the drifts from blowing inside and burying the hallways and classrooms. Harry had gone down to breakfast with Draco and his Slytherin friends. Not even a quarter of the professors were up yet; only Snape, Lupin, and Black were in attendance, and were watching the drowsy few students with amusement. Draco signaled the group to sit, and they perched across from Harry and he.

"What's up, Granger?" the blond asked. She huffed slightly, looking at Draco with irritation.

"Honestly, would it kill you to use my first name?"

"Ok, what's up, _Hermione_?" Everyone snickered as the girl blushed, smiling.

"We just wanted to know if you regret binding us to you. The headmaster seems to be intent on getting you, somehow. He will use us any way he can to get that. We just don't want to put you in danger." The Slytherins looked interested in the answer themselves, eyes intent on the raven. Harry sighed heavily; he really didn't want to have this conversation here, where anyone could hear. Suddenly, a silencing bubble erected itself around the table, and Harry relaxed.

_**Thanks, uncle Tom**_, he hissed to the serpent around his neck.

_**Any time.**_

"First, we really need to watch what we say and where we say it," he snapped, glaring at the kids across from him. Hermione had the good grace to blush, nodding her head meekly. "No, I don't regret making any of you part of my family. I would do it again. These Slytherins," indicating Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Millie, "were there almost from the beginning. From the time uncle Tom found me and took me home, they've been my friends, my family. I wouldn't trade that for the world. I love them."

"Don't go getting all mushy on us," Blaise quipped, smiling widely, "it's unbecoming a Slytherin." Harry smiled at the Italian before he continued.

"I've had time to get to know all of you," he nodded at the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, "and you've proven to me that you're more than worthy to be a part of my family. At first, I did it to protect you. I didn't want the headmaster to use any of you to keep me in line. But now, you're family." He looked at the muggleborn, who had tears shimmering in her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Draco and Harry were under the invisibility cloak, sneaking up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Phineas had told the boys that Dumbledore would be out of his office for the day on Ministry business, and Salazar had provided the parseltongue overrides for all the common rooms and other password-protected areas. Harry had hissed the override, and the gargoyle jumped aside. The boys made it into the headmaster's office with little trouble and were rounding his desk.

"His protected stash of lemon drops is in that bottom drawer," Phineas whispered. The other portraits, with nothing to listen to, were either sleeping or in other paintings, visiting. Fawkes trilled his pleasure at the boys; the phoenix, though being a magical creature of Light, still enjoyed a good practical joke. He loved the twins for their adventurous spirits, and found himself enjoying the little raven, as well.

Harry murmured 'alohomora', and heard the snick as the lock released. Snickering, he pulled the protected stash of lemon drops from the drawer while Draco grabbed the dosed drops and put them in the drawer. Harry placed the untainted candy on the desk, where the other bowl had sat, and Draco quietly slid the drawer closed, locking it with another spell. They threw the cloak back over themselves and skulked out of the office, unseen and unnoticed by anyone else. They held in their laughter until they got to the common room, where they collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire, bellies hurting from all the unrestrained laughter.

The sound drew the other Slytherins, and they looked at the two maniacally laughing boys with worry. Blaise and Theo sat on the table in front of the sofa, smiling bemusedly at their friends, and waited for the storm to pass. Once the boys had been reduced to huffing and snickering and gasping, Theo spoke.

"So? Care to share?" It took a few minutes for the boys to regain their air, and they sat up, Draco snuggling into Harry's side and snickering.

"We've just visited the headmaster's office," the raven said, smiling.

"So?" Theo asked, anticipation zinging along his nerves.

"So," Draco replied, "we took the dosed lemon drops, and exchanged them for the safe ones he had stashed in his desk." Eyes all over the common room widened in shock, then the snake pit was filled with raucous laughter as everyone got the gist of the prank.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Millie and Pansy squealed, giggling.

* * *

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall from the teacher's entrance, his head up and his eyes sparkling. His sojourn to the Ministry had met with some success, and he was jubilant as he sucked on a lemon drop. The first person to see him stared with unrestrained shock. Eyes from all over the hall stared as the headmaster made his way to his seat. He pulled out the chair and sat down, stomach grumbling. His plate filled instantly, and he ate ravenously, as if he'd not had a decent meal in decades. Murmurs and whispers ran throughout the room, and the Slytherins fought _hard_ to keep their indifferent masks in place. Hagrid leaned toward the old man, whispering.

"Albus, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Hagrid," the headmaster said around a mouthful of food. The half-giant grimaced before he tried again.

"Are you going to a party or something?" The headmaster looked at the very large man with confusion. "It's just that, well, we've never seen you dressed this way before."

"Dressed what way?"

"You…you're wearing a pink tulle ball gown, Albus," Sinistra said from the other side. "You even have a tiara on your head." The headmaster looked at her as if she were barmy, his blue eyes narrowed.

"A ball gown, you say? Why, that's nonsense. I'm wearing what I always wear. Actually, it's my favorite. I do so love the color." He turned back to his food, decimating it with alacrity before he stood to make some announcements.

"Phineas must have had great fun after the headmaster ate the lemon drops," Draco said quietly, fighting not to laugh.

"Hogsmeade weekends begin this week. I want all of you to be careful. Watch out for each other. The snow is rather deep and I wouldn't want any of the younger years to get lost in a snowdrift." With that, the headmaster flounced from the room. There was shocked silence for a moment, then laughter reached the rafters as nearly every student could no longer contain themselves. Even many of the professors were in stitches, and Lupin and Black looked at Harry and Draco, eyes streaming, and gave them an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Severus glanced at the boys, and they got the message.

* * *

"What did you do?" Severus barked as soon as the last of the group walked through his door and into his rooms. Harry's eyes widened and glistened innocently, while Draco turned his face into his best friend's shoulder to hide the laughter.

"What makes you think I did anything, Dad?" A very loud snort erupted from the Potions Master, before he was chuckling.

"Out with it," he said, his voice full of love and fondness. Harry smiled and looked at Draco, letting him explain.

"We sneaked into the headmaster's office and exchanged his protected stash of lemon drops for the tainted ones. I guess Phineas had a problem with the headmaster's behavior and decided to exact his own bit of revenge."

"I wonder how long it will be before he notices that his lemon drops had been exchanged," Hermione said quietly, her eyes glinting with amusement.

* * *

As it turned out, Albus didn't notice he was sucking on tainted lemon drops until three days before the Yule holidays were set to begin. In that time, his hair had been afro-ed, his beard had been dyed in a rainbow pattern, his clothing varied, from conservative robes to tuxedoes to short, skimpy party dresses, and on more than one occasion, he'd appeared in nothing but brightly patterned boxers. Those were some of the more traumatic sights for the first years, and some of them had nightmares of a nearly naked headmaster coming after them, his rainbow beard reaching out to strangle them. Phineas had a great deal of fun using Dumbledore's own deceitfulness on him, and when the headmaster had run out of lemon drops and his head cleared, the embarrassment and humiliation he felt kept him in his office until the students had left on their holidays.

* * *

_That damn brat had something to do with this_, he thought furiously, still blushing at the idea of him parading around in his **boxers**, for Merlin's sake._ I can't prove it yet, but I know it was him. _Phineas snickered softly behind the preoccupied headmaster, his eyes glinting with rage.

_That will teach you to play with others, old man, _he thought maliciously. _It was too easy to make you do those things to yourself. I hope the children come up with something else for me to do to you. Before all is said and done, you will have paid for every sin you've committed against the families of Snape, Riddle, and Slytherin.  
_

* * *

The train pulled into King's Cross station, and the kids tumbled off, amidst laughter and hijinks. With promises to see each other over the holidays, the kids split off, joining their parents at various places around the station. Molly Weasley glared for all she was worth at Draco as he passed, then could be heard berating her son for his friendship with the little Malfoy. Draco ducked his head, embarrassed for his friend, and hoped that their friendship wouldn't cause too many problems for the redhead. Harry looped a companionable arm around the blond's shoulders, whispering in his ear.

"Ron will be fine. He's pretty good at handling himself. Don't worry." They reached their parents, and Lucius held out an untraceable portkey. After everyone was touching it, he activated it and the tug yanked them to the foyer of Malfoy Manor. They waited a few seconds, to get their bearings, before calling a house elf to put away the children's things.

"How was your stay at Hogwarts, Harry?" Lucius asked as the couple led the children to the family room. Bella, Rudo, and Rab were in attendance as well, and Harry took Tom from around his shoulders, gently placing him on the floor where he reverted. The other three adults bowed their heads respectfully to him as he stalked into the room.

"We will be calling a meeting as soon as Severus arrives," Riddle said, "and the boys will attend."

"Except for the headmaster trying to pull me from Slytherin," Harry answered the man, "and getting my friends to spy on me, things have been all right. We gave the headmaster a taste of his own medicine, however." Harry's smirk was evil, and the adults in the room grinned at him.

"How did you do that, young Master Snape?" Rudo asked.

"Dumbledore had lemon drops on his desk that were liberally dosed with a potion that emulated the _imperius_. He tried to use it to get my friends under his control. We already knew the lemon drops were tainted, and Hermione and Seamus faked taking them. Anyway, while he was away at the Ministry one day, Draco and I sneaked into his office and swapped out the tainted candies for the untainted ones. Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the headmaster portraits, had a good deal of fun making the headmaster wear the most ridiculous clothes, as well as changing his hair and beard. Sometimes, the headmaster walked around in only boxers." Harry shuddered dramatically. "Not the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"I can imagine," the three adults chorused, shuddering at the unwanted images.

"I am, however, having difficulties in making some of the professors and most of the students call me by my proper name. The headmaster insists on calling me 'Potter', no matter how many times I correct him. He's had the proof of my birth since the beginning of the term, yet he persists in insulting me. I don't know how to stop him."

"Leave it to me," Lucius said, a small smirk on his face. "By the end of the holidays, everyone will know of your heritage, and will have no choice but to call you by your proper name."

* * *

_**THE SAVIOR NOT A POTTER!**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_It has come to light that the Boy Who Lived, commonly known as Harry Potter, is in fact Harrison James Snape. This reporter was provided with empirical proof that our Savior is not a Potter. I was handed the true birth certificate of our Savior, and it clearly states that Harry Potter is really Harrison James Snape, son of Lily Evans Snape and Severus Tobias Snape. The marriage certificate was also provided, showing that the pair were married a full two years before the birth of their son. One can only wonder why the Savior has been passed off as a Potter for all these years._

_An anonymous informant had this to say about it:_

"_It seems that the headmaster wants to keep the rivalries between Slytherin House and Gryffindor House active. To that end, he perpetrated a lie, and kept it going as the child attended Hogwarts. He continues to use the false name, and encourages the student body, as well as most of the teaching staff, to call the child by the false name."_

_One of the students had this to say about it:_

"_We honestly didn't know that he wasn't a Potter," Cormac McLaggen said belligerently. "The headmaster told us that he was the son of two Gryffindors, and that his sorting into Slytherin was a mistake. We were supposed to bring him back to Gryffindor. The Savior belongs in Gryffindor."_

_This reporter is shocked and appalled at the callousness of the headmaster in insisting that the Savior fit into his perceptions of who he thinks the boy should be. It shows a blatant disrespect for two pureblood families. I say two pureblood families because, as I continued to investigate, I discovered that Lily Evans was actually Lily Riddle, little sister of Tom Riddle Junior, one of the most revered pureblood families. As we all remember, Tom Riddle Senior was a brilliant politician, and did much for our communities before he and his wife were killed in that tragic explosion in Diagon Alley._

_I hope that we can all support Harrison James Snape in his scholastic endeavors, and afford him the respect his family and name have earned._

Dumbledore sat there, staring at the paper in front of him, stunned. All of his carefully crafted plans, falling apart before his eyes. All because his puppet had the temerity to slip its strings before he could stop it. "You will all pay," he mumbled to himself. "Mark my words."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Severus arrived at the Manor a couple of hours later, and found everyone in the family room. As soon as he arrived, Bella left to call a meeting. It took a bit of time, but everyone slated to be there had finally arrived, and the people in the family room went to the drawing room. Harry and Draco followed Severus, until he stopped in the doorway.

"And just where do the two of you think _you're_ going?"

"We're going to the meeting, uncle Sev," Draco answered. Severus frowned at them.

"I think not. This is not a place for children."

"I think so," Tom said from behind the Potions Master, startling him. He turned to look at Riddle questioningly. "The children have expressed an interest in attending the meeting, and since it is about them, I thought they should be there." Severus nodded to the man, his uncertainty reflected in his eyes. "Do not worry so, Severus," the man reassured. "Harry and Draco are incredibly smart and gifted for their ages. There is nothing we will talk about that they do not need to know."

* * *

After everyone had seen the memories from the pensieve, they all sat around, shooting out ideas.

"I think we should show them to the wizarding world," Bella said. "I think that the world should know what kind of madman is in charge." Others seconded her idea, and it was a few minutes before the talking quieted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now," Harry said quietly. Eyes turned to him, and more than one sneer graced the faces looking at him. He raised his head and continued. "If we expose the headmaster now, we'll never learn his true agenda. We'll never be able to figure out what he's after, other than the death of uncle Tom. There's got to be more to his plans than that. Besides, there's no guarantee that anyone would believe us, anyway, even _with_ the pensieve evidence." Here, Harry smiled maliciously. "I want to keep him in school. I want to make him pay for murdering my mother and hurting my dad. I want him to suffer for making me suffer."

"Here's what I think," Draco said. "We can get more of his memories to view. See what else the old man has planned, or what else he has done. We also might find out who else is involved in some of the acts perpetrated. Perhaps find out if he had help with the torture of the Longbottoms, or even help with the explosion in Diagon Alley."

"The only problem is getting the old man out of his office long enough for us to do that," Harry ruminated. "I don't want him to discover us before we have all the information we need."

"I think I can take care of that," Lucius piped in. "I am part of the School Board of Governors, and with the help of Fudge, we could have him called away on school-related Ministry business. The way Fudge likes to hear himself talk, as well as a couple of things whispered in the man's ear, we could conceivably keep the old man away from the school all day."

"When do you wish to do this?" Severus asked. Harry thought for a moment, then answered.

"I think we should do it sometime during the second week of January, shortly after we return to school. The quicker we get it done, the more time we have to plan what we need to do, based on the information we receive."

"Fair enough. Once we obtain the information, we will meet again to discuss what it is, and ways we can use it to our advantage," said Tom, ready to dismiss the meeting.

"I'm so proud, little nephew," Bella cooed, smiling widely at the blond. Draco shivered a little; she may be his aunt, but she gave him the willies. Lucius clapped Draco on the back, pride beaming from his grey eyes. After a few more mumbled statements, the rest of the people in attendance left to resume their duties, leaving Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastan behind.

"Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked softly. The elder Malfoy looked at him in response. "Is there any way that we could get a couple of your associates into the school as staff?" A blonde eyebrow rose regally, grey eyes thoughtful.

"I'm sure there is, Harry. What did you have in mind?"

"Mr. Filch is caretaker of the castle proper. He's a nasty old man, and tends to be rather vicious. I actually fear for the students' safety with him around."

"Not to mention that disease-ridden, flea bitten, mangy hairball he calls a cat," Draco added with great scorn.

"Also, we need a better teacher for Divination. I've heard a lot of students complaining about the woman, saying that she only accepts homework that 'predicts the savior's death'. Frankly, it's rather disheartening to hear the many ways I will die."

"Maybe," Draco said, "we could actually get rid of Divination, since it's an iffy discipline anyway. Put in a class that links prophecy with Arithmancy. Something that teaches us how to use Arithmancy in a way to predict a more accurate future."

"The problem with that, young Lord Malfoy," Rabastan said, "is that the future is not set in stone. The predictions you gain would only be a _possible_ outcome and not a given reality."

"True," Draco argued back, "but knowing the various results could conceivably help us to plan for the outcome we want, rather than close our eyes and point in a direction, hoping that it is a smart choice."

"But Draco," Harry chimed in, "if you know all the various possibilities, and plan for the one you want, you change the future enough that the path you've chosen is changed. The possibility you've chosen may no longer exist."

"Enough," Severus growled. "I'm getting a headache. As for Divination, I agree. We need to keep it as Divination, but get an actual Seer in the class. One whose Occlumency shields are strong enough to protect against any mind magics. This way, we cut off any meddling."

"I will see what I can do during the holidays," Lucius said. "I'm sure that, with the right information and the right amount of galleons, we could get rid of Filch and Trelawney."

"Lord Malfoy," Rabastan said quietly, "I am very familiar with stone masonry, as well as woodworking magics. I would be honored to take the place of Argus Filch and keep an eye on the little Lords."

"Thank you, Rabastan," Lucius said. He smiled widely; Lestrange would be perfect to place in that position. He was quiet and unassuming, and knew how to stay in the background while still protecting the children. "Now, who should we slip in as Divination teacher?" The room was silent for a time, as the adults thought about their choices. Finally, Bella's eyes brightened, scaring Draco a little.

"How about Falco Abbott?" she asked. "He's a brilliant Seer, and a master Occlumens. He should be able to help the students understand that Divination is not an exact science, and that visions cannot be forced. He also knows all relevant information about the Tarot, as well as reading tea leaves. He's well-traveled, and has brought back teachings from many different wizarding cultures all around the world. I think he'd be a marvelous teacher for the class."

"Sounds too good to be true, Bella," Lucius said doubtfully. "How do you know his credentials are accurate?"

"Mother and Father had him vetted extensively before they invited him in to do a reading. His credentials are above-board. You could not pick a better Divination teacher than he."

"Will he provide the protection the children need? Will he go along with our plans?" Tom asked. Bella smirked, making Draco even more nervous.

"Oh, yes. He had the headmaster as a professor when he went to Hogwarts, and could see the man manipulating people even _then_. He has no love for Dumbledore, and, if offered the opportunity, would be more than glad to help take the headmaster down."

"Excellent," Lucius said, smiling. "I will get with the School Board of Governors and discuss this with them. I am sure that they would be most cooperative."

* * *

Christmas was a rambunctious affair. Neville had told his grandmother that he was invited to the Malfoys, and she encouraged him to go, happy he had someone his own age to spend the holiday with. Ron prevaricated to his mother. He told her that he was going to spend time with Neville. He just never told her _where._ So he flooed to the Longbottom estate, where he and Nev flooed to Malfoy Manor. There were also cousins and nieces and nephews afoot, as most of Tom's associates were invited and brought their children. Harry had never had so much fun. Even his Slytherin friends were there, as well as Seamus and the twins, and Lucius managed to pry Hermione away from her parents for the day.

Everyone had gathered around, passing out the baubles and toys and other gifts that were buried beneath a gigantic tree. The Manor was full of laughter and love as family and friends broke bread, the way that the wizarding world was _supposed _to do. Blood politics, for this one day, didn't exist, and, as the day wound down, the children were blessed with peace and companionship.

Harry's group had gone to his and Draco's rooms, to exchange their gifts in private. As they all gathered around the large fireplace in the sitting room, Harry called Dobby to provide refreshments. The little elf returned with hot chocolate, scones, small cakes, pies and other pastries. The children dug in, enjoying the repast as they exchanged news and happenings in their families.

"My mum and dad are so proud that I've been included in the festivities," Hermione said, smiling widely at everyone. "The headmaster had told them before I went to school that I might have a bit of trouble fitting in. That the pureblood students may be cruel because I'm muggleborn. So they were pleasantly surprised when Mr. Malfoy showed up to bring me here." She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to upset Draco. He smiled reassuringly at her and motioned for her to continue. "Mum and Dad were told that the Malfoys were the worst of the lot," she said quietly, hurt in her voice. "They almost didn't let me come, but Mr. Malfoy told them that I was a very important part of both your and Harry's lives."

"How are the other students treating you?" Harry asked. He remembered the conversation in the library, and wanted to make sure the girl was ok.

"After our visit to the snake pit, the Slytherins have gone out of their way to 'educate' the other pureblood students that there's nothing wrong with me. That I'm a muggleborn that they're proud to call 'friend'." She looked at Draco, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, Draco, for showing the others that blood status shouldn't mean anything. That it's the power and personality of the witch or wizard that matters." He smiled at her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It was Harry that convinced us," he indicated the other Slytherins, "to give you a chance. To give all muggleborns and halfbloods a chance. I can't really say anything against halfbloods; my uncle Sev is one, and he's one of the finest men I've ever known."

"Well, I think it's time to wander away from such maudlin topics and hand out the presents," Blaise said, trying to break the tension. Everyone murmured as they pulled shrunken packages from pockets and robes. They all looked at Harry and Draco expectantly.

"The Manor is warded so that the Ministry will not be able to detect magic use here," Draco said. "You can all use your wands here." Grinning, the kids pulled out their wands and resized their parcels, passing them to the others, and receiving theirs from the others. Nothing but the rustling and tearing of paper was heard for a while as boxes, bags and other parcels were ripped into. Hermione, Pansy, and Millie received many assorted pieces of high-quality jewelry and hair accessories. The muggleborn had tears in her eyes at the generosity of everyone around her.

"Buck up, Hermione," Pansy whispered to the girl, looping an arm around trembling shoulders. "You are part of the Slytherins, and we take very good care of our own." The boys received, based on their hobbies and interests, books on Quidditch, sports equipment, biographies and autobiographies of famous wizards and witches throughout wizarding history, certificates to Honeydukes, and, in the twins' cases, books with potions recipes geared toward pranks and jokes. The redheads' faces lit up, and they looked at Harry and Draco with gratitude.

"Thanks, mates," Fred started.

"How did you know," said George.

"That we were planning," continued Fred

"To open our own joke shop?" they finished together. Both the raven and the blond pointed at Neville, who smirked.

"This way," he said to the twin terrors, "you'll be able to get some things right, instead of using the whole of Gryffindor house as your guinea pigs." Laughter rippled through the teens at this information, while the twins started leafing through the various volumes.

"Dad said that he'd work with the both of you in the evenings, if you wanted," Harry said. The twins looked at him, shocked. "He'd like to teach you how to adjust recipes and safely change ingredients so that you can make the pranks and jokes uniquely yours. All he asks is that you don't subject him to any of them. He got enough of that when James Potter and he were in school together."

"Agreed," the twins said together, excited to be working one-on-one, or in this case, two-on-one with one of the greatest Potions Masters alive. Harry smiled at their happiness, his heart swelling with love for every single one of the people in the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The kids scrambled aboard the train, chattering and laughing as they made their way to their compartment. By unspoken agreement, they had staked out the compartment furthest away from the engine and two cars away from the luggage cars. The teacher's car was after theirs, followed by the car for the staff of the train. They thought the compartment would be far enough away from the rest of the students that they could talk with relative freedom. Besides, those compartments were the largest in the train, and all of the gang could be seated comfortably in it. Tom still put up locking charms and wards, to further protect the group.

"Father will let us know when he and the board will call Dumbledore to the Ministry," Draco said quietly. Harry snuggled into his best friend happily. At school, they couldn't share a bed. It would've looked odd to the other students. Harry was happy to be able to cuddle with the blond at night while at home, and he missed the closeness already. "Don't worry, Harry," the blond whispered in the raven's ear. "I hear that once we reach fourth year, we have our own rooms that we share with one other. It'll be easier then." Harry nodded, then looked at the twins.

"Dad says that he can give you Tuesday night and Friday night for your extra training. His time is very precious and valuable, and it is a true gift he is giving you. Don't waste it."

"We won't, Harry," Fred answered for the both of them. "Your dad's reputation is known far and wide and it would be very stupid of us to squander this once in a lifetime opportunity."

* * *

The students walked into the entrance of the school, and many started whispering as soon as they saw the new man standing by the doors. Harry and his group heard the questions, but just smiled, nodding imperceptibly at the quiet man as they passed him. Students gathered in the Great Hall for the after-holiday announcements and feast, waiting impatiently. Many noticed four new teachers at the teacher's table, and there were gasps through the hall as they noticed the absence of professor Trelawney. Dumbledore had a fierce scowl on his face, and he glared at Harry and Draco, still steaming about what was done to him before Yule. Once everyone was seated, the headmaster stood to make the announcements.

"Argus Filch has been replaced. The School Board of Governors had received some reports that he'd been abusive to students, as well as his failure in repair or upkeep to the school, so they replaced him with Rabastan Lestrange." Albus gestured to the doors of the Great Hall, and the broad man bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the introduction. "Mr. Lestrange will post where and when needed repairs are to be made, so that students will know to stay out of those areas during the work. Additionally, Sybil Trelawney has been replaced by Falco Abbott. A standard test and interview of professor Trelawney uncovered her acute alcoholism, as well as her total lack of any true Seer talents. Other than the one prophecy which was seen as a fluke, she has been deemed a charlatan. Falco Abbott has been vetted extensively by the Board and has been hired to be the new Divination professor." The man stood and bowed to the students, who gasped. He was very tall, with broad shoulders. His hair was to his waist, and a burnished silver, tied back with a leather thong. His eyes were a deep blue in a pale, angular face. He looked almost vampiric in nature, and the whispers of 'vampire' reached his ears. A deep-throated chuckle reached to the ends of the hall as he sat, his amusement putting everyone at ease.

"The Board felt that some of the necessary skills needed to survive have been ignored by previous headmasters of Hogwarts, so they added some new classes. May I introduce Walden Macnair. He will be the professor of a dueling class, meant for the upper years. All years, from fourth to seventh, are required to attend this class, and your new schedules will reflect this. As well, the first through third years will be required to attend a class to strengthen their bodies. Professor Antonin Dolohov will be responsible for a daily calisthenics and exercise class for the younger years. Your schedules will also reflect this. This class will help you to become physically strong enough to handle the rigors of the dueling class. Finally, there will be a class on the theory and practice of Dark magic. While I disagree to adding this particular class to the curriculum, I must admit to the sense of it, as it will no doubt help you to defend better against the Dark Arts if you know what you're facing. All students will be required to attend this class, and the material will be based on your knowledge and your year. It is to be taught by Bellatrix Lestrange, and your schedules will reflect this additional class, as well.

"Books and supplies that the professors require will be made available to you, at the Board's expense, for this year only. For all subsequent terms, the books and supplies will be included with your Hogwarts letters. Let's eat." The tables filled, and the students chattered about the new faces in the school, wondering at how the headmaster had been pressured into allowing such drastic changes to a routine that had gone on for many years. Albus stalked from the dais and to his office, fuming about the high-handed way that the Board had changed his school. He sat in his chair, sulking and pouting. _I know Riddle has had something to do with this. He and Malfoy have been trying to change things here for a long time. Until now, I've been able to block their efforts. I wonder how they were able to get this done so quickly?  
_

* * *

The perfect excuse to call Dumbledore away came from the headmaster himself. He had been taking his ire out on Harry and Draco by punishing them whenever he could. He'd made up infraction after infraction to cause the boys trouble, and Slytherin was losing points at a rapid rate. The detentions were served with the headmaster, and he made them do lines while throwing hexes at them. They weren't allowed to cry out or express the pain of the hexes, or the time would be extended for the detention. The torture was acceptable within the purview of the headmaster, as he felt the experiences would better prepare the Savior for the 'real world'. It was simply an excuse for Dumbledore to assert his authority over the student body, and a way for the man to get back at Malfoy for his high-handedness. Only the presence of the gang in their heads kept the boys from losing their tempers. Severus fumed silently as he tended to the pains and injuries inflicted on the boys, and Tom, by unspoken agreement, was left in Severus' office. He paced the floor during every detention, waiting for his boys to come back.

The final straw came when something had happened during school that was beyond anyone's control. Some students were hurt in the incident, and the headmaster took great delight in blaming Harry, and especially Draco, and assigning them detention. As the boys wrote their lines, the headmaster started throwing cutting hexes at the boys, slicing open their legs, arms, shoulders, and chests. He made sure to stay away from their faces; he wanted no visible proof of his actions, which he knew were wrong. The cuts weren't deep; however, since he was drawing blood, the punishment was now considered assault. After the boys left, Phineas screamed at the headmaster for a good hour, vowing vengeance on behalf of Harry and Draco. The headmaster studiously ignored the painting; after all, he was just a _painting_, for Merlin's sake. The boys limped and whimpered their way to the dungeons, getting unexpected help from Rabastan. He took one look at their pale faces, gasping at the blood dripping from their forms, and conjured litters, levitating the ailing boys to the cots and quickly taking them to Severus' quarters. Once inside, the Potions Master worked feverishly to stop the bleeding, giving the boys healing potions, blood replenishing potions, and pain relieving potions. Unfortunately, as the cuts were left too long, they developed into scars as they healed, mute testimony to the headmaster's vicious treatment. Tom had flooed to Malfoy Manor as soon as the boys had arrived, and was back with Lucius in tow.

"What happened to my boy?" he snarled, looking into the pale face of his son.

"The headmaster has been taking his anger out on Harry and Draco," Tom answered furiously. "He didn't like the changes made to the school, and he was still furious over the prank pulled before the holidays. Up until today, the punishments were minor hexes. But there was an accident this morning, and he blamed the boys for the injured students."

"What happened?" Lucius asked, running his hand through his son's hair. Severus was carding his hands through his own son's locks, seeking to comfort the boy and himself.

"It was during their exercise class. It was being held in one of the larger abandoned classrooms, and apparently it was one that Filch had ignored. There were some loose stones in the ceiling, and they fell on some of the students while they were exercising. They suffered mild concussions and some scrapes and bruises; nothing major. But the headmaster accused Harry and Draco of using their wands to make the stones fall, and nothing the other students or Dolohov said could convince him otherwise."

"Go get memories of the accident from Dolohov," Lucius snapped. Rabastan fled the room to do what he was told as Lucius continued. "Draco? Could you pull up the memories of your punishment today, as well as the punishments of the last few detentions?" Nodding, the blond concentrated and pulled the memories from his head with his wand. Severus' pensieve was held up, and the younger Malfoy dropped them into the basin. Rabastan came back with Antonin, who put his wand to his head and pulled out the memory of the accident, dropping it into the pensieve as well. Tom cast a protective bubble over the basin to ensure that no memories were lost or damaged during transport and shrunk the basin, tucking it into a robe pocket. Giving a gentle kiss to both boys' foreheads, he flooed to Malfoy Manor, followed by Lucius after the blond kissed the boys as well.

* * *

"The headmaster is getting out of hand," Amelia Bones snapped. She and the others were shocked at the pensieve memories that Lucius had provided.

"What can we do?" Barty Crouch asked. "He was chosen by Hogwarts to be the headmaster. Unless there's someone else that the school trusts, we cannot do anything."

"We'll convene a meeting with the headmaster," Lucius said, looking around at the rest of the Board. "We'll impose sanctions on him. Keep him from punishing students unfairly."

"In fact," Amos Diggory said, smiling, "we will forbid him to punish students. He is only to ensure that the school is running properly, and to oversee the professors and staff. He should, by all rights, not have any unnecessary contact with the students, unless it deals with their grades or their performance." He looked at a sheaf of parchment in his hands. "According to the information I have here, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter…pardon, _Snape_, have outstanding scores in all their classes. There should be no reason the headmaster should be dealing with them at all."

"There's the other thing," Charles Avery said. "The headmaster absolutely refuses to recognize or acknowledge young Master Snape's parentage. He continually insists on calling the child 'Potter', in spite of the boy's insistence that he be called by his proper surname. The headmaster has gone so far as to encourage some of the professors, and most of the students, to ignore Master Snape's insistence on being called by his proper name. No less than seven times during that pensieve memory did the headmaster call him 'Potter'. It must stop. The rest of the wizarding world now knows he's not a Potter, thanks to that _Daily Prophet_ article. At the very least, young Master Snape has a right to call a blood feud on the Dumbledore family for continually insulting the lad."

"You're right," Augustus Rookwood agreed. "We must address this issue with the headmaster, as well." He summoned a house elf, who popped in as he was writing on a piece of parchment. He turned to the diminutive creature with a small smile, handing him the parchment. "Take this to the owlery. It is to go to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts. Ensure that the owl understands that _only_ the headmaster is to receive that note." Nodding, the elf popped away, and Lucius sat back to wait for the old fool.

* * *

An owl flew into the headmaster's office, dropping onto the desk. Albus took the note from the extended leg, and the bird nipped harshly at the headmaster before shitting on his desk as it flew away. Bellowing epithets at the fleeing bird, he waved his wand to clear the mess, grimacing at the thought of the foul creature before opening the note.

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_Some items of great concern have been brought to our attention, and we seek an audience with you as soon as you receive this message. Please do not fail to attend; we have many things to discuss with you._

_Augustus Rookwood_

_School Board of Governors_

Dumbledore frowned at the note, standing and striding to the fireplace. He threw in the floo powder and hollered out his destination as he stepped into the green flames. He landed in the atrium of the Ministry and strode to the waiting security person, handing his wand over and receiving a badge. He took his wand back and stalked up a hallway to the office of the School Board, tapping once before opening the door. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, sitting at the table with a smug smirk on his face.

"Please come in, Albus," Amelia said quietly. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Harry and Draco received notification as soon as the headmaster departed, and they ducked under the invisibility cloak, stalking quietly to the headmaster's office. Hissing the parseltongue override, they advanced up the spiral stairs and walked into the room. Draco acted as a lookout, covering all of the portraits except for Black before they both emerged from the cloak, as Harry opened the cabinet in the corner. He pulled out the vial, yanked the stopper, and spoke the spell to draw more memories from the pensieve. This time, he asked for those surrounding the deaths of his grandparents, as well as the torture of the Longbottoms. Hesitating only briefly, he also asked for memories attached to the headmaster's plans for the Savior. Once finished, he closed the cabinet and threw the cloak over himself and Draco, waiting until the blond released the spell on the portraits, before quietly leaving the office. They stayed under the cloak until they reached Severus' rooms, and Harry quietly handed his father the vial of memory.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Have a seat, headmaster," Crouch said, his eyes narrowed on the old man. Confused, Albus sat at the end of the table, as far away from the rest of the board as he could get. "Information has come to light that gives us grave concerns about your suitability as headmaster." Blue eyes narrowed, the twinkle long gone, and he glared at Lucius a long time before speaking.

"I have no earthly idea to what you are referring, Barty," Dumbledore said, frowning. "I have only the children's best interests in mind."

"So you say," Lucius snarled, before Amelia placed a comforting hand on the blond's arm, squeezing gently and signaling him to let the others handle it. He nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to rein in his anger.

"We've received evidence of your willful torture and cruel punishment of two Hogwarts students," Amelia continued into the silence. Eyebrows skated high on Dumbledore's face, and he started to prevaricate.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Any 'evidence' you've received must surely be manufactured. You know how easy it is to falsify evidence."

"This is _pensieve_ evidence, Dumbledore," Avery snapped, incensed. "You know as well as I do how a pensieve operates; what measures are in place to prevent any falsification of memory. We _saw_ you hexing two students during detention. Not once, but multiple times, and at several detentions. That alone would have had you put on probation, but when you turn to _assault_…Well, that changes things."

"What do you mean, assault? I've assaulted no one. And for your information, those two students were implicated in harming several others with their mischief. I was doing what was well within my rights as headmaster in punishing them."

"Wrong, headmaster," Amos snapped, his own anger getting the best of him. His own son attended Hogwarts, and he was incensed that the old wizard saw fit to torture students in such a fashion. "We've viewed all the memory provided surrounding the alleged 'incident'. Draco Malfoy and Harrison _Snape_ did nothing to cause that accident. Your previous maintenance man failed to do the necessary repairs on the castle, and _you ignored this_. The accident that occurred is therefore both your and Argus Filch's fault.

"In any case, you are not permitted to punish the students _in any way_. You cannot even assign detentions. That is under the purview of your professors and staff. Your only job is to see to the running of the school and managing the staff. You are now on notice; should you step one toe out of line, I will have you up on charges of harassment, assault, abuse, and any other things I can think of. You will spend a great deal of time thinking about your mistakes in Azkaban.

"There is one final item, _headmaster_. The child's name is _Harrison James Snape_. The birth certificate and marriage license prove this. Continue to call him 'Potter', and I _will_ ensure that the child enact his right to claim a blood feud against the Dumbledore clan. You'd best get your act together and stop trying to manipulate that child into someone he is not. I expect a formal apology to the boy from you, in front of the entire school. Additionally, I expect you to apologize to him via the _Daily Prophet_. If I do not see a printed apology, on the front page of the paper, within a week, you will be arrested and charged."

* * *

Lucius exited the floo, a smile spread across his face. Harry and Draco looked at the blond before bursting out laughing. He frowned at the boys, wondering at their hilarity.

"You…you l-looked s-so _s-strange_!" Harry gasped in between chuckles. The frown deepened on the elder Malfoy's face, and Draco jumped to Harry's defense.

"You must admit, Father that you've _never_ smiled like that." The child chuckled softly before continuing. "We're just so used to the Malfoy mask. When you _do_ smile, it's very controlled. Just then you were grinning like a loon. It's quite funny." Draco collapsed into giggles again, leaning helplessly against Harry, who had not ceased laughing since Lucius arrived. The elder blond huffed, insulted, and stalked over to Severus, who was fighting to hold in his own snickers. A blond brow rose regally on his forehead, and his grey eyes hardened at the Potions Master. Severus cleared his throat and got himself under control.

"I take it things went well?" Snape asked quietly.

"They did. I'll provide you with a memory of the meeting later, if you wish." Severus nodded his thanks and turned to the now quiet boys on the couch. "Things went well at the meeting."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has had sanctions imposed upon him," Lucius answered, his smile smaller this time. "The entire board was enraged at your and Draco's treatment; most especially at the last detention. He was told that he overstepped his bounds in assigning you two detentions; that it was under the staff's control and not his. They told him in no uncertain terms that, should he mess up one more time, he will go to Azkaban. He was also told to acknowledge your surname, Harry. The board even went so far as to demand a public apology, both in front of the school and in the _Prophet_. He has a week to comply or he will be arrested."

* * *

"May I have your attention," the headmaster said loudly into the packed Great Hall. Every student and every teacher was there, wondering why Albus had called the meeting. It was a Saturday, and the headmaster had two more days to offer the apologies before he was arrested. He'd waited until the last minute, not wanting to cave but knowing he must, for the Greater Good. "I wish to formally apologize to one of our students. In my blindness and ignorance, I refused to acknowledge him for who he truly is. I can only claim that I was misled on a number of things, and hope the lad will forgive an old man his stubbornness. I offer my deepest apologies to Harrison James Snape, for slighting his family and heritage." The headmaster turned toward the Slytherin table, bowing his head in mock sorrow. His eyes, however, showed the raven the deeply held fury at being thwarted so completely. The old man turned back to the assembly. "I urge everyone to address him as Harry Snape, or Mr. Snape. Please do not call him 'Potter' any longer." He stalked from the dais, the fury palpable as he strode from the Hall. As soon as he left, everyone started talking, and the volume hurt Harry's ears.

"Let's go," he said quietly to his friends. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had sat with the boys when they came into the Hall, and they all rose from the table, walking to the exit.

"Just a moment, Mr. Potter," a strident voice rang out over the noise. The group stopped, Harry's face morphing into an angry scowl. McGonagall stepped down from the dais and approached them. "I don't know who you think you're trying to fool, but I know you are a Potter," she snapped, a sneer on her face. "I _know_ how deeply James Potter loved your mother. I _saw_ their relationship unfold. Why you would deny your father like that is beyond me. I can only assume that the Slytherins have somehow twisted your thinking. I will demand a re-sort, and get you into the proper House at once." Harry drew himself up to his full height, staring the old tabby in her eyes.

"James Potter was not my dad. James and Lily had a strong friendship, but she loved my father, Severus Snape. I will not allow you, or anyone else, continue to belittle or ridicule my relationship with my _dad. _I hereby declare a Blood Feud against one Minerva McGonagall, all of her family and future descendents. I consider it an insult to the name of Snape that she refuses to acknowledge me as such, and am within my rights to call the Feud. So mote it be." Red light surrounded the professor and Harry, binding the feud to every McGonagall on her family tree, and any future McGonagalls. Turning, he stalked from the room with his friends, leaving a stunned professor and chattering students behind. Severus walked up behind the shocked woman and snickered, making her jump.

"Bad form, Minerva," he said dolefully. "You have insulted my son for the very last time." He walked from the room, ignoring the professor's attempts to call him back. She stood for a long time at the doors, well after the students had left, feeling the crushing weight of the blood feud in her magic. Eventually, Lupin and Black approached her, frowns on their faces.

"How long are you going to allow Dumbledore to blind you to the truth?" Sirius asked the woman. "Harry is not who you think he is. Things are not what they would appear. If I were you, I'd work really hard to pull my head from the sand before it's too late."

* * *

_**A Public Apology to Harrison James Snape**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_Albus Dumbledore came to my offices today to offer a public apology to the Snape heir, whom he had slighted and insulted many times over the course of the last few months. Here is his apology, verbatim:_

_**I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby apologize to one Harrison James Snape for the continuous insult I have dealt him by refusing to acknowledge his proper surname. I can only state that I was misinformed as to his heritage, and wasn't made aware of it until I was called before the School Board of Governors. It was there that I was informed of the insult, and agreed to the public apology. I meant the lad no harm, and beg his forgiveness for insulting him.**_

_Pretty words, indeed. But information has been provided to this reporter that refutes his allegations that he was unaware of young Master Snape's true name. I found Dumbledore's name on a request form for the birth and marriage records of Harrison James Snape and his parents, dated September 1, 1991. The records were requested during the Opening Feast at Hogwarts; the headmaster was well aware of Harrison's parentage before classes began, and yet continued to insult him. Anonymous sources within the school have also informed me that the students and staff were encouraged to call the child 'Potter', despite the insistence that Harrison wanted his name of Snape acknowledged._

_It all culminated in a public apology before the entire school and staff, and the headmaster's encouragement to desist in calling the boy 'Potter'. However, deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall disregarded those directives and called the child 'Potter' in front of a full hall. The students were witnesses as the young Snape heir formally called a blood feud against McGonagall and all her descendants._

_I had already broken the story during the Yule holidays, and much of wizarding Great Britain is aware of Harrison's heritage. I am sure that the students of Hogwarts, as well as the staff, read the story. Yet, they still insisted on calling the boy 'Potter'. This reporter can only assume that the headmaster has some nefarious purpose in continuing the deception. When I have all the facts, you, my gentle readers, will be the first to know._

Albus roared as he threw the paper away from him. _That damned reporter needs to keep her nose out of business not hers, _he thought viciously. _She's only going to cause me greater difficulties. _He sat back, tapping the top of his desk with his fingers, left hand pulling at his beard. _I can't use him as a Potter. The Savior absolutely cannot be Slytherin. But he's the only one that can be the Savior. Longbottom is too angry; too unpredictable. Besides, he's too close to Po…Snape. And those thrice-damned twins are trouble in the making. Longbottom's already been exposed to behaviors and actions that would make him unsuitable. He has a damned __**backbone**__. I can't manipulate him. But then, I can't manipulate Snape, either. Unless…_

Albus pulled out of his thoughts, pulling a parchment toward him and dipping his quill into the ink before scribbling furiously. He spent the rest of the day formulating plan after plan, sorting them into doable and not doable piles. Dinner had come and gone before he had finished, and he was famished. He strode from his office, walking off the strain of sitting in one place for too long, heading to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, he opened the door and sat at the table, allowing the house elves to abase themselves and enjoying it, before he ordered food. As he ate, he considered his options, trying to narrow them down to two or three potential plans.

As soon as the headmaster left the office, Phineas stepped from his painting. Unknown to the headmaster, Fawkes had used some of his phoenix magic to release Phineas from his canvas. The fiery bird knew how single-minded the headmaster was, and worked with the castle to ensure that the young Snape heir had all the protections he needed. This included releasing people from their portraits as necessary. Black didn't bother to mask the other headmaster portraits; all of them had witnessed the tortures visited upon the two Slytherin students, and held no loyalty for Dumbledore.

Black sat at the desk, sorting through the parchment stacks and gleaning all the information he could on the future plans the headmaster made to make Master Snape fall into line. He pulled blank parchment from another pile, and asked Fawkes to copy all the information. The bird swept a flaming wing over the filled parchment, and then swept it over the blank, filling the pages with everything the headmaster had written. Bowing his head in thanks, Phineas returned the desk to its former appearance before stepping back into his frame. Dumbledore stepped through the door moments later, just as Phineas ducked out of his frame. The movement caught the headmaster's eye, but he shrugged, figuring Black had a meeting with another painting. He grimaced at the idea of pigments doing…_that._ Shuddering at the images suddenly in his head, he shook it to clear it before ascending the stairs to his quarters. Fawkes cooed out a chuckle before he tucked his head under his wing for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Albus disillusions himself, hissing at Elphias Doge and Mundungus Fletcher to be silent and mask themselves. They approach the house in question, the headmaster casting silencing charms on himself and his assistants. They circle the house, Dumbledore's wand moving slowly and carefully to disable the wards without the residents knowing of it. With a brief flare of light, the wards fall, and the three men approach the front entrance, waiting patiently. Moments later, a package that Albus had arranged to be delivered pops into view on the doorstep, alerting a house elf of its arrival with a small chime. The door opens, and Albus stuns the elf as he and his partners step into the house. They close the door after roughly kicking the elf out of the way, and approach the family parlor. It is here that they can hear and sense the middle-aged couple, and it is here that they will do much of their wetwork._

_Albus drops the charms on himself and his friends as they step through the door. The children are upstairs with their nanny, and Doge casts a silencing and privacy ward over the parlor, an evil smile on his face. He has been looking forward to this for a very long time, ever since Tom Riddle Sr. ousted him from his seat in the Wizengamot. He and Fletcher approach the couple, casting the crucio on them immediately. Albus stands back, watching, his eyes glinting with malicious pleasure as the couple is tortured for several moments._

"_Enough," the old wizard barks, and Doge and Fletcher immediately withdraw the curses. Dumbledore steps slowly over to the Riddles, who lay on the floor, twitching and whimpering. Albus had heard a few cracks as bones snap from the convulsions caused by the curse. He stops in front of Riddle Sr., looking down into pain filled eyes. "You and your wife are in my way," he says softly. "I cannot allow you to raise your children. Your son is far too powerful now, at his young age. I cannot allow him to gain more power, especially in the political arena. I must have control of the wizarding world, and your son must play his part in my plan to rule the wizarding world." He steps back, nodding at the other two men, and they begin their work in earnest._

_Before long, the couple on the floor is unrecognizable as human beings. The many Dark curses and hexes thrown at the bodies have done their work, but it has created quite the mess. Doge and Fletcher kneel down and touch the bodies of the dead couple, ensuring that the portkeys in their outstretched hands have contact with what is left of the Riddles. With a whispered word, they disappear, leaving Albus to clean up. The old man works quickly; he must get to the children and hide them away. He has already made arrangements with two muggle orphanages; one barely legal, and one closely regulated. He sweeps his wand in a wide arc, chanting cleaning spells as he strides through the room, erasing any evidence that they'd been there at all. Once he finishes with this, he drops the wards around the room and quietly leaves. He crosses the hall to the stairs and silently ascends, listening for anything out of the ordinary._

_He steps into the playroom and stuns the nanny before she can make a sound. He casts a sleep spell on the children, scooping them up in his arms and apparating away. His arrival before the first orphanage is never noticed. The building is located on the outskirts of London, in a very shabby, rundown neighborhood. Most of the buildings surrounding the children's home are abandoned, and drunks and junkies litter the alleyways. A stray dog approaches the strange looking man, and he kicks viciously out at it, smiling as it wails in pain from the kick to its side. He lays the little girl in the high weeds surrounding the interior of the high wood fence, before he carries the boy up to the doorstep. He knocks and waits until a rough-looking woman answers. Her face is harsh and cruel, and her eyes gleam as she spies the boy reclined in the old man's arms. He hands her a fistful of pound notes and the boy, then turns away as the matron backs into the building and shuts the door._

_He stops by the girl, looking at her for a time. He knows she must go to the orphanage, but her loveliness captivates him for a moment. A brief flash of regret crosses his face; she is an innocent, after all, in this personal war he has waged against Tom Riddle Jr. Sighing heavily, he bends down and picks her up, apparating away to a secluded alleyway near the other orphanage, which is located near the Prime Minister's offices. It is a clean, sparkling building; well tended and cared for, and the children playing outside are happy and bright. He walks up to the doors of the orphanage and rings the bell. A gentle woman answers the door, her eyes sad as she spies the girl._

"_Mr. Dumbledore, welcome," she says softly. "Is this the little girl?"_

"_I'm afraid so," he answers with a mournful sigh. "Little lamb was just so tired from all the walking. I don't know what possessed her to leave the house before I could get there. She's lucky I happened upon her when I did."_

"_That she is," the matron replies, gently taking the girl from his arms. "Do you have her birth records?" He shakes his head. "Any documentation at all?" He again shakes his head. "Do you know what her name is?"_

"_Her name is Lily. I would've gone back to her home to retrieve the relevant documentation; however I felt she needed to be in a safe place first. I will try and retrieve her papers when I can." Nodding, the matron bids the old man farewell and closes the door. Dumbledore gets to the alleyway and apparates to Diagon Alley, striding with purpose to the empty building next to Ollivander's Wand shop and slipping inside. There, on the floor, lay the bodies of the Riddles. Albus sneers at the couple, before relieving Doge and Fletcher._

"_Remember, not a word to anyone. This is to look like an unfortunate accident."_

"_What of the surrounding buildings?" Fletcher asks._

"_This is a war," Dumbledore replies, glaring at the other man. "In war, there is always collateral damage." The other two men apparate away and Albus sets timed spells to go off in a half hour, when the Alley would be teeming with shoppers. He needs it to look like an accident, but it wouldn't be as tragic if there were no casualties other than the Riddles. He already has a cover story for their presence in the empty building; he had his contacts in the Ministry set up false documents showing the Riddles purchasing the building for refurbishment into a pottery shop. Once he finishes setting the spells, he apparates to the gates of Hogwarts and walks to the Hogs Head to visit his brother._

"Who are Elphias Doge and Mundungus Fletcher?" Tom asked lowly, his eyes swimming with rage. Lucius paused the pensieve memory viewer at the end of the first memory, giving Riddle time to vent his anger and grief. Severus flinched at the fury palpable in the other man's magic.

"Members of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a vigilante group organized by the headmaster to spy on your movements and do what they can to prevent you from achieving your goals. They're the ones spreading the lies about your involvement in the 'Death Eater' attacks on the populace. They dress up in robes and masks and attack wizards and witches that get in Dumbledore's way, and then blame it on you." Harry went to his uncle and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, burrowing his face into Tom's belly to hide the tears. Fingers carded through the messy locks as they tried to comfort each other.

They were in the Room of Requirement again, all of them. They came here for all of their important meetings; the headmaster had no access to the room, and the castle kept any activity in it hidden from the wards that protected the school. They always made sure to have empty frames available, should the founders, the Fat Lady, or Black wish to attend the meetings. Today, it was Phineas standing in his frame. He had told them that he had important information to share, which would be discussed after the pensieve viewings.

Harry and Tom continued to hold each other, soothing each other the best they could. The gang surrounded the pair, whispering their sympathies and condolences, trying to comfort them for their losses. Finally, Harry's tears dried and Tom's rage calmed enough for them to view the next set of memories.

_Albus approaches the front of the large, sprawling Manor house, smiling. He has an appointment with these people, and he needs to get a few things arranged before he can set everything in motion. He knows that the youngest Longbottom was born on July 31__st__ as well, but doesn't believe the child to be powerful enough, or __**charismatic**__ enough, to be the savior. Albus feels it is his mission to ensure that this child does not grow up as the Savior. Severus' son will have that honor; he will be properly groomed and submissive, if the Dursleys hold up their end of the bargain. The house elf allows the headmaster entrance; after all, he had told the family that he wanted to discuss young Neville's future and education. He follows the elf into a large family room, where Alice, Frank and Augusta are seated, waiting._

"_Professor Dumbledore," Frank says. His voice is very cold, and Albus is surprised to hear it. His step falters for a fraction of a second before he continues on, standing in front of Neville's parents._

"_Please sit down, Albus," Augusta snaps. "__**Looming**__ over us will not work any better than your other tactics." The headmaster huffs slightly before taking the seat across from the old woman. There is a cold, stiff silence, before Dumbledore comes to his point._

"_I've come to see if you've changed your mind. If you've given any thought to withdrawing your support for the Magical Creatures Bill of Rights. We cannot allow those…__**things**__ rights. They are dangerous beings that will contaminate us."_

"_No, headmaster," Alice answers. "We have not changed our minds on that bill, just as we haven't changed our minds on gaining custody of Harrison Snape, nor have we changed our minds on not joining your precious Order. You will not gain control of the wizarding world through us, or through Harry. We __**will**__ have him." The old man rises from his chair, his blue eyes frosty._

"_I'm afraid I cannot allow that," he intones threateningly, pulling his wand. Instantly, Frank and Alice leap from their settee, their wands shooting into their hands from their wrist holsters, and a vicious battle ensues. Augusta tries to duck out of the room, to protect her grandson and keep him away from the fight, but a stunner clips her, downing her near the doorway. Frank shields his mother while Alice continues to chip away at the headmaster. The old man has sustained numerous injuries; the Longbottoms are powerful and __**fast**__. Unfortunately, they do not have wordless abilities, and Dumbledore is able to slip past their defenses, his borderline-Dark curses sending them to the floor in pain. He steps toward the pair, glaring at them furiously._

"_Since you choose to continually defy me, you will be punished. I cannot have you able-bodied enough to thwart my carefully made plans. You will __**never**__ see the Potter boy in this lifetime. __**Crucio!**__" He holds the curse on them for several minutes, before he moves on to others. He has no wish to break the couple's minds; he still feels guilt for depriving innocent Lily of her parents and, when all is said and done, Neville is an innocent in this as well. So he uses curses that will __**disable**__ the couple enough that they will be unable to stand in his way._

_The stupefy that the headmaster had thrown at Augusta fades while he is busy, and she stands. He sees the movement from the corner of his eye; she is an interfering old harridan, and he must take her out of the picture permanently. He leaves off torturing Frank and Alice, leveling his wand at the old woman, whose wand is pointed at the headmaster. As he fires the killing curse, she fires a cruor fervidus. Their spells meet midway, and deflect away, the combination hitting Neville as he stands, horrified, in the doorway. He is flung into the entrance hall, and Augusta roars her rage as she turns to the headmaster. He feels her gather her family blood magic, and he quickly apparates away before she can do anything to him._

Neville paused the viewing again, his eyes narrowed. He fingered the jagged scar on his chest through his shirt, thinking.

"Are you ok, Nev?" Draco asked softly, looking at the quiet boy. He nodded his head, still thinking.

"The headmaster marked me that day," the boy finally said. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the halves apart to show the large scar on his chest. Breath was sucked in at the sight of the ugly disfigurement gracing the boy's skin. He stroked his fingers along the surface of the blemish, shivering at the weird feel of it. "I was six when he came to torture my parents. I heard the fight from my playroom, and wanted to see what was going on. Imagine my shock when I saw the great Albus Dumbledore torturing my parents. He didn't even notice me. When Gran finally stood and caught his attention, I saw the killing light in his eyes. He meant to take her away from me but he wasn't fast enough. No one is faster than my Gran." There was a note of pride in the boy's voice before he continued.

"I was hit pretty hard by their combined curses. Fortunately, the family blood magics protected me. My great-great-great-great grandmother sacrificed her life for the family, and that strengthened the blood magics enough to protect all who dwell within the Manor. We can call it up to add power to our spells, but its most important function is to protect the children.

"It's strange, but when that curse hit me, it felt like it _gave_ something to me. Like my magical core had been added to, somehow. I became more powerful, but it's more than that. Once, when I was eight, I didn't want to do my lessons, but couldn't find a place to hide that the house elves wouldn't find me. I heard my tutor coming up the stairs, and, feeling frustrated, started walking toward my desk. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. I sat there and watched as the tutor came in, looked around the room and _right past me_. As if I wasn't sitting there. I still _looked_ the same. At least, to _me_ I did. Mr. Todd called for a house elf and asked him to locate me. He and the elves spent a couple of hours looking for me. I had to fight to keep the laughter in. I stayed at that desk the whole two hours.

"It wasn't until my mum came limping into the room, a frantic look on her face, that I released the magic that had kept me invisible. Lately, I find that I'm able to do some spells without my wand. I'll be studying, and need a book, and before I can get up to get it, it's sailing right at me. More than once, I've been knocked in the head by a flying book." Laughter all around the room met this statement. Tom's eyes narrowed thoughtfully on the boy.

"Neville, would you allow me to scan you? I have a theory, and it's based on some information I've come across in my travels." The boy nodded, complete trust in his eyes as Tom approached, wand out. He hissed a parsel spell, and his wand glowed white as the light scanned the young man's body. When it reached the area where the scar was, a deep red glow focused on the damaged flesh.

"Just as I thought," Tom murmured. "Have any of you heard of horcruxes?" When everyone shook their heads, he continued. "A horcrux is created when a piece of one's soul is splintered off and embedded into an object. To deliberately create one, there is a spell that must be incanted before one commits a murder. It is the murder that causes the splintering of a soul and the spell embeds the soul piece into an object. However, in rare cases when the wizard is powerful enough, and has committed enough murders, or used enough Dark magic, the soul piece can be accidentally embedded. I believe, with his use of Dark spells, combined with the deliberate murders of my parents, my sister, and many patrons at Diagon Alley, that the headmaster has embedded a piece of his soul in you. He has also given you some of his special magical abilities."

"Why…why would someone want to _do_ that?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"To achieve immortality," Severus answered, his memories sparking at the discussion. "As long as the soul piece remains, the wizard is permanently tethered to the earthly plane. You may destroy his body, but he will continue to 'live'. He would be able to possess others and have them do his bidding. As well, there are rituals, blood magic, which could resurrect a new body for the spirit."

"I don't believe the headmaster deliberately created this horcrux," Tom continued into the brief silence. "I know of a parsel ritual that will destroy the soul piece. It will be painful, but it may be necessary."

"Yes. Don't want the old bastard coming back, should we be able to rid ourselves of him," Neville snarled. "When can we do this?"

"It will have to wait until your fifteenth year. You must be completely through puberty before we can even attempt the ritual."

"Ok. It'll keep until then. Let's see what else he's been up to."

_Albus paces his office, Doge and Fletcher sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. They dare not look at him when he's in this mood, afraid he will turn his irritation on them. They listen to him mumble to himself for a few moments, before he finally rounds the desk and sits down._

"_Potter is not with his relatives," the old man snarls. "You, Mundungus, were supposed to be watching him. How in Merlin's name could he just __**disappear**__?"_

"_I…I don't kn-know, sir," the other man stammers. "The wards didn't activate and I didn't see anyone approach the house. I don't know how he got away."_

"_We've got the rest of the Order, as well as several Aurors looking for the boy," Doge said quietly, trying to soothe the seething headmaster. "If he's out there, we'll find him."_

"_He's __**six**__, Elphias. Where in the seven hells could he possibly __**go**__? Besides, according to his muggle relatives, he was locked in his cupboard all day and night. There was no __**way**__ he could've escaped."_

"_We'll find him, Albus."_

"_Yes. I must have hope that we will locate him. Too bad he is too young to put a permanent tracking charm on him. Ah, well, 20/20 hindsight and all…" The headmaster sighs heavily, still infuriated that his puppet slipped away. "We need to work damage control for now," he continues, putting the child's disappearance aside for the time being. "We need to keep the wizarding world believing that the boy is safe. Make sure that no one involved in the search is able to talk about it." Fletcher nods eagerly, willing to do anything to keep his master happy. "I've got some plans for when the child finally arrives here at the school. I will go over them with you, as I will need you at the appropriate times to help me._

"_I intend to set up a series of events through his school years, to test his resolve and magical strength. I need to ensure that he will be suitable as our Savior, so that I can use him to get rid of Riddle." The old man smiles at his own cleverness, before continuing. "He is to battle a troll his first year here. I've arranged it so that he will only be friends with two Gryffindors. Ronald Weasley will be one of them; I'm quite sure that he will keep Potter from using his brain. I've come upon a rather clever muggleborn witch, by the name of Hermione Granger, who will be more than satisfactory as the brains of the group."_

"_Are you sure you should trust a mudblood?" Fletcher asks._

"_Yes. Not only will she be smart enough, but there's enough prejudice against mudbloods now that she will have no __**choice**__ but to align herself with Weasley and Potter. When everything falls into place, and Potter has done his duty, she will make an excellent toy for someone, once I bind her magic." Snickers erupt from the three men for a moment, before the headmaster continues. "I still need to find the boy. I need him to be submissive and eager to please, and the only way to achieve that is to ensure that he's treated poorly as he grows. He needs to develop a hatred for Voldemort, as well. He needs to be willing to kill Riddle out of vengeance and a sense of duty to his world._

"_I need him to open up the Chamber of Secrets, so I can get down there. I'm sure that Slytherin has left some wonderful artifacts and books down there, and I must have them. I'll have Argus install charms into the walls before the children return for their second year. They will activate as Potter's magical signature passes them, hissing out words that only he will be able to hear. I need to set up some situations where his parseltongue ability is shown; get him isolated and alone for that year. If I can push him into opening the Chamber, I'll be able to get more power from Slytherin's artifacts and books._

"_We'll just have to play the rest by ear," the old man finished. "Once I see how he works and reacts, I'll be better able to plan the tests for the rest of his school life."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I have information I must share, as well," Phineas stated from his portrait as the last of the pensieve memories faded from view. Tom nodded, and, to everyone's shock and surprise, Nigellus stepped from the portrait and into the room.

"How are you able to do that?" Severus snapped in his startlement. "Are the others able to do that as well?" Phineas smiled apologetically before explaining.

"Fawkes was able to use his phoenix magic to free me from my painting. He only does that if the need arises, and only if the portrait is able to aid the Founders, or the Founders' heirs. Slytherin and Ravenclaw have both deemed me suitable to be able to aid you in your endeavors, and permitted Fawkes to release me."

"That's brilliant," Harry breathed, smiling widely. "This means that we could have allies in all manner of places to spy for us as needed." Everyone nodded their agreement to this statement, pleased that the castle was protecting them so diligently.

"Know that the other headmasters and headmistresses portraits are also your allies," Phineas continued. "They witnessed Dumbledore's abhorrent behavior toward you during detentions, and will now do all they can to help you. They've already begun by visiting the portraits of themselves in their ancestral homes and alerting their descendants of the goings-on in the school. Some of them have been revered enough that they have portraits in other locations as well. They will be visiting these and spreading the news. I've no doubt that, within the month, the headmaster's life will be made exceedingly more difficult." Chuckles and smirks were the response to this news, and Phineas bowed shallowly in acknowledgment.

"I've obtained copies of the notes he had made after his meeting with the School Board of Governors. They are various plans to try and manipulate or coerce young Master Snape into falling into line with Dumbledore's plans and schemes." Harry concentrated briefly, and the room changed into a comfortable library setting, with a very large round table in the center. House elves had popped in and set up a smaller side-table with refreshments by request of the castle, and the group all took seats, with Harry and Draco bracketed by Severus and Tom. Lucius sat on the other side of Riddle, and the rest of the gang sat next to their unacknowledged mates. Seamus and Neville sat together, directly opposite Harry and Draco, and Phineas stepped around the table with a large sheaf of parchment in his hands. The former headmaster then set the parchment down in front of the boys, with Severus and Tom looking over their shoulders as Harry and Draco paged through the documents. Every now and then, either Harry or Draco would pull out one of particular interest and set it aside before continuing. When finished, they had a substantially smaller stack of parchment, but their faces, and the faces of the two adults, were lined with worry.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, concerned at the looks on the others' faces. The raven closed his eyes and hung his head, looking defeated.

"He's going to have the teachers isolate me by singling me out for perceived infractions and serve detentions with professor McGonagall. While I'm there, she's to continue the 'training' that the Dursleys had started. She's to make me feel like a worthless freak; that I have no value to anyone and that the only person in this whole wide world who loves me is, in fact, professor Dumbledore. That Severus lied about my parentage and that he's using me to further Voldemort's agenda. That, as soon as I'm sufficiently 'groomed', I will be turned over to Voldemort as a sex slave." Gasps rang out around the room, and Harry's face hardened.

"That's not all. He's going to use his Order to try and systematically assassinate my family. He's listed them by importance, and he wants to start with the Malfoys. Then he'll move on to the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Zabinis, the Bulstrodes, the Parkinsons, the Notts, the Finnegans, and he will finish up with the Grangers. He won't kill Dad because he needs him, but he will disguise the killings as 'Death Eater attacks', hoping that I will develop enough hatred and resentment toward uncle Tom to want to kill him."

"It's time to open up the Sanctuary," Tom said quietly into the silence of the room. From their left, Slytherin and Ravenclaw spoke excitedly. Phineas had fetched the Founders, feeling their presence necessary to help formulate plans.

"Oh, yes," Rowena said, smiling. "You must open the Sanctuary."

"It's the only place we Founders had that would protect us from our enemies," Slytherin chimed in.

"Um, what is the Sanctuary?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"It is a self-contained city within ancient temple walls. It is only visible at the very dawn of a new day, when the sun just crests the horizon. I have the Key that will make it visible for a very small window of time, so that all who see it may enter. Once the window has closed, the Sanctuary disappears until such time as the Key is used to open it again. Once inside the walls, everyone is protected; however, should someone leave the Sanctuary's walls, he or she cannot get back into it until the Key is activated again. It is very easy to get lost outside the walls, since the Sanctuary is located in a very dense part of the Amazon rainforests.

"We will take our families there to be safe. I need all of you to let your parents and siblings know, as well as any of your extended family that you remain close with. Everyone who could be used as leverage against Harry needs to be protected."

"How do you know about this Sanctuary?" Draco asked curiously.

"It is a gift of the Founders," Tom answered softly. "It was gifted to me by Slytherin. He knew of our destinies, and knew that we'd need some form of protection at some point."

"I did," the Founder concurred, smiling. "Trelawney wasn't the first to deliver that prophecy. She was only the latest of the frauds to be blessed with an actual prophecy. Every generation faces its own Dark Lord. Someone who is blinded by their own prejudice or hatred. Most are relatively harmless, and are easily put down. However, every five or six generations see a _true_ Dark Lord. Someone who is so misguided by their twisted principles that they do not see the irrevocable harm they are creating. These Dark Lords are abundantly powerful, and allow that power to overtake them. Dumbledore allows his power to blind him to his stupidity. His overriding flaw is that his arrogance makes it impossible for him to be reasoned with. Only in those cases does the prophecy come to light. It is always the same prophecy; it just utilizes different protagonists and antagonists."

"So, what you're saying is that the same Dark Lord keeps getting 'reincarnated', and the same Saviors do, as well," Harry said dryly.

"Essentially, yes," Rowena answered sheepishly.

"Is all of this recorded historically?" Hermione asked. "It seems to me that if this was all historical knowledge, we'd have heard it by now."

"You must remember, Miss Granger," Severus replied, "that you've been subjected to professor Binns for History of Magic for a very long time. He only ever teaches about the Goblin Wars and goblin uprisings. I've come to think that his family ancestry contained its fair share of goblins. In order to learn of our proper history, we need to replace Binns with a _living_ professor."

"Why hasn't that been accomplished yet, Lucius?" Tom asked, looking at the elder Malfoy. The elder blond shrugged his shoulders, shocking his friends.

"I've really no idea. I'm not sure that the subject has been broached at any of the Board meetings. I'll have to bring it up at the next one, if you children would be willing to provide me with pensieve evidence of Binns' incompetence."

"Gladly," Harry groused. "I'm heartily sick and tired of hearing about the same goblin wars, and the twins can attest that they've heard all of these tales through every year of History of Magic that they had."

"He's right," Fred chimed in.

"Binns has been…" said George.

"Tiresome and repetitive."

"We would love…" added George

"To be able to learn…"

"Where muggleborns _really _come from."

"Um…" Hermione said in confusion after deciphering the twins' disjointed statements, "what do you mean, _'really_ come from'?"

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, not willing to get into a discussion of magical theory and history. "Now is not the time for this," he growled, glaring at the twins. They nodded their understanding. "Lucius will see to it that the History of Magic professor is replaced with someone more competent and learned. You will be able to get your answers then. For now, we need to work on protecting our families and friends."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was _fuming_. Absolutely _nothing_ was going his way. Firstly, Minerva utterly refused to do as he bid. He had called the Transfiguration professor into his office for a private meeting, and had spent a majority of the time arguing with the old tabby.

"_Minerva, I need you to work to isolate Harry Potter. You need to instruct the other professors to punish him for any infraction, real or not, so that he can be placed with you for detentions," the old man stated as soon as the woman walked into his office. She stopped dead, gaping at him, before a scowl of monumental proportions morphed her face into that of a harridan._

"_I will not," she snapped. "For your information, Mr. __**Snape**__ is an exemplary student, and I regret ever allowing you to talk me into this madness. Because I have continued to insult him, he's now declared a Blood Feud against myself and my family. I will not encourage any of the staff to follow this foolishness and risk being ostracized, either. You __**knew**__ who his father is, and yet you continued to encourage us to slight him. He's done __**nothing**__ to deserve any of this, save not meet your expectations of him. I will no longer be a party to your attempts to manipulate that child." _

"_Minerva, you must see reason," Dumbledore tried to explain. "It is for the Greater Good that I need to mold him into a Savior befitting the wizarding world. They expect him to save them, but he cannot if he's Slytherin. He's being brainwashed into believing that I mean him harm…" Minerva scoffed loudly, interrupting the headmaster._

"_He's right. You __**do**__ mean him harm. You've done nothing but injure he and his family, using any excuse to punish him for not falling into line with your expectations. You've slighted him by refusing to acknowledge his true family. You've tried to turn people against him. All for your twisted ideals of the 'Greater Good'. I'll have none of it."_

"_Minerva, please. You must see that I'm right; that Harry needs the proper guidance and support. Guidance and support he can only get from the Gryffindors."_

"_No. What I see is a happy, relatively well-adjusted child, in spite of your meddling. You will cease, Albus, or I will take my memories and evidence to the Wizengamot." With that, she turned and left the office. Dumbledore hissed in rage as Phineas Nigellus Black smirked smugly behind him._

If that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't find _any_ of the families he had wanted targeted for the 'Death Eater' attacks. Not one parent or sibling was available for him to kill, torture, or use as bait to make sure the wizarding world continued to believe the lies he was propagating. He had sent Doge and Fletcher to Malfoy Manor first, to find it sealed up tight, with no signs of the Manor having been occupied in the last couple of weeks. Subsequent visits to the Zabinis, the Longbottoms, the Parkinsons, the Bulstrodes, the Notts, the Finnegans and the Grangers yielded the same results. Homes and manors empty for what looked like many days. He had left the Weasleys for last, not wanting to eliminate some of his staunchest supporters, but knowing that it was all necessary, for the Greater Good.

His people had found the Burrow empty, deserted. All of Arthur's muggle contraptions were left behind, gathering dust, untouched. When Fletcher had reported this, Albus lost his temper and laid waste to his office. Where he now stood, amidst the destruction. _How in Merlin's name did I lose control of everything like this?  
_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was called away from the school yet again, allowing the boys access to his office. This time, Harry withdrew the memories surrounding Dumbledore's friendship and subsequent defeat of Grindelwald, while Draco planted the next prank.

The twins had come up with a doozy. They had decided to give the headmaster a little taste of Slytherin, so, with the help of professor Snape, they brewed a potion that, when added to the headmaster's private stash of candies, would cause him to hallucinate. With an activation word that Phineas would use during an argument, the headmaster would begin to see serpents everywhere he looked. The more panicked he got, the bigger the serpents would become. The only way that the hallucinations would end would be if the headmaster extended a heartfelt and _honest _apology to Harry and his father. Until that happened, the serpents would torture the headmaster, even in sleep. Snickering quietly, the boys left the office, not hearing the chuckles from the other portraits, nor the quietly murmured "Well done".


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Friday, February 15th saw an excited bunch of students. The professors were contacted, and they were excused from classes that day as their marks and work were above reproach, and all were gathered outside the gates of Hogwarts, shifting from foot to foot. It was nearing 11:53 a.m., the time that the international portkey would activate.

"Gather 'round, children," Tom said quietly, smiling at the nervous excitement surrounding him. "The portkey will go off in less than one minute, so everyone grab hold, and don't let go no matter what." He held out a Frisbee, and every child and adult grabbed an edge of the plastic disc, bracing themselves for that tug behind the navel. The portkey activated and yanked everyone off of their feet. The disoriented feeling, as well as the near suffocation, lasted quite a bit longer than expected, because they were jumping from Scotland to Cusco, in the Amazon rainforests.

All landed in various displays of gracefulness, or gracelessness if you were Harry. Though he had become accustomed to floo and apparition, his portkey legs were still a little shaky. Soft gasps brought him out of his discomfort, and he looked up at his surroundings with quiet awe. He and his group were surrounded by lush vegetation, the air damp with an almost constant mist. The residents of the forest let their presence be known with cries, calls, hoots, howls, chirps, and a large variety of other noises, both recognized and unrecognized. The misty light of dawn was beginning to crest, and Tom hustled the group toward an ancient Incan temple, perched on a high hill. He pulled what looked like a magnifying glass shaped like a skeleton key from his robes and held it up. The sun crested the horizon, and the light speared into the glass at the center of the key, reflecting off of it and into the ruins.

"Holy mother of Merlin," Severus gasped as a city of stone and gems and wood suddenly shimmered into view. Smiling, Tom lowered the Key and tucked it away.

"Come, everyone," he said, wrapping arms around Harry and Draco, who had plastered themselves to his sides, "we must hurry before the city disappears." As quickly as they could, they breasted the hill and entered the jeweled archway, eyes widening on the buildings and courtyards spread before them. Voices jarred everyone from their stunned stupor, and they looked toward the sound, the twins grinning widely when they saw their parents, brothers, and sister come into view.

"Boys," Molly gushed, rushing forward. "It's so good to see you." She pulled them into bone-crushing hugs, everyone snickering as the twins groaned in pain. From other directions came the rest of the families, and children were hugged and cried over as they all reunited. The Weasley matriarch pulled back from her family and eyed Riddle, both Malfoys and Snape. Then she strode forward and stopped in front of Tom. He tensed, his hand resting on the pocket holding his wand as he watched the redhead with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, he found himself in a tight hug, and Molly was going on and on about how wonderful he was and how generous until Riddle squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away from him, tears misting her eyes. "Albus has been there for us for a very long time, helping us and keeping us safe. It wasn't until Fred and George came home with the memories that we understood the lengths the headmaster would go to get what he wanted." She leaned up to brush a gentle kiss to Tom's cheek, making him blush. "I'm so very sorry for your loss. It's a shame your parents and sister were taken from you in such a manner, and at such a young age. Arthur and I have discussed it, and have agreed to keep an eye on Dumbledore from the outside when things calm down. We've been asked many times to join the Order, but have turned him down. We were afraid of leaving our children orphaned if your Death Eaters came after us. Now we realize that Albus would be the one to orphan my children." Fury lit the kind blue eyes, and Tom took a cautious step back from the woman's boiling anger. Other voices, from other parents, added their agreements to hers. Tom cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you," he answered roughly. "I appreciate your support and sympathy. At this point in time, I think it best that you all stay here, and safe, until we can change the headmaster's course of action. He is trying his damnedest to turn my nephew into something he's not, and he's intended to use you as bait for that aim. You are free to stay here as long as you wish; as long as you need to. There are regular drop-offs of food and supplies. Make your requests to the house elves and they will get you whatever you need." He turned to the Grangers, who looked a little lost surrounded by so many witches and wizards.

"How are you faring, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Samuel stepped forward, Jennifer trailing him.

"We are fine, Mr. Riddle. These kind folk have welcomed us, and we are still wearing the watches with the spells on them." Hermione looked at her parents, confused, and they explained. "Your Mr. Riddle gave us watches that enable us to see the city. Without them, our surroundings look like ancient ruins."

"Ah," she answered, nodding. She and her parents started to walk away when Tom halted them.

"We are all spending the weekend here so that your children can visit with you. If you would like, we could go on a tour. Everyone has settled in, but there are things that I'm sure you haven't seen yet." A chorus of eager agreement followed this announcement, and Tom led the way, a big grin on his face. He was startled when a ten year old redheaded girl took his hand. He glanced down, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Thank you for helping us," the girl said shyly, her soft brown eyes filled with awed admiration. "I heard the headmaster talking to Mum and Dad, and he told them that you were evil. That you didn't know how to love anyone." Tom scowled darkly at this, and the girl squeezed his hand gently. "We know you're not evil. All of us are glad that you've taken time out of your life to help us; to protect us. You've saved us." Tom flushed in embarrassment at the girl's blatant hero-worship, and she grinned up at him. "I'm Ginny Weasley," she said brightly. "I like you, Mr. Riddle."

"Please call me Tom," he answered, squeezing her hand back gratefully. Everyone followed Riddle as he led them through catacombs and hidden caves, showing the treasures that the Founders had hidden there, protected under ancient wards. Tom saw a beautiful necklace in one of the hidden caches, and thought instantly of retrieving it. As the adults led everyone away at lunch time to the dining hall, he stayed behind, waiting for the cave to clear before he turned to the protected cache. Harry stepped up behind him, startling him, and he looked sheepishly at the raven.

"What are you up to, uncle Tom?"

"The youngest Weasley…There's something charming about her. I'd like to get that necklace for her."

"Are…are you planning on _courting_ her? She's only ten."

"I do intend on speaking with her parents, Harry," Tom said. "I'm no pedophile. I wish to court her, and I will speak to her parents about a betrothal contract. She is old enough to be courted now. Nothing inappropriate will occur between she and I, and I intend to begin dating her when she is sixteen. Until then, it will be 'family dates'."

"Are you sure? I mean, you've just met her. Are you sure that she's the one for you?" Tom smiled softly as he began to dismantle the protections over the cache.

"I am. I feel like I've waited my whole life for her. Something in her _calls _to me."

"Just…be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

* * *

Tom entered the compound, the necklace tucked into a pocket. He approached the Weasleys, who were gathered around a fire pit and were talking animatedly with the Longbottoms, the Notts, and the Grangers. Samuel and Jennifer had looked more relaxed than when the students had first arrived, and seemed to be settling in. Much of it was relief that their daughter was safe, and protected.

"May I speak privately with you?" he asked Arthur, his head bowed. The elder Weasley looked at the younger man and nodded, smiling slightly. Molly stood also, and followed the men to an alcove to the side of the compound. The younger man turned, and red eyebrows rose at the nervousness apparent in Riddle's face. Head still bowed, the young man spoke, shocking the daylights out of the elderly couple. "I would like to ask for your permission to court your daughter, Ginny Weasley. I would like to enter into a betrothal contract with you for her hand when she comes of age." There was dead silence after the announcement, and you could almost hear crickets chirping. Finally, Arthur smiled.

"We would be honored to allow you to court our daughter," he said. "Have your attorneys draw up the contract, and we can go over it when it is finished." Molly grinned and squealed, clasping her hands to her chest and bouncing on her toes.

"Welcome to the family," she gushed, rushing to squeeze the younger man in a bear hug. Blushing, Tom returned the hug, feeling something release in his chest at those words, said with great affection.

"I have a gift for her, if I may," Tom said, leaning into the smaller woman. Molly squealed again, and squeezed the young man tighter before letting him go.

"Well, let me see it," she demanded, hands fisted on hips. Riddle grinned at the matriarch's antics and pulled the pendant from his pocket, handing it carefully to her. She gasped, blue eyes wide as she carefully took it from his hands. It was a teardrop fire opal, the colors striating through it as the light hit the stone. It was in a platinum filigree teardrop setting studded with small diamonds and rubies, and strung on a fine platinum chain. "It's beautiful," she breathed, tears shimmering in her eyes. She handed it carefully back, and smiled widely at the young man, approval clear in her blue eyes.

"This way, young man," Arthur said, hand on Tom's elbow as he gently guided him toward their daughter. The girl looked up curiously, smiling brown eyes meeting Tom's hazel. "Ginevra, we need you to come with us, please," Arthur said to his daughter, holding out a hand. She nodded, puzzled, and held her father's hand as they walked back to that alcove.

"Ginny dear," Molly said as she turned toward her daughter, "we have something to discuss with you. Mr. Riddle has asked us for permission to court you, and we've accepted. His attorneys will be drawing up a betrothal contract shortly. Will you allow him to court you?" The girl looked up at Riddle carefully, eyes shuttered.

"What, exactly, will be involved in courting me? What is expected of me, and what will you want from me?"

"Anything more than family dinners would be extremely inappropriate because of your age," Tom answered softly. "I just wish for us to get to know each other; for you to become comfortable with me. I do not want more than you are willing and ready to give me."

"When will we be getting married?"

"You will not be of age until you are seventeen," he replied, smiling. "As I am the one courting you, all I ask is the time and opportunity to show you who I really am. All I want is a chance to prove my worth to you."

"I accept," she said, grinning widely. Tom heaved a relieved breath and pulled the necklace from his pocket.

"This is to be your first courting gift." Stepping forward, he held it up for her inspection, and grinned at the wide-eyed shock.

"That's…for _me_?" When he nodded, she reached out a trembling finger to stroke along the opal. It flared at her touch, responding to her magic, and she gasped as it glowed, the colors glimmering and fluctuating. She turned her back to him, sweeping her hair aside so that he could fasten it around her neck. Under her parents' watchful eyes, he carefully fastened the clasp, tugging gently on a strand of deep auburn before stepping away from her. She stood for a couple of minutes, staring down at the pendant that rested on her chest over her breastbone before she turned and grinned widely up at Riddle. "Thank you. I can't wait to get to know you." She threw herself into his arms, grinning as his strong arms wrapped around her slender frame. He kissed the top of her head, then pulled back, eyes shocked as they flew to her parents. They scowled briefly at him before smiling. He nodded imperceptibly, acknowledging that he was to take no more liberties without permission.

They returned to the fire pit, Ginny glued to Tom's side and smiling happily. Harry saw the look, and saw the contentment in his uncle's face, and nudged Ron, who was in a friendly argument with Draco. The redhead turned and looked where Harry had nodded, and his blue eyes widened in shock. He saw the opal hanging around his sister's neck, and stood, striding toward the older man. Tom stopped and waited.

"Congratulations," Ron said, sticking his hand out. Tom shook the redhead's hand, smiling. "My sister couldn't possibly find a better match. I know you'll take good care of her when she's of age."

* * *

"_I love you, Albus," Gellart Grindelwald whispers into the other man's ear. Albus is just twenty, and his boyfriend is eighteen. They have been together since Gellart was thirteen, and Grindelwald loves Albus unreservedly. They continue to strip each other, hands stroking pale flesh as they become more passionate. Gellart's cries of ecstasy echo through the room as Albus slowly and carefully makes love to him. Afterward, they lay in the bed, sweat drying on their bodies, and begin to discuss their plans._

"_Now, we need to do something about the mudbloods," Albus says, Gellart's head pillowed on his shoulder. "We cannot allow them to twist our world into something unrecognizable. There has to be a way to completely strip them of their magic." Gellart lifts his head, looking deeply into twinkling blue eyes._

"_There is a Dark spell that will steal their magic from them." The older wizard grins, squeezing the younger tightly. "However, it will kill the muggleborn. I do not think that would be a suitable solution for the muggleborn problem."_

"_Nonsense," Albus scoffs. "A few dead mudbloods for the sake of the wizarding world is a small price to pay. It will be an easy platform in which to draw all the pureblood support we need, as well as the funds. It will bring us closer to our ultimate goal of ruling over all of wizard kind."_

"_Albus," Gellart says hesitantly, "we cannot advocate mass genocide of the muggleborn. We need to bring them into our world at a younger age and teach them to support our traditions and ways. We need to convince them to stay here so that we are protected from the threat of muggle invasion and extermination by their hands."_

"_Taking the mudbloods' magic and killing them will ensure our safety from the muggle world," Albus retorts, becoming angry. "I cannot believe that you do not want to eliminate the mudbloods from our world. They contaminate us with the very air they breathe. They have no redeeming value, and only their magic makes them worth any attention at all. You cannot stand against me, Gellart. You are in this as deeply as I am, and if you go against me, I will make you regret it." Gellart rises from the bed and storms out of the room, leaving a silently fuming Albus behind._

_**He's made his decision. He is now against me, and I cannot let him stand in my way. One way or the other, I WILL have what I want.**_

The weak spring sunshine filtered through the windows in the Room of Requirement as the pensieve memory faded. Everyone sat in various states of astonishment; not sure what to address first. Finally, with a shiver, Harry looked at his father, emerald eyes wide.

"Albus Dumbledore is _gay_?" Harry shuddered again before continuing. "Merlin, that is the last image I need in my head right now," he whined. Visions of naked Dumbledore flashed through his mind again, and he clapped his hands to his eyes, rubbing fiercely.

"I…I didn't realize his bias against me and other muggleborns was so deep and venomous," Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face. "If he hates us so much, why are we here?"

"He cannot stop you from attending Hogwarts," Tom said soothingly, sitting next to the girl and pulling her into a hug. "The letters are sent to the names in the Book of Magic, and the names are magically placed there from birth. It is ancient magic that he cannot change or influence. You are here because magic deemed you worthy." Hermione sniffled for a few moments longer, Tom's hands rubbing soothingly along her back, before she pulled back and smiled at the older man.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"So, Dumbledore was Grindelwald's lover, and still branded him Dark Lord and killed him," Blaise summarized. Silence met this proclamation before everyone turned as one to watch the next memory.

_Albus faces his former lover across his yard, in front of his ramshackle house in Mould-On-The-Wold. Gellart's eyes flicker briefly to the window, where a young girl sits, watching the scene. Her eyes swim with unleashed power and madness, and he feels a brief flash of sympathy for the girl. Albus' words snap Gellart's attention back to the matter at hand._

"_What are you doing here, Grindelwald?" the older wizard asks, voice trembling with feigned fear. The blue eyes, however, show a measure of fury and satisfaction, as if Gellart had fallen into a trap set by Dumbledore._

"_Please, Albus, see reason," Grindelwald begs. "You cannot hope to succeed with your plans to eradicate the muggleborn. I've been able to convince the purebloods to stand behind me. They understand that killing them will not solve the problem; that integrating them into society will have far-reaching benefits, and will protect our world in the long run."_

"_I care not that you have the purebloods' support. I don't need you or the purebloods. Most of them are Dark wizards anyway. I have the Light on my side, and they will ensure that my goals are met without expectation. I will be able to control our world, and all the mindless sheep will follow willingly along with anything I choose to do. I've begun my campaign against you and your followers. My faction now believes that you are a Dark Lord, and are set to destroy our world. Prepare to face me on the battlefield soon." Gellart hangs his head, sorrow in every line of his body as he walks away. Ariana, Albus' sister, comes out of the house and stands by her brother._

"_The wizarding world will know the truth," she says quietly, watching Gellart walk away. "Soon, there will be those who will stand against you, and make your plans fall apart. You will not succeed, Percy." The hated nickname causes Albus' rage to spiral out of control, and before he realizes what he has done, his sister is lying dead at his feet. Panicking, he levitates her and places her back in the house, messing it up and making it look like a fight had erupted within the walls. He flees, and quietly begins to spread more rumors of Grindelwald's evil, slipping in the stories that the man had killed his sister._

"Dumbledore killed his own sister," Ron said softly, shocked to the core at the vileness of the headmaster. "Grindelwald wasn't the evil one. All those stories of his Darkness were spread by Dumbledore to protect his own agenda."

"We will need to keep these memories in reserve, and use them when they will do the most damage," Severus said thoughtfully, staring at where the memories had shown. "Until then, we keep chipping away at his credibility and keep turning the Light away from him."

_Gellart and Albus face each other on the craggy outcropping overlooking a steep drop-off. Below them pounds the sea, the waves crashing against the sharp rocks violently. Neither wizard notices the small group of witches and wizards approaching, too intent on their own argument._

"_I cannot allow you to continue, Grindelwald," Albus says, his wand raised against his former lover. There is no regret or remorse in the hard blue eyes, and Gellart's heart breaks at the notion that Albus had never loved him. He lowers his wand and waits for Albus to cast the killing curse, his eyes telegraphing his complete surrender to the pain. There is no hesitation as Dumbledore kills his former lover, and the crowd is stunned at the callousness of the headmaster. The sinister smile that graces the 'kindly' wizard's face is chilling, and murmurs start to circulate amongst the gathering wizards. Albus overhears words about his demeanor, and he spins rapidly, casting an __**obliviate**__ over the crowd, planting his own version of the confrontation and ensuring that the story of the 'great battle' will be spread with all haste, cementing Albus' status as Leader of the Light._

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Tom finally said when the silence became too much.

"Agreed," Phineas said quietly, looking at the shell-shocked students. "The portraits in the headmaster's office have begun with their families and friends, but it will take more time and effort. We must continue to meet once a week and make plans for the next several years."

"We will also continue to come up with pranks to rattle the headmaster's confidence," Fred added.

"As long as the boys don't mind implementing them," George contributed, looking at Harry and Draco.

"We have no problem with it," Draco answered, grinning at his equally amused friend. "It will be great fun to keep knocking him off his pins."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Albus swept his arm out, trying to dislodge the serpent that was slithering across his desk. He succeeded in knocking off his mounting paperwork as well as some rare collectibles. The serpent remained where it was, hissing. _I don't know what manner of trick this is, but I have a good guess as to who is behind it. I really, __**really**__ need to do something about him before it is too late._ He rose from his desk, the serpents following him as he left his office, heading for the Great Hall and some breakfast. He fought hard to ignore the hallucinations, knowing that they weren't real, but couldn't help flinching as one would brush too close to his feet or legs as it passed. He had dark shadows under his eyes, a product of sleepless nights fighting against the nightmares of snakes every time he closed his eyes. His hair looked yellowed, the blinding white color fading under his lack of care, and his beard was tangled and sloppy. He had foregone putting the little beaded tie in it days ago, and it sprung and curled wildly, making him look half mad. The twinkle had long left his eyes; instead they glared with a crazed intensity, making several students skirt widely around him to avoid his wrath.

He reached the hall and stepped onto the dais, taking his customary seat in the center of the teacher's table, but grimaced as he looked at the food. Snakes of many sizes and lengths slithered and wound around the platters on the table, and Albus couldn't bring himself to reach for anything. In his mind, he _knew_ they were just hallucinations; his heart, however, quailed at the thought of coming into contact with _any_ of the slimy, disgusting creatures. Because of this, he had lost several stone in weight, unable to force himself to take any food for fear of being bitten or contaminated by what he knew were illusions. Several professors noticed his weight loss, and a few had tried to get to the root of the problem, but Dumbledore was tight-lipped, refusing to admit to any weakness that could be taken advantage of.

Severus sighed heavily and stood, striding over to his House table. Leaning down, he whispered to the boys, who then signaled the rest of the group. They all filtered out, staggering their exits so as not to look too suspicious, and met in Severus' private quarters.

"It's gone on long enough, boys," Severus said quietly as everyone sat down. "The headmaster is wasting away. I think your prank has served its purpose and you can release him from it now."

"Did you forget, dad, that we can't?" Harry replied, pulling Tom from his neck so he could revert. "The only way the special spells on that potion will lift is if the headmaster offers me a _sincere_ apology. Knowing how he is, I do not see that coming."

"If it troubles you that much, Severus," Tom interjected, seeing the crestfallen look on the Potions Master's face, "you could always send him an anonymous note, telling him of the prank and the solution. It will then be up to him to decide if he can put his own personal agenda aside and offer Harry a heartfelt apology."

* * *

_Albus,_

_Never mind who sends you this note. Just heed the genuine advice within. In order to lift the prank you now suffer under, you must offer Harrison James Snape a __**sincere**__ apology. For your own sake, please try and set aside your own preconceived notions of the boy and who you think he __**should**__ be and acknowledge who he __**is**__. It will be the only way to save your sanity and your life._

Dumbledore looked at the slip of parchment in his hands, his eyes glassy. He was thoroughly _exhausted_, having had scant sleep and almost no food for many, many days. _Can I do this? _he thought blearily, rubbing his eyes like a small child. _I must admit, the boy is far smarter than I gave him credit for. He's also extraordinarily vindictive when crossed. Perhaps I should pull back for a time. See how things work out as he gets older. Maybe time will grant me the opening I need.  
_

* * *

"Master Snape?" the old voice croaked out. Harry flinched at the raspy, tired sound of it before turning toward the man who had called out to him. Dumbledore strode slowly toward the child, his blue eyes dim with exhaustion. "I wish to offer you my most heartfelt apologies for the treatment I've given you," Dumbledore said. Harry's eyebrows rose on his forehead in surprise, but he bit his tongue and waited. "I had no right to try and force you into a mold of expectations I had for you. I had no right to change who you are into who I wanted you to be. Can you forgive an old man set in his ways, who only wanted what was best for his world?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said warily. "I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll just need some time. Right now, all I can offer is a promise to give you a chance."

"That is all I can hope for, child. I will never slight your family again. I know how precious family is, you see." Harry fought hard not to roll his eyes at the blatant lie, remembering the heartless way the headmaster had killed his sister and lover.

"If there's nothing else, I need to get back to my studies." Bowing his head, Harry turned and left the headmaster alone in the corridor. _Did you all hear that?_ A chorus of acknowledgments greeted the statement. _What do you think? Was he sincere?_

_He __**sounded**__ sincere, _Hermione said. _But then, he always sounds sincere when he talks to me, and we all know how he __**really**__ feels._

_He was sincere, _Tom said softly. _I believe he will not make that mistake again. However, I'm rather suspicious at his quick turnaround. I get the feeling that he's planning something._

_I agree, uncle Tom. I will never let my guard down around the man.  
_

* * *

"Severus? Might I have a word?" The headmaster still looked exhausted, and the Potions Master flinched at the appearance of the venerable old man. He stood in the deserted corridor and waited until Albus had reached him. "I've made my apologies to your son, and now I feel I must apologize to you, as well. I never intended to offend either you or your child in such a dastardly way. You must understand, the responsibility and fate of the wizarding world rests squarely on my shoulders, and I was merely trying to do what I felt was best for our future." Severus scowled at the apology-turned-lecture.

"I understand your efforts to isolate and humiliate my son," he snarled back, his kind feelings for the old man disappearing like dandelion seed in the wind. "I understand your desire to control every aspect of his life; to turn him into who you think he _should _be, instead of accepting him for who he _is. _My son is a fine, intelligent, compassionate, kind young man, and you insist on turning him into a mindless drone, to do your bidding. What did you plan for him once he'd completed this task you'd set out for him?" Dumbledore looked nonplussed at the vehemence of the professor, his blue eyes reflecting his confusion at the question.

"Why, I intend for him to marry a good young pureblood witch and spread his power amongst his progeny one day. He must do what is required of him for the betterment of the wizarding world, and that includes having powerful children that I will guide to glory." Severus gaped at the old man, stunned speechless for a moment.

"You just don't get it," he finally murmured, shaking his head mournfully at the selfish old man. "You cannot _engineer_ my son's life like that. He is a free-thinking, independent soul, and you will do nothing but push him in opposition if you persist in controlling his life." Pointing a rigid finger at the headmaster, Severus continued. "I will not let you harm him anymore," he vowed vehemently. "You will cease these ridiculous manipulations, or so help me, you will rue the day you'd ever crossed me." Turning, the Potions Master stalked away, his fury spiraling out of control. Albus stood in the hallway and watched him leave, his blue eyes calculating. _I __**will**__ have that boy and his children. Mark my words, Severus.  
_

* * *

Valentine's day approached quickly. At least, it did for the muggleborns and the half-bloods raised with both parents. Valentine's day was not a familiar concept in the wizarding world; one of the muggle traditions that had not infiltrated the wizarding world, unlike Halloween. Since the muggle tradition was unfamiliar to the wizarding children, the day came and went with little fanfare. Some of the muggleborn students exchanged valentines with other muggleborns, and some of the half-bloods did the same, but, all in all, the holiday was ignored by all but one.

Tom fidgeted nervously with his robes, running his hands through his hair and brushing them down the front of his robes to press out any lingering wrinkles. He stood in front of the floo in professor Snape's office, waiting impatiently for the time when he would floo to the Weasleys for one of those 'family dinners'. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The man was very near panic mode, and Harry and Draco sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, snickering at Tom's acute discomfort.

"I do not find anything in the least funny about this," Riddle grumbled, glaring at the laughing boys. They just shrugged, mirth in their eyes. Suddenly, the floo flared to life, startling the man. He jumped a little and spun in place, eyes wide.

"We're ready for you dear," Molly said sympathetically. Since Dumbledore's apology, things had eased up for Harry and his friends. There were no more attempts to sway Harry, nor were there threats against any of his loved ones. Phineas had been keeping an eye on the headmaster, and had reported the meeting between Albus, Fletcher, and Doge.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mundungus Fletcher and Elphias Doge sat in the chairs before the headmaster's desk, eyebrows skating hairlines at the weary look of their partner in crime. With a heavy sigh, Albus began to speak._

"_We must cease any more attempts to sway Harry Snape," he said wearily. He rubbed his forehead for a moment before continuing. "His responses to my efforts to turn him to the right path have been met with vindictiveness. He is still too young to understand my goals, and will be difficult to mold at this time. I want you to pull the rest of the Order from their assignments, as I feel that the families' disappearances have a great deal to do with my efforts with Harry here. If we just bide our time, we should be able to find the opportune time to swoop in and sever him from those he's now close to."_

"_So, you don't want us to kill anyone when they return?" Elphias asked for clarification._

"_No. I want you to remove all of our spies, so that, should the families return, they will do so in safety. I do not want to do anything that would cause undue suspicion to fall on me, nor do I want to break this tentative truce I've forged between myself and the young Snape heir. I will wait until he is older; see if things change between he and his friends. I am sure that I will have ample opportunity to sway him when he's more apt to think clearly."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Since then, the families had returned to their homes, but had made an effort to keep in touch, as they had become very friendly during their stay at the Sanctuary. Molly pulled her head back from the floo, allowing Tom to step through and into the Burrow. He stood in front of the fireplace, nervously removing the soot from his clothes, afraid to meet the Weasleys' eyes. Finally, he pulled in a deep breath in an effort to relax, and looked at the pair.

Both were smiling softly at him, and the kindness and respect in their eyes made him relax even further. He stepped forward, offering his hand to Arthur, who shook it heartily. He then turned to Molly, and with a courtly bow, pulled a package from his robes. He enlarged it, and she gasped when she saw the name on the box.

"Oh, Tom, you shouldn't have," she whispered, carefully opening the box and gasping again at the fine linen robes that lay within. They were a deep burgundy, lined with lilac satin, and bejeweled at the cuffs and collar. Teary-eyed, she placed the box on a nearby chair and grabbed the younger man, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back gratefully, feeling like he was at home for the first time in a very long while. Clattering on the stairs startled them, and they slowly pulled apart, Tom blushing slightly at the regard in the older woman's eyes. Ginny hit the bottom of the staircase and ran toward the group, stopping inches away from her betrothed, brown eyes sparkling with life.

A glance to the parents, an imperceptible nod, and Ginny found herself wrapped in Tom's warm embrace, his nose buried in the auburn locks. He inhaled her sweet, honeysuckle fragrance and smiled, truly happy. Arthur let the hug go on for a moment longer before clearing his throat gently. Tom pulled back, smiling down into the ten year old's face, before putting a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a long, thin box, and opened it.

Inside was a bracelet, made of gold, with a variety of charms hanging from it. Each charm was of a special magical creature, and the eyes were of diamond, ruby, emerald, amethyst, seed pearl, moonstone, and opal. Ginny grinned happily, putting out her wrist for Tom to place the bracelet. He did it carefully, fingers brushing against her soft, fragrant skin, and she giggled as his feather light touch tickled.

"Dinner is ready," Molly said, placing an arm around her future son-in-law and guiding him to the kitchen. Tom had to duck as the door frame was lower than expected and he didn't want to hit his head. He inhaled deeply, a contented hum escaping as he savored all the aromas of the various foods gracing the groaning table. As he sat, with Ginny to his left, another stampede-like sound from the stairs startled him, and he gripped the table. Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen, taking seats on the other side of the table, opposite Tom and Ginny, and eyed the new person in their midst cautiously.

"You're courting our baby sister," Charlie said gruffly, eyes narrowed. Tom could only nod, unsure of the direction of the questioning. "You're Harry Potter's…" At the narrowing of hazel eyes, Charlie hastily corrected himself. "You're Harry Snape's uncle." Another terse nod, Tom's eyes still narrowed. "You were the one who provided us with a safe place to stay until things eased up." A third nod. Charlie then smiled, his brother Bill mirroring the grin. "Welcome to the family." They both stuck out their hands over the table, and Tom cautiously shook Charlie's, then Bill's.

"Ginny starts Hogwarts next year," Bill picked up the conversation. Hazel eyes swung to him, an eyebrow quirked. "How are you going to handle yourself with her so close all the time?" Tom flushed angrily and glared daggers at the older redhead.

"I am no pedophile," he ground out furiously through gritted teeth. "I would never do anything to compromise her innocence, nor her reputation." Ginny blushed at the direction of the conversation, and decided to end it there.

"That's enough," she snapped, scowling at her brothers. "I trust him. He's done nothing but behave as a complete gentleman. That you would try to blacken his character like that…" Tears shimmered in soft brown eyes swimming with hurt, and both elder Weasley children hung their heads, ashamed.

"I apologize," Bill said, glancing at his sister from the corner of his eye. "I didn't mean to imply that you had no honor, Lord Riddle. Forgive me."

"I understand your concern for your sister. Believe me when I say that she will be very safe with me, no matter where we are."

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Tom slumped into an armchair by the fire in Severus' quarters and looked at the boys on the sofa.

"Her oldest brothers were there, and things were uncomfortable for a moment," Tom answered tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face. "The oldest one, Bill, tried to imply that I was some sort of pervert, unable to control myself when Ginny comes to Hogwarts next year. They didn't understand that I would never do anything to hurt her in any way." A smirk crossed his face. "Ginny laid into them pretty good. Cowed them almost instantly. I hope she's still that fiery when she grows up."

* * *

The rest of the year passed relatively calmly. There were no more attempts to coerce Harry's friends to spy, and there were no more attempts by the headmaster to even _talk _to the raven. Phineas kept them apprised of the goings on in the headmaster's office, and more than once he seemed puzzled by the old man's retreat. Harry, however, was on pins and needles, unsure of exactly when or where the next attack would occur. True to his word, however, Albus Dumbledore backed away from the child, allowing him a bit of freedom in the school.

The Leaving Feast was loud and rambunctious. After ten months of spell work and study, everyone was looking forward to the short break before the next year started. Students from every table intermingled, getting floo addresses and making promises to visit and hang out. Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief, glad that the first year went off without any major snags. Phineas had promised to keep an eye on the headmaster during the break, having discovered a portrait in the headmaster's home that he could spy from.

So it was with a light heart and head full of knowledge that Harry and Draco rode the Hogwarts Express back to London. Their compartment was full of the friends and family that they had accumulated during the year, and there were promises of visits and 'playdates' and outings. Draco snuggled against his best friend, and Harry smiled softly as he looked down on the blonde head burrowed into his shoulder. No one in the car missed the love shining from emerald eyes, and all hoped that Draco wouldn't break the little raven's heart.

A/N: This will end book one of Harrison James Snape. I am starting book two almost immediately. It will take place during fifth year; be prepared for a lot of angst and heartache.


End file.
